


Everything changed when I knew I needed you

by Buckaro_Reigns



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys In Love, Falling In Love, Light Angst, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Military, Romance, SHIELD, ambreigns - Freeform, the shield - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2018-10-15 03:42:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 37
Words: 57,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10549492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buckaro_Reigns/pseuds/Buckaro_Reigns
Summary: *AU*Roman Reigns and his cousins Jimmy and Jey Uso are 17 almost 18 they didn't much care for high school and pretty much did as they pleased like getting into fights and getting tattoos. Till their parents finally had enough of their behavior and sent them to military school till they finished their final year of high school. The three dreaded the idea of having to go and they did not believe they did anything to deserve it. Whilst there they met Seth Rollins and Dean Ambrose, from the first day of being there everything changed for Roman. Dean and Roman both become the most important person in each other's lives very quickly.I HAVE HAD THE ENDING IDEA FOR THIS FIC FOR A LONG LONG TIME NOW! I CAN'T WAIT TO WRITE IT ALL! :D(Roman has blue eyes in this fic as when I started writing it he still was wearing his blue contacts hehe)





	1. Everyone else was the problem -1

Roman Reigns never liked to play by the rules, he just did what he wanted and didn't really care what anyone thought. He was 17 and hardly attended school if he did it was only because it was better than being at home around his nagging parents who were never could approve of anything he did. He also would only go to school so he could see his cousin's Jay and Jimmy they were twins and the same age as him. They were very much similar to Roman, both pretty much didn't care what anyone thought and didn't care much for school and liked doing as they pleased. They also dressed all similar, had dark long hair, played football and of course got into many fights.

They never saw themselves as the problems they saw everyone else as the problem. Their parents found it hard to control them. Just the other day they all came home with tattoo's. They had saved up money as they wanted tattoo's for a long time.  
They all got sleeves all up their arms Roman opted to only get one arm done, they got samoan tattoo's to honour their heritage but when they got home they got shouted at for using all their money on them and for not informing them, instead of being pleased by their choice of tattoo. A few days later Roman was at school he actually went because his parents were being unbearable, saying how sick of his behaviour saying why couldn't he turn out like his older brother. This just made Roman mad so he choose to stay away.

He skipped most of his classes he really didn't care for grades. Him and his cousin's were sitting on a wall on the school grounds after skipping a math lesson. Roman sighed "Are your parents being proper grumps lately..? I know they always are.. But now even worse than usual?.." Jimmy and Jay both nodded, Jimmy responded "yeah we know all about that.. They say we are unruly.. Wow you should of seem em' when we came back with the tats" looking down at his arms. Jey shrugged "who cares what they think.. We wanted em', saved for them.. We can do as we like'. Roman smirked "good job we are 18 next year.. Don't have to be here or take their crap.."  
The twins both smiled at that and almost said at the same time "I cannot wait". Roman continued "I knew they might be mad.. But come on I thought they might of been a little impressed.. But nope..!" He huffed staring at them ground, running his hand subconsciously over his tattooed arm.

The twins looked over at someone they had noticed walking over to them, Jey nudged Roman who quickly looked up seeing their usual foes Bray, Luke and Erick.. They always had a problem with Roman and his cousins, They always got in fights with them.  
Roman got up as they came closer, Jimmy and Jey standing close behind him. Bray walked up into Romans face "If it isn't Roman.. And his loser cousins..!" The twins glares at Bray, "Bray what the heck do you want..? Another fight..? Trust me I am not in the mood..". Bray laughed looking back at his friends then back to the three in front of him "well If I remember rightly I never finished kicking your ass last week..", Roman huffed and felt anger building up inside himself and clenched his fists.. He was getting ready to hit Bray but he stopped and turned looking at his cousins "Hey they are not fucking worth it" with that Bray forcefully hit Roman on the back of the head, he really didn't want to fight as his parents would hear of it.. But Bray asked for it. He turned quickly and punched Bray square in the face, which made Bray fall back a bit he took another swing for Roman but he dodged it grabbing Bray and kneeing him in the gut. 

Bray ignored the pain and tried to continue fighting his foe.. He didn't even know why he hated roman it was mostly boredom that lead them to fight. Jimmy and Jey watched on cheering on their cousin they had not been paying attention to Brays friends Luke and Erick who grabbed them throwing them against the large dumpsters that were near by. They fell to the ground feeling the pain instantly they quickly stood up and rushed over to fight them. Not long after the teachers had been informed as the gym teachers were there trying to break up the fight. Roman took another swing hitting Bray in the eye but now one the teachers were between him and Bray shouting up them to break it up.. Roman glared at Bray wanting to get to him some more as the teacher held him back. Jimmy and Jey were having a fist fight with the other two but now the teacher was between them also, they stopped to not make it all worse. They stepped back still glaring holes through Luke and Erick. "What the heck is your problem??" Jimmy shouted at them. The teacher stepped up to them shouting "principles office..NOW".

They all sat outside the principles office sitting far away from the other group of teenagers. Roman held his eye it was sore from where Bray had hit him during their fight. But he was used to it. They got called in. The principle wasn't going to hear any of it. He was sick of the three of them always getting into fights and had informed their parents once again. Roman and the Twins just sat in the seat in front of the principles desk acting un-phased by it all.. Why should he care Roman thought.


	2. Consequences - 2

Later that evening the three really didn't want to go home and deal with their parents. They hanged out for a while at the park that was close to both their houses. They were sitting on a bench Roman looked up looking up at the sky it was getting dark already "They had it coming.. They start the fight ever time.. Yet we always have to deal with the shit afterwards.." He sighed, Jimmy and Jey looked at him frowning, Jimmy said "so what we are just meant to sit there getting beat up..?" Jey made a face "clearly that's what we are meant to do.. Its a joke.." Romans phone rang he looked down at it.. He brushed his hair out of his face. He knew it was his dad and he was right he looked at his twins not wanting to answer it.. But he did. "Hey.." His dad was not at all impressed "get your asses home now.. Come home and bring your cousins with you" Roman hanged up looking over at his cousins "ok.. Yeah the school obviously rang them.. He's pissed" Jey retorted "no change there then". They all head to Romans car and drove back to his place.

They reached Romans parents place and they saw Jimmy and Jey's parents car was parked up. They looked at one another smirking a little to try cover that they didn't want to hear all what was to come. They walked through the door seeing Roman entering first followed by the twins, both their dads were standing in the living room staring at them they looked beyond unimpressed. Roman went to talk but his dad stopped him. "You did it again.. Why..? Why did you have to fight those boys..? We told you.. No more fights.. Don't you care at all.. About anything we say." His dad shouted at them. Roman looked away from him as he continued "let alone you sneaking off to get those tattoo's you think you three can just do whatever you like, but you are not over 18 and live by our rules." Jimmy and Jey stood behind Roman with their arms cross when their dad would not look at them they knew he was really mad.

Roman glared at his dad "you don't seem to understand anything..? You think I started that fight..? You always do..!" His dad gave him a look and Roman saw the anger all building up over his fathers face, "I don't care Roman.. I am sick of your behaviour its appalling.. All three of you.. So me and the rest of us" (meaning all their parents) Roman didn't get what his dad was getting at.. Nothing would change they would moan at them and then it would all happen again. So he looked away looking a little amused. "Roman you had better wipe that look off your face boy.. I am not joking his time.." Roman looked back at him no longer smirking, Jimmy tried to defend them "It wasn't out fault they started on us and.." The twins dad was a large man who could become very intimidating he stepped closer "and Boys I guess those tattoo's and every other fight you have been in where not you fault either?" He looked furious.   
Jimmy stopped talking and looked away again that was true, they had nothing to say back.

Romans dad continued "As I was saying we have decided something and we do not care what you say or think.. As this was the last straw we have let you behave his way for far to long.." Roman looked at him puzzled "what will you really do dad..? Ground us.. Take away our playstation" he retorted sarcastically.. Clearly not believing a word his father was saying. His dad glared at him.. "No Roman..! You are all no longer finishing the last of the year at your school we are sending you to military school." Roman's expression changed instantly.. His dad had to be joking.. His dad noticed the change of his son's expression he knew this was what had to be done.   
The look of worry was apparent over all three of the boys faces. They really had done it this time.

Roman looked at his dad with pleading eyes "Dad.. You cant.. Come on.. We can make it up to you.. We.." His dad stopped him again not wanting to hear it. "You crossed the line boys and this is how you will make it up to us.." Jimmy and Jey looked shocked, Jey said looking at their dad "Dad! You cant do that.. Its not fair.." His dad huffed "fair.. You want to talk about fair..? Fair as in how we have to deal with you.. And your crap day in and day out.. Its happening boys whether you like it or not" he looked away from his sons clearly hurt. They didn't want to make their sons deal with that but they had had enough. Romans dad walked close to the boys "And your going tomorrow.. So get ready" he looked at his son with saddened eyes then looked away. Both men walked out the room leaving them standing there. Roman felt mad he stomped up the stairs quickly wanting to disappear and be in his room the twins looked at each other with dread over their faces Jimmy said softly "we fucked up Jey" His brother nodded sighing "yeh we really did."

Jimmy and Jey left with their dad not soon after. Roman stayed in his room all night not leaving for anything. He wanted to run away get away from this awful life. He knew most things that's had happened was his and his cousins fault but not everything was and that's what made him mad he was mad that his dad and uncle didn't understand and he was mad at himself. He didn't know what to expect from this military school but he could take a guess. He took his hair product from the side and applied some to his hands before ruffling it though his long hair, he hoped they would not touch his lock or his life would be over he thought. His head hit the pillow and he fell asleep.


	3. The first day - 3

Roman was woke up at 7am by his dad, he pulled the cover over his head wishing the day would never start. A few minutes later his dad was back and shouting at him to get up, he gave in reluctantly rolling out of bed.. "Its too early" he grumbled to himself. It was now 7:30am and Roman was ready but no interest in going. He got in the car and they drove to his cousins to pick them up. The twins looked back at their dad as they left with pleading eyes but he shook his head and they frowned and got into the car and left. The three all looked at each other knowing they all where dreading this. As they approached the school base they looked out the window wide eyed not wanting to be left here wishing it was all a joke to scare them or something. Roman still believed his dad would not leave him there.

The car stopped, The boys looked at each other then at Romans dad. He turned looking at them "well go on then.. Get out.." It was now 9am it had taken a while to get there. Roman looked at him "your not seriously leaving us here..? Right..?" His dad raised his brow "Roman.. Yes I am.. Sorry but its just what I have to do.." Roman looked away his heart sank how could his dad do this..? They got out the car and took their bags , his dad smiled a weak smile "see you soon son and you two" Roman looked away not saying bye as he saw him drive off. The three of them stood there staring at one other as if to say 'what now?'. Roman looked around seeing many guys rushing past them, he was unsure where they were meant to go and he would rather not be there at all he shuddered as he noticed they all had similar short hair styles and the twins seemed to understand both giving each other a displeased look.

A large man walked over to them as he noticed them standing there looking puzzled, he was tall and had short hair he looked pretty high up and ex military.. They looked up at him not moving he said in a low voice "New men are meant to be in the main hall" pointing over at a building not to far away. "Oh.. Ok thanks.." Roman replied they all turned and walked in that direction. Jey saying jokingly "wow he was friendly" Jimmy said back "This is gonna be so fun" he said sarcastically frowning looking at Roman, his cousin sighing before he spoke "No this is going to be the worst" the twins nodded, they approached the door and walked in.

There was tables lined up along the wall with people standing behind them, Roman approached them as they called him over the twins close behind.   
The man behind the deck was there to look through the new students bags, he rummaged Romans bags and chuckled at all Romans hair care products and tossed them all in the trash can behind him, Romans jaw dropped "Hey what the heck" he blurted out! "Those products were expensive" The man smirked "you ain't gonna be needing all that junk.." Roman glared and took his now pretty empty bag and walked off meeting his cousins who looked just as displeased.

They were guided to a big room full of people. They looked around feeling lost and out of place wanting to be back at home. Roman was not expecting all these guys to be new today too, he guessed his father had planned this and it made him mad to think of. They all sat in a seat as they were told to. Roman was glad his cousins were with him he didn't want to be alone here. A man walked to the front, he introduced himself "Right.. Welcome to your first day at Military school.. You may refer to me as Sir or General Helmsley. You are all here for a reason.. And usually its not a good one. I am in charge here.. What I say goes. You may enjoy your time here but I doubt that, but while your here we demand a lot from you, slacking will not be tolerated."

As Roman listened he looked beside him noticing a pair of eyes watching him but the eyes quickly looked away. He knew they noticed he caught them, he looked them over quick they also had longish hair but they had a blond section at the side. He smirked a little and looked away paying his attentions to the man in front as he continued. "You will now go to your quarters till you get called on again." He turned walking off. They all got up to leave, the guy sitting next to him now spoke "Hey.. " Roman looked over at him again "oh Hey.. Um.. This.. Is gonna suck" a smirk on his lips. "It really is.. Not looking forward to it.. The names Seth " Roman smiled more genuine "Roman" he replied. The other smiled back "well nice to meet you Roman".

From beside Seth a head peered round looking at Roman he had shorter messy hair "hey!! You made another friend Seth?" He chuckled. Seth looked back at him "yeah I have.. It seems" he smirked "Roman meet Dean, I meet him Earlier" Roman smiled again at the new person "well hey! Good to not feel so alone.. Well I have my cousins.. Wait" he turned to them "hey you two.. This is Seth and this is Dean" the two looked at the new two guys. "Wow Roman always was good at meeting people.. Us.. Not so much" Jey chuckled. Roman grinned "this is Jey and this is Jimmy" pointing at each one. Seth and Dean smiles, Dean spoke "you didn't have to come alone.. Your so lucky.." Roman shrugged "guess we did get lucky.. A little".

Seth stood up "guess we better get going to our.. Beds" he was gonna say room.. But knew that wouldn't be what they would get. The other nodded reluctantly getting up. They walked to the sleeping quarter bunkers they got told were their beds would be, luckily all 5 of them were close by. This made Roman feel a little relieved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you think their parents acted a bit over the top sending them to military school?   
> What will happen there! keep reading to find out ;) hope you love the fic so far!


	4. New bunks and mega fine clothes - 4

Roman looked around his new sleeping area just a bed and a box for his stuff.. He joked looking at Dean "wow homely.." Dean chuckled "your telling me..!". Dean threw his stuff in the box and laid on the bed.. "Today they woke me up way to early.. I just wanna sleep" Roman looked at him.. Nodding "I feel the same.. Want to be in bed at home.." Dean made a face "hmm home is not were I want to be.. So anywhere is better I guess." Roman didn't ask any questions "ugh not good man.." Dean just shrugged in reply.  
Jey and Jimmy were lucky to be bedded next to one another they worried they would be split up. They sat on the edge of their beds trying to not think to deeply of how this will all suck. Seth was still standing still not wanting to get to comfortable it seemed.

Roman threw his coat off into the box and sat on the bed and run his fingers through his hair getting it out of his face, Seth studied him.. His heart raced a little. Seth had never been picky with who he found attractive, it depended on the person. He saw he had a sleeve tattoo and his arms were rather large he liked it, and was a little surprised he had not seen other teens with a such big tattoo on their arm before. Roman was nice to look at that was no lie. 

As the Twins took their jackets off he saw they also had sleeve tattoo's "wow.. " Seth said not noticing he did.. They all looked at him. "Oh.. Your tattoo's.. They are pretty rad." This made Dean looked up.. He looked at Roman looking at his tattoo.. Thinking it was beyond cool and badass and then looked over at the twins he was surprised also. They all looked down at their arms, Roman running his fingers over his sleeve "yeah they are ain't they.. Our parents didn't approve.. Another reason we are here" His cousins frowned as jimmy said "Yeap another thing we could not do.. right" Dean sat up "meh.. They are awesome.. If they don't think so.. Their loss." Roman and the twins smiled and Roman replied "good outlook Dean, Yeah it their loss." Dean eyed Roman when he was not looking, his eyes ate him up liking what they saw, Roman really was his type if he even had a type, he decided he was it.

Roman looked over at Dean, he was no longer looking in Romans direction, he had on a big baggy blue hoodie and his sandy dark blonde hair messily hanging over his eyes, he had to admit he found him rather cute. He was suddenly startled as Seth sat next to him on bed he really did want to get to know him and he wanted Roman to like him. Roman smiled as he turned to face him, "hey" Roman said as he saw Seth take a seat next to him.

Seth smiles back "so your pretty bad.. No wonder you parents sent you here", Roman chuckled "you could say that, I just pretty much do what I want.. And people don't like that all to much." Seth was still smiling "Oh I know that feeling.. My dad said I was not tough enough so that's why I am here.. I didn't do much wrong, just staying out.. Not doing school work.." He shrugged looking down into his lap.. His dad was never his number one fan. Roman looked at him with a frown "hey parents are all the same man, they never approve of anything, sorry you had it rough. Do you know much about Dean?" he looked over at him he had gone back to laying on the bed,   
Seth looked over feeling a little sad that Romans had turned his focus to Dean.

"No we only spoke for a bit, he said something about fights, fights with his parents um just being a badass I guess, maybe we will know more soon I am sure" Roman nodded "yeap he seems like he is not one to be distant" Roman looked at seth his two toned hair was different and he liked it and long hair was his thing. Seth looked up catching him and blushed a little reaching his hand shyly behind his neck. "Um.. Yeah.. I dunno what they are planning for us next" he said. Roman frowned "whatever it is.. I am sure its gonna suck", Seth nodded "That's true" Roman smiled at him "so your hair..?" Seth looked at him noticing his eyes were a brilliant blue, this made him even prettier Seth thought. "Oh yeah.. Got bored one day thought it was a good idea at the time" he shrugged a little, Roman noticing his deep brown eyes watching him "I like it, its different", Seth's heart was racing did Roman really like him, he hoped so.

Not too long after the large man from earlier that day 'Corporal Kane' came in he was pulling a trolley that was pilled up with clothes. He started to talk "These will be your clothes when you are here.. No other types of shirts or pants will be allowed." He walked up the beds giving each boy clothes. Roman made a face at his cousins and the other two as he got a better look at the clothes, murky green shirts and camouflaged pants and washed out looking brown pants.

The man got to them and looked at them eyeing them for sizing and pulled out sets of clothes and boots and handing it to the boys. They each took them and looked down at them, Seth Frowned. The man went back to the front by the main door "All get dressed" before he could continue one lad called out "In.. Front of all them" chucking, The tall man looked at him sternly "Yes.. Get use to it.." He went to walk out the door "Oh you have 10 minutes." He left.

Roman looked at the clothes laying them out on the bed, he chuckled a little he would never wear these colors.. He looked at his cousins reacting to the clothes he knew they were thinking the same thing. Dean retorted "Wow these are some mega fine clothes boys" he laughed, they all looked up and smirked Roman replied "You can say that again..".

It all sunk in then.. That they had to strip in front of everyone to change into the new clothes, they had no where else to go. Dean was fine with his he didn't care much at all he didn't care about a lot, he shrugged and pulled his current shirt off and put on the new one and started to remove his Jeans. All four looked surprised at how Dean was so open and un-phased. Roman watched eyeing him, He shook his head and quickly looked away, now he knew what Dean looked like shirtless and he liked what he saw.

Roman breathed out and removed his black shirt swinging it in the box at the end of his bed he would fold it later. Seth immediately looked at Roman as did Dean (who was now fully dressed) Seth's jaw almost dropped, he liked him already but Roman really was beautiful he was toned and it was an amazing sight to see. Dean would not disagree, He was not expecting Roman to also had a chest tattoo he thought of how nice it would be to run his fingers over it he bit his lip and looked away before Roman noticed. After Jimmy and Jey saw Roman changing they changed too quickly getting dressed into the new gear. Seth was last as he was shy.. But he quickly got it over and done with.

They all sat on their beds dressed. Waiting for what the tall man meant by 'be ready in 10 minutes'. Roman looked at Dean across from him he was picking at his nails, his cousins were chatting about something he could not quite hear and then he turned to Seth, who took a hair tie from his wrist and started to tie his hair up. Roman realised that would be a good idea he rummaged his bag for a hair tie finding one and started to tie his hair up in a bun like he did a lot at home. Seth smiled at him thinking to himself 'wow this guy is unreal'.

Roman then put on the pair of large black boots tying the laces looking over seeing Dean doing the same. Not long after the tall man came back though the bunk-room door looking over all the men, happy to see them all dressed. "Everyone follow me" he left through the door everyone following out.

They walked till they reached what looked like a track. Roman sighed realising it would be running. "Now you will all do laps until I tell you to stop.. You start...." Watching as they all walked to the track "Now!" Many boys run ahead when he said.. But the five stood there Seth stretched quickly and run after them. The tall man watched un-pleased to see they had not run when he said. Roman looked at his cousins they smirked "Race you Roman" Jimmy said and they took off. Roman chuckled and looked at Dean who was still standing beside him, he knew this guy would be a good friend to him he could tell. As the tall man walked over the two smiled at each other did a friendly double fist bump they took off. The Man snarled a little he didn't like students who did not do as he said straight away.

Roman and Dean pretty much run the same speed, they smiled at one another as they run side by side "how long.. Will he make us run for..?" Roman chuckled, Dean smirked replying "Probably till sunset" they both laughed. Roman looked ahead he could almost see his cousins and Seth. The track was a large circle painting onto the ground they were only just a quarter of the way round. The large man watched on, all the boys had run around several times he was pushing them and intended to. Roman and the others were fit lads but they did not run this much for so long it had been 15 minutes now, and they were all getting slower. Seth was tired and wanted to stop but didn't want to as he didn't want to look weak.

Romans legs were aching as they reached the 20 minute mark. He was tired and slow, he slowed more almost about to stop running he saw Seth and Dean stop and stopped relieved when he heard The teacher shout for them to stop. They all were panting heavily with their hearts racing Roman quickly sat on the ground his legs were dead. His cousins quickly joined him as did Dean who laid on the ground exhausted and Seth.. well he felt like he wanted to die. The man walked over to all the tired students "This camp will be tough and we will push you to your limits.." He crossed his arms "right hit the showers" he pointed at the shower block and walked off. The boys were all sweating and hot it was not nice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww the three have made new friends already so it can't be so bad right?   
> Errr who else hated running at school :o


	5. Sinful Showers - 5

Roman was panting still as was everyone "Man that was hell.." He breathed out, They all nodded muttering "Yeah". Dean was still laying on the grass "Fuck.. My legs man.." He moved his legs as they ached. Some of the boys got up trying to look tough and walked to the showers one boy past them with his friends and gave them a snarky look, all five looked at him confused and then looked at one another and laughed, Seth spoke "What is that guys problem I think he's called Kevin.. Not sure.." Dean shrugged "well he sure thinks he is a tough guy".

Seth looked over at the shower block seeing most of the other boys heading there he was beyond tired.. "My bet is they wont be single cubicles.." He frowned.. They all turned to him with wide eyes, Jimmy groaned "Fuck this man.." Dean chuckled.. Sitting up now thinking of seeing Roman nude was not a bad thing he thought shamefully, Seth had a similar thought. He stood up walking to Roman and Seth holding his hand out to help them up, they reached up taking his hand as they stood up. The twins followed as they walked to the shower block.

They walked into the shower block there was clean towels in there, they all grabbed one. The showers had dividers between them so it wasn't so bad. Dean walked to the benches the others followed. Roman wasn't all that comfortable getting undressed in front of so many other men. He looked over seeing Seth who seemed to have the same feeling about all this. Dean had guts he didn't care about what people thought he would do what had to be done whether he liked it or not. He got undressed quickly and wrapped his towel around himself and walked to the showers. Roman blushed as he got a quick peek at Dean.

His cousins were already in a towel and walking to the cubicles too. He turned to seth and placed a hand on his back supportively and smiled, Seth looked at him and looked into his warm eyes he couldn't help but smile back. He shamefully wanted to see all of Roman he knew this was not the time and the place for thoughts like that, Roman saw a light pink blush travel over Seth's cheeks and his smile grew wider. He really did think Seth was cute. Roman threw his shirt off and Seth eyed him quickly his heart racing a little he cursed himself for thinking like this.. He needed to control his thoughts. Seth also started to get undressed he was not built as much as Roman but when Roman turned looking over Seth he approved.

Dean was already done by the time Seth and Roman were still getting unchanged "whats taking you two so long.." He chuckled his wet hair all in his face which he pushed aside as he spoke, Roman chuckled unbuttoning his pants "Hey, Hey I'm getting there!" Dean laughed back his eyes sinfully scanning Roman. Roman stripped his clothes off and wrapped the clean towel around himself and walked to get showered. Seth reluctantly got undressed and followed soon after.

Nearly every other guy had left the shower block it was only Roman and Seth left in there washing. Roman was trying to be quick the room smelt of coconut as that was the soap the camp provided. He heard a shower on next to him he washed his hair as he heard Seth "Is that you Roman?" He continued washing and replied "Yeap its me Seth" Seth cleaned himself quickly a little worried they were taking longer than the rest "are we the only ones in here?" Roman looked around a little "Yeah..um.. I think so.." He rushed to clean and turned off the shower, He went to grab his towel and his eyes widened as Seth was standing right there obviously about to get his towel also. He stared as a blush quickly spread over his cheeks, Seth was not expecting that, he froze as he realised Roman could see everything if he wanted to. It was awkward neither moved or said anything.

Roman saw the expression on Seth face and how he was blushing deeply. He looked down studying Seth.. He hoped Seth didn't mind he bit his bottom lip taking it all in. Seth stood there watching Roman he couldn't believe someone as beautiful as Roman was eyeing him and of course Seth was adoring the perfect view in front of him. Roman looked up at Seth as he felt a hand on his chest, Seth's hand traveled slowly down his chest. Roman quickly wrapped his arms around Seth and pulled him into his cubicle and pushed him up against the shower wall, Seth gasped at how quick he was.. He was Surprised this was even happening.

Roman pressed himself against Seth and kissed him hard and eagerly, Seth closed his eyes wrapping his arms around Romans neck kissing him back with the same amount of want. Roman traveled his hands down Seth's damp chest, he slid his tongue into Seth's warm mouth, Seth of course allowing him in. He roamed his mouth trying to keep from moaning even if it was hard, Seth rubbed his tongue with Romans feeling Romans hard member pressed against him he wanted to melt and not be here of all places. Seth laced his fingers into Romans wet locks deepening the kiss even more.

Suddenly Roman stopped as he heard the shower block door open and someone walked in. He stayed close to Seth looking into his eyes he smirked a little and quickly turned the shower on Seth smiled back. They heard a voice shouting "For anyone who is left you have 10 minutes then you need to be in the main hall" they quickly left the building. Seth let out a huge sigh of relief that they had not gotten caught, Roman still had a smile on his face he turned the shower off he walked to get his towel and wrapped it around himself, taking Seth towel and throwing it his way, Seth caught it wrapping it around himself. Roman walked over and wrapped his hand behind Seth's head running his fingers through his two toned hair pulling him in for another kiss before walking back to the bench where their clothes were.

He started to dry himself as Seth watched for a brief second blushing still he bit his lip and could not believe what had just happened. Roman knew he had gotten carried away but he couldn't help it, and Seth didn't seem to mind in the slightest. They both got dressed, Roman realised there would be no hair products or hair dryers which was a pain, he took his towel and tried to dry his hair best he could without making it frizzy he brushed his hair he hated that they took his products away. They put their towels in the wash bin on the way out.

Seth and Roman walked towards the big hall building, Seth still felt giddy from the event that just happened he really did not know Roman liked him till just then. Roman smiled thinking to himself about how good it was with Seth he knew Seth liked him so he knew he would not of disagreed to his actions.

As they walked Romans heart suddenly felt as if it stopped. Him and Seth stopped in their tracks as they saw boys leaving the hall with their hair shaved short. This was what Roman had dreaded and had pushed out his mind pretended it would not happen.. Not to him. Seth turned to Roman looking at him reading his expression he saw shock and disbelief. Romans mind was racing what could he do, he was not ready to look like an idiot and lose his perfect locks just because he was forced to be here.

He wanted to escape but how could he there was guards all over the camp. He looked at Seth, who was also looking at him neither had taken another step forward. Seth started to speak "Roman.. What do we do..? I.." He stopped he knew they were defeated and there was not much they could do. Roman looked mad the anger was building up and showing on his face "Seth.. They cant do this.. Not to me.. And why should they to you.." And that second he remembered about Jimmy and Jey and how he was not with them! They were most likely already in the hall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMGOSH!! so much happened! :o   
> Roman and Seth made out.. and in a shower ;) wowie!   
> But No.. their hair... :'( this can't happen... Roman tried to push it out of his mind..


	6. Trying to be the strong one - 6

He was not going to let these people ruin him he turned his back to the building and walked away Seth watching him not following or moving. Roman stopped as he saw right in front of him the man from this morning General Helmsley. He walked up to Roman stopping right in front of him he had a shaved head himself so clearly he would never care for how Roman or any of them felt. "Roman Reigns.. Where do you think you are going..?" He had a stern look on his face, Roman glared a little he knew the man was reading the anger on his. Roman replied "I am not staying and letting this happen to me, why should I..? I never did anything wrong in the first place why should I pay the price for my parents stupid decision of sending me here" he growled.

The man raised his brows stepping closer "I have dealt with boys like you so many times Roman, you think you are tough and think you can do what you like.. Huh..? Well you are here and you are not going anywhere. You are no better than any of these others, just because you think you are so very pretty" looking over Romans hair insulting him. "You will do as your told and will follow orders". Roman was so mad, he knew the teachers here would treat him badly but this man was making his blood boil.

He went to walk part the man to walk back to the sleeping quarters but the man grabbed his arm and pulled him forcefully back his voice was low as he growled "Reigns you can either do this the easy way or the hard way.. And trust me the hard way is not the option you will want!" Roman stopped hearing the sternness of the mans voice Roman was not scared by any one but now.. This man would make it worse for him and make him pay if he played up now. He stopped for a second and closed his eyes trying to relax. Seth still had not moved from the spot he was in he watched the two he was unsure what Roman was going to do but he liked how much guts Roman had.

The general spoke again "If you choice the hard way.. I will make your time here a living hell." Roman thought for second trying to block out what the man was saying, he wanted to leave so they would not take his perfect hair from him but he had to be strong he had to not show them he was weak and that they could get him down even if inside he would feel dead and distraught. He would be strong and he would be strong for his cousins as he knew they would be upset also and he had to be the strong one. He would be there for Seth and Dean and show them that no matter what the leaders here did they would be tough and unstoppable.

He pulled his arm from the man who was standing in front of him and turned his back on him and walked back toward Seth, Seth looked worried "Seth.. I know this suck but we have to not show them any sign of weakness.. come on" Seth looked at him with saddened eyes but nodded slowly and they both walked into the hall.

Roman looked around the hall trying to find his cousins and Dean, trying to not think too deeply of how much he dread what was going to happen soon. He scanned the room and found them he walked over with Seth following. Jimmy and Jey walked up to their cousin. Jey said with a worried tone "They cant do this Ro.." His brother stood beside him sound just as unhappy "Roman.." Roman heard the worry in his cousins voices but Roman cut Jimmy off "Hey.. Hey you two.. Listen ok.. " the two listened looking at their slightly taller cousin as Roman continued "They want us to feel defeated and they want us to feel as if we are like everyone else, they think this will make us feel empty, And heck of course inside we will.. But we will be strong and I will be here right with you ok.." The twins looked at him feeling unsure.

Roman saw the look so he tried to make the two smile "This is just like when we were younger and we thought we were tough and had shaved heads" he chuckled rolling his eyes, his cousins actually laughed too. "We will stay tough they cant get us down we will leave here soon enough and be back to what we want to be doing." Jimmy and Jey looked at Each other nodding then back at Roman saying basically at the same time "we can do this.." Jimmy continued "Your right Roman they will think we will be defeated and weak but lets prove them wrong" Jey replied "We can do this together and will leave here soon and heck we will be tough" Roman smiled at them "I will miss this" he ruffled his hair, but I will do what I have to do.. And will be strong for you guys." His cousins held out their arms and the three shared a hug.

Dean stood beside Seth watching them he was glad Roman, Jey and Jimmy had each other. He wished he had that, but it seemed that him and Seth were part of their group now so that was a good thing he felt less alone. He was not so bothered about having shorter hair, his hair was not all that long it was messy and in his face but he was not too fussed he felt worse for the other four. He looked over at Seth, he looked like a nervous wreck "Hey man.. " Seth looked over at him as Dean continued "you will be fine.. I promise.. We are here for you" a small smile appeared on his lips, Seth smiled back forcing a smile, he nodded.

Seth had become very quiet he had not said a word since Roman and him were outside. He knew Roman may like him but what if afterwards he wouldn't his heart ached as he stared at the ground. He felt a hand on his shoulder and he looked up seeing Roman in front of him Roman had a look of concern on his face Seth looked into those stunning blue eyes, just looking into those seas of blue calmed him a little.

Roman took a deep breath before he spoke "Ok.. I will go first.. I can do this" the look on his face said other wise, Dean placed a hand on Romans chest "Hey.. Let me go first man, I have less to lose right.. And I can be there waiting for you after" he gave a weak supportive smile. Roman looked into his eyes, Dean really was a great guy he was strong and caring and it was hard to find a genuine nice guy like him.

Dean studied Roman for a bit he looked over his Raven black locks he felt mad that this would happen to him and the other three, but Roman looked perfect the way he was it was his look why ruin that he thought to himself he was sure Roman would be attractive no matter what, he would still like him he knew it, He smiled softly as Roman placed a hand on Deans shoulder. He held his fists out for Roman to give him a double fist bump a smile spread over Romans face as he did so. Dean smirked at them as he walked to the front "See you on the other side" he joked before leaving the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :( So cruel!! Roman will be strong for the others!! Deans so sweet!


	7. You just don't get it! - 7

Dean stood outside not long after, the events that just happened did not bother him too much he sat there as the loud shaver traveled over his head and his hair fell on his lap he said nothing and walked out when they were done. He leaned against the wall of the wooden building he run his hand over the short bristly hair it didn't feel all that nice and he was sure he must look rather daft but he was not fussed by it. He had only today met Roman, Seth and the twins and he was more sad for them than himself.

Roman turned looking at his cousins his heart was racing he hated this he had to he strong for his cousins and for Seth "Ok.. Right.. I'm going.. You guys can do this.. If I can you can.. Right?" Jey and Jimmy nodded they would miss their hair as it was now and they had always admired Romans hair over their own it was so perfect. Jimmy gave Roman a quick hug "Your right this is just like before... Kind of.., Heck! we will be fine" Jey walked over nudging the two shaking his head "Our parents will pay" the other two laughed, Roman frowned "You can bet they will". Roman turned to look at Seth taking in the way he looked now, Seth was doing the same he looked over Roman he was beautiful he had never seen a man like him. Seth gave a weak smile "See you in a bit" he said softly, Roman ruffled his hair smiling as best he could even if inside he ached "I'll be waiting".

Roman walked forward in the line and the other three followed, Roman was now at the front he walked closed his eyes trying to calm his breathing his stomach was in knots. He loved his hair, this all felt like an awful nightmare and he just more than anything wished he could just wake up. He looked back at Jimmy, Jey and Seth gave a sideways smile before entering the next room . There was a seat in the middle of the room and there was a man standing next to it the man made a face as he saw Roman walk in the room obviously finding Romans loss amusing. Roman said nothing and just sat down no way near ready for this punishment and that's what this felt like pure punishment, and Roman still felt as if he had done nothing wrong to deserve this.

He closed his eyes his heart racing like crazy, he heard the man walk up behind him he heard scissors snipping near to his head the man had began cutting his beautiful locks from his head, his eyes automatically started to tear up. Roman wished he could magic himself away from here and be back at his home in his room but if only wishes were real. The snipping had stopped Romans head instantly felt lighter he dared to quickly open his eyes and with that he wished he hadn't, hair was all over his lap and on the floor his jaw dropped a little, he glared at the ground as the man turned on the clippers and quickly finished up the job.

Roman stood up as the man said 'All done', he looked around seeing all the hair and he felt his heart sink, he knew he would no longer be handsome he tried his hardest to be strong but this was hard to deal with. He walked out the room quickly leaving the door that lead to the outside, he tried to keep his anger inside he wanted to yell and punch something.

How could he forgive his dad for doing this to him and his cousins he had growing his hair out for over 5 years he had grown very attached to it. He walked out and and saw no one around but suddenly out of nowhere a pair of arms were wrapped around him he was startled at first but he came to realise quickly that Dean was hugging him letting him know he was there for him and it would be ok.

As Dean stood there waiting he looked up hearing the door close a little hard his eyes widened as he saw Roman walk out, he knew what to expect he thought but his hair was gone, his perfect hair. He saw the look on his face of the loss and despair, he rushed over to him and hugged him tightly hoping he wouldn't mind or punch him he felt sad for him.

Roman let Dean hug him he actually needed it right now he wouldn't expect Dean to of comforted him like this. He wrapped his arms around Dean hugging him back hearing Dean talking softly "You did good Roman". He felt a tear overflow and run down his cheek and more just kept coming. He was still angry but he had made it easier just supporting him, as Dean realised Roman was crying he held him tighter. Dean felt awful for him it was horrid seeing someone who was so strong prior to this be so distraught and low now.

They pulled apart and Dean looked at Roman he looked different but of course he did not look ugly he doubted Roman ever would. Roman was worried as Dean stared at him he worried what he thought.. "Does it look bad.." He said shyly "what am I saying? of course it does" he frowned and looked at the ground feeling defeated he rubbed the tears away, Dean placed a hand on his shoulder "Hey its not Bad.. But its not good.. I'm not gonna lie to you and say it looks great, as you looked great before" he looked away blushing realising what he said.

Roman looked up, that stung a little but he now knew what Dean thought of him a small smile spread over his face, he joked "I guess I'm not too handsome anymore?!" he leaned against the wall sliding down it to sit on the ground, Dean followed he looked over at him "I never said that!" Roman laughed softly at his reaction, Dean chuckled knowing Roman was messing with him.

Roman felt nervous with Dean studying his new look he looked at Dean and noticed the small smile on his face he couldn't help but smile back he looked over Dean he looked different with out all that hair in his face "you looked so cute with your messy hair" Roman said quietly, Dean looked up looking into his blue eyes blushing a little he replied softly "Oh.. You.. Thought it was cute..?" Roman nodded softly he noticed his hair was not around his face he reached up to feel for his locks and frowned when he didn't feel them there and what was in their place felt awful to the touch, Dean watched him as he saw the sadness in Romans eyes he placed his hand slowly on Romans free hand. Roman looked down at Deans hand on his own he did not pull his hand away he looked up at Dean and tightened his hand in his, both sitting there quietly till the others would join them.

Not long after they were joined by Jimmy and Jey, Dean and Roman stood up they quickly un-linked their hands. When they saw Roman they were stunned their cousins pretty hair was gone and that made them sad they knew how much Roman looked after his hair. Roman hugged them both trying to cheer them up a little "Best part is like last time, we can look like idiots together" which of course made the twins laugh, Jey chuckled "wow sure we look super badass now" they all laughed trying to hide the unhappiness.

Roman paced as they waited for Seth he loved Seth's hair he loved how it was two toned, he did like Seth it wasn't just random that he kissed him earlier he found him cute and attractive. He worried Seth would no longer find him attractive and what if he didn't feel the same way about him anymore. He shock his head thinking of the stupid thought, they were all in this together. He did like Dean, he liked him a lot he felt close and connected to him in some weird kind of way.

He had only meet him today but it seemed as if he had known him for a long time, and he now knew Dean liked him or did like him this whole thing was getting confusing he went to run his fingers though his hair again but once again to his despair he could no longer do that. This was horrible he slowly run his fingers over the much shorter hair and it made him want to be sick. He pulled his hand away and sat on the wall that was close by staring at the ground sighing. Dean looked up at him frowning wanting to help him but gave him space.

The door shut and they all looked up seeing Seth, he looked at them all staring his way the ordeal he had just been though was awful he wanted to cry while the clippers took away his hair he tried to be strong but now he was just angry and wanted to disappear. He eyed them they all had the same hair now no one was special and that thought in itself was bad enough, but when he got a proper look at Roman his heart was in his mouth then swallowed holding back the tears.

He has just meet and found Roman he liked how he looked he was beautiful everything was perfect, but now, now they had changed everything this stupid place where none of them wanted to be at. Roman most likely thought he was not special anymore and was ugly he was sure of it. He wanted to explode he imagined how wonderful it would of been to of meet Roman somewhere else, not here and they could of been happy.

Roman was staring straight at him looked over him he looked away, why did this have to happen he thought. They all walked over slowly they all saw how mad and distressed Seth looked. Roman felt a little shy to walk right up to Seth he felt weird about this whole thing, Dean walked up to Seth "Seth.. " he eyed over him briefly as his hair had grown out a little from the roots the hair was all brown not two toned anymore he saw the look on Seth's face he looked like he was on verge of tears and anger. Seth pushed past him and walked past them all, Roman called to him "Seth.. Wait come on we are here for you we all get that your mad" Seth stopped walking and turned to face him "You just don't get it, I need to be alone" he walked away again. Roman signed and felt his heart sink even more, he did get it.. More than anyone, he got it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :( NOOOOO!!! so unfair and mean!! I am sorry!! Please don't hate me!! but its what happens at military school! :'( *ugly cries* poor Roman he is crushed! Dean.. he is so sweet being there for Roman, hugging him and comforting him as he knew he needed it! Seth acted pretty selfish!!


	8. kissing someone who's really in love with you - 8

The boys had been informed that now it was free time for the rest of the evening, but they had to be in their beds at 10pm. It was now 7pm and it was getting dark out. The four of them slowly walked not sure what they should do now, Roman sighed not knowing where Seth had gone he liked him but he acted like a total jerk, he wasn't the only one. Roman was utterly distraught he wanted to crawl in a hole and never come out.

They walked behind one of the wooden cabins Roman sat down the other three joined him sitting on the grass. Roman really was relieved they were with him. "This is like an awful dream that I am stuck in.. But.." He stopped for a moment "At least nothing to come can be worse than this" he stared into his lap. Jimmy and Jey nodded looking at each other they were not familiar to seeing one another with short hair it has been years that they had both had their hair long.

Dean wanted some alone time with Roman, but he couldn't tell him that. It was quiet here and it seemed the other guys may be in the 'rest' room. Food was to be served in an hour at 8pm and Roman did not at all feel hungry his stomach was still in knots. Dean was watching Roman, it was like he could not take his eyes off of him and Roman noticed. He really could tell Dean liked him it made his heart race a little.

Roman wanted to talk to Dean but he couldn't with his cousins there, he leaned over to Jey who was closest by whispering "Hey do you mind if I can be alone with Dean for a bit I will meet you in the food hall" Jey raised his brow and smirked a little "ok.. Ok.. I see Four is a crowd" he chuckled, he knew Roman had always liked guys and he was guessing something was going on here. He got up pulling his twin with him Jimmy looked confused but he followed anyway.

Roman leaned back against the wall behind him he looked over at Dean, Dean looked at him with a soft smile on his face. Dean finally had alone time again with Roman but this time it was more planned, he didn't know what he was meant to do or say.. This was not the time or place to tell him how he felt about him, even now with his pretty hair gone he still found himself being extremely attracted to him, he was still beautiful and he wanted him. But he knew how Seth also liked him, he could tell he was sure everyone could tell.

He knew Roman thought he was cute or was, but that could of meant nothing. "Roman, you know.. Your still handsome right..? Like really.." He looked away shyly.. He would never confess things like this but with Roman he had to tell him, he wanted him to feel better. "You could never not be.." Roman looked down blushing a little at what Dean said, "Thanks Dean.. It means a lot.. , but I find it hard to believe.." He looked away from Dean, Was this true he thought, did he still looked ok? But still handsome? he found that impossible to believe, was Dean just being nice.   
Dean saw how Romans expression had changed, his heart felt heavy it was sad to see him this way. He slowly wrapped his arm behind Romans shoulder and pulled him closer.

Roman felt Dean pull him closer into a hug he of course didn't pull away, he leaned against Dean and closed his eyes trying to not think of the day he had endured. Dean said softly "I know Seth likes you..But he is M.I.A right now.. And I know here is not the place for this.. But.. I feel like I have known you for a long time, even though we just meet.. Fuck I never do this.." He stopped for a second Roman turned his head to look at him eager to know what Dean would say next " I...really.. like you.. Roman.." He stopped his heart was racing he hoped he had not ruined anything between them already, he felt his cheeks growing warmer as he caught Romans eyes looking into his.

Romans eyes widened as he stared at Dean, so he wasn't just being nice when he had told Roman he still looked handsome he meant it?, Dean really liked him.. Even now?. He felt as if he had not heard him correctly like he imagined it. He didn't know what to do or how to reply to him, as he liked Dean he was growing fonder and fonder of him but he had no idea what to do about Seth right now. He was confusing him and left him when he wanted him, he knew the kiss he shared with Seth didn't have to mean anything but he was hoping it did.

But then there was Dean, who showed Roman he liked him even now and was there with him supporting him when he needed it. What was he to think right now, As he looked at Dean he saw in his eyes they were soft and the look on his face was genuine he was also so cute even without his messy bangs in his eyes he knew he had better say something he couldn't leave him hanging like this.

Romans heart was racing a little he couldn't hide how his body was reacting to Dean right now, no one had ever just came out and told him how they felt about him, not like this. "Dean.. I lost a big part of myself today.. The thing that made me special.., And you were there for me.. It meant so much and your still here.." Dean saw the blush that was present on Romans cheeks he smiled a little as he listened as Roman continued "I can't believe that even now you want me and still find me attractive..?" He looked away a little.

Dean quickly placed his freehand on Romans cheek and he pulled his face back to look at him as he spoke "Your still special Roman! No one can ever take that away from you" A small smile spread over Romans face, Dean thought to himself how beautiful Romans smile was. "And Roman.." Dean spoke softly "I really do find you attractive I mean it ok! I cant help how I feel about you.. Its like I was always meant to meet you.. I have never felt this way about anyone" He blushed darkly.

He still had his hand on Romans cheek looked around quickly as he built up his courage pushing past the fear of rejection and pulled Roman close and he placed his lips against his kissing him softly. Roman closed his eyes allowing Dean to kiss him he wanted him to, Dean wrapped his hand behind Romans head kissing him more still just as soft and loving. This kiss felt so nice it was not rushed and full of want it was slow and full of love Deans lips felt so soft against his, this felt right.

Roman started to slowly kiss Dean back just as slow and tender he really was enjoying it, is this what it was like to be kissed by someone who really was in love with you he thought. He moves his hand placing it softly on Deans thigh, Dean was surprised Roman was actually getting into the kiss and was kissing him back this really did feel right Deans heart was still racing wildly he couldn't believe he was kissing Roman and that he liked it and allowed him too.

Dean slowly pulled away he smiled as he saw Roman open his eyes not wanting the kiss to end, Roman really was speechless did this mean he was in love with Dean, it sure felt that way. Roman looked at Dean wide eyed he bit his lip as he looked into his blue eyes, Dean smiled blushing deeply he had kissed Roman and it was amazing everything about it was wonderful he also liked how Roman wanted more and liked where his hand was placed.

Dean looked at Romans lips "Your so beautiful Ro.. I'm gonna call you Ro from now on.. Hope thats ok..?" Roman smiled softly "Thats fine" he replied, his eyes were bright and Dean could tell he had successfully been able to cheer him up, at least for now. Roman wanted this perfect moment to never end, he wanted to snuggled up close to Dean and allow Dean to love him all that he wanted. But they were here, and if anyone saw them like this they would get in a lot of trouble. He wasn't even thinking about Seth now.

Dean wanted to just be alone with Roman just like this but only better, why did everything have to be so hard. He wanted Roman so badly he was sure Roman was feeling the same way and that he was not sure how much longer they had till the food was being served. He quickly moved himself, looked around seeing no one, he sat himself on Romans lap straddling him, Roman placed his hands on Deans waist. Roman eyed him he didn't give a damn what would happen to him if anyone saw them he just wanted Dean.

Dean licked his tongue over Romans lips this made his lips tingle, he then kissed him quickly harder this time Roman eagerly kissed him back, Dean moved down kissing down his chin and running his tongue down over Romans neck Roman gripped onto Deans shirt as he felt Deans hands slid under his own and he felt cold hands running over his stomach. Roman tried his hardest not to moan as Deans tongue traveled over the sensitive skin just below his ear. He run his hands under Deans shirt feeling his soft skin of his back against his fingers, Dean ached as he felt his touch.

Dean continued to place soft loving kisses over Romans neck, Roman whispered Deans name. Dean sucked on the skin there softly so to not leave a mark and then kissed over the area then kisses his way back to Romans lips wanting to taste his sweet lips again. Roman wrapped his arms tightly around Dean as Dean wrapped his arms around Romans neck as they continued their sweet kisses each kiss more harder than the last.

Roman knew that they were getting carried away but he didn't care. Dean slid his tongue into Romans mouth, Roman felt Deans tongue touch his he held him close and roamed Deans mouth as their tongues meet kissing each other deeply, he wanted Dean so badly wanted to do what he wanted to him and by the way Dean was kissing Roman he knew he wanted that too.

Dean slowed down the kisses going back to kissing Romans lips softly his lips felt a little numb and he knew if they kept this up he wouldn't be able to stop himself. Roman run his hands over Deans back also realising it would be best to not get too carried away he kissed Dean softly a few more times and pulled back looking at Deans cute face smiling at him bitting his lip he said softly "Dean.. If we were somewhere else.. " the amazing thoughts filled his brain making him grin, Dean knew exactly what Roman meant and finished his sentence for him unable to not have a huge grin on his face "I wouldn't of stopped.. ".

He was panting and his heart was racing as he looked deep into Romans blue eyes, Roman smiled placing one last soft loving kiss to Deans lips. Dean was giddy he so badly wanted more but he forced himself to get off of Roman he moved off of his lap and stood up holding his hand out for Roman, he took it and Dean pulled him up. Roman heart was still beating like crazy "You know how hard this is right now.. For me to keep my hands off you.. And how hard its going to be?" he looked away a little he hated being here and he hated how it was all controlled, Roman always did what he wanted.

Dean cupped Romans cheeks in his hands not wanting him to look away from him "I know.. Trust me I feel the same this is going to be so hard.." He frowned a little, Roman wrapped an arm behind Deans back as they stood close "I really... Like you too Dean" he whispered. Dean couldn't keep from smiling, that was all he wanted to hear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG!!! <3 Dean and Roman!! something special is beginning! hope you loved this chapter, Dean will try comfort Roman as he wants to try make him feel better and I think for now he seceded ^_^


	9. I'm sorry for how I acted - 9

Dean and Roman walked together to the food hall, still buzzing after the kisses they had just shared. It was safe to say Roman was no longer thinking about the lose of his locks for the time being as his thoughts were all about Dean. They walked though the doors looking around the room there were tables all around with boys sitting there eating the two quickly noticed how different and odd it was to see so many with basically the same hair style the thought crept back into Romans mind but he shook it away not allowing himself to wallow in self pitting, Dean liked him no matter what and that thought was enough to make his heart swell happily.

Dean looked at the clock they had made it in an ok time they were only a little late past the hour, Roman looked around to see if he could find his cousins they said they would meet him here he scanned the room and saw them at a table with their food already, but then he saw next to them.. Seth was there looking miserable. He quickly looked away as Seth looked up obviously seeing him. Dean turned to Roman "Come on Ro.. Lets see what crap they are serving" Roman Smirked back at Dean. They walked to the hot counter and got handed a plate with some kind of stew on it with a bread roll. They inspected the plates clearly not impressed but what more would they expect.

They walked over to where Jimmy, Jey and Seth were as Dean had noticed them now. They sat down Dean sat next to Seth and Roman sat next to Dean and his cousins were opposite, His cousins eyes lit up as they saw them both smiling widely Jimmy spoke first "Your back!!" Jey speaking after "You was gone a while man!" Looking at Roman "Still not used to looking at you like this Rome.." Roman looked down.. At his plate, he suddenly felt a hand on his thigh realising Dean was comforting him again.

He looked back up, he didn't keep his hand there for long incase someone noticed but it was enough for Roman to know Dean was letting him know it was ok, "Oh trust me.. This is all weird to me.. Seeing you guys like that" they both frowned.. Jey saying softly "I know man.. Trust me.. we know.." They continued to eat as Roman and Dean started their meal it wasn't too great but at least it was something and they were starving.

Seth was playing with the food on his plate with his fork he was not hungry the food was unappealing and he was beyond unhappy he did not look up when Roman and Dean sat down he wondered were they had been and no one even said 'hey' when they sat down.. Was Roman now ignoring him? had he upset him that much?, Seth had a temper he felt bad about the way he acted towards the other four an hour ago. When he found Jimmy and Jey again he had apologised and of course they said it was fine and to not worry about it.

Dean looked over at Seth and nudged him "Hey man!" Seth looked over at him slowly "Glad to see your back.. We get why you were mad earlier.. And its ok.. Trust me I am sure Ro here understand plenty of how awful of an ordeal it was and the twins.. We are here for you" Seth smiled realising what Dean said was 100% true and that he had called Roman 'Ro', they had longer hair and he was sure they felt the same or even worse especially Roman, who he had treated the worst he shouldn't of yelled at him.

Seth looked over at Roman, he was not looking his way he was too busy trying to eat the meal in front of him. He decided he had better say something he swallowed before he spoke "I am sorry for how I acted.." He looked down at the table "I acted like a jerk I know.. I shouldn't of acted so self centred.. Hope you can forgive me..". Roman looked over at Seth he was surprised at how Seth had apologised, Seth looked at him as he noticed his eyes on him, Roman spoke softly "of course we forgive you.. We get why you were angry.." He gave Seth a small smile Seth smiled back he really did hope Roman meant it. Dean grinned too "Yes we forgive you! Of course we would" They all went back to finishing their meals.

Seth really did hope that Roman meant what he said about forgiving him, he really was worried he would be mad at him. But still deep down did not want Roman looking at him with his hair so ugly like this.. But what could he do about it, apart from maybe hope that they could get past the fact this all had to happen. He was still into Roman, he liked nearly everything about him he liked his tattoo, his body which of course he had seen and of course he loved the way he had kissed him. He was really into his beautiful locks but why should he like him any less. He was still that same guy he liked the very same morning. If Roman still wanted him that is.

They had all finished there food it was now free time again until bed time at 10pm it was only an hour away. They all walked out the food hall, Dean grabbed Roman by the arm and Roman stopped as the other three walked ahead. Roman looked at Dean smiling at him he still felt so happy inside when ever he looked at Dean it felt as if his heart fluttered he had never felt like this. Dean smiled seeing the grin on Romans face "Ro.. I.. I wish I could do what I wanted with you!" He found if hard to not hug him, hold his hand, kiss him some more, there was so much rushing around his brain.

Roman moved a little closer "I know.. I feel the same.. The want for you is unbearable Dean.. The fact I cant do what I like with you right now..." He sighed "its torturous.." Dean looked into his eyes so happy he wasn't the only one feeling this way "How will we do this Roman..?" Roman noticed the sadness in his eyes and the frown on his face "I don't know Dean" he replied softly, "but... We're in this together and keep remembering that I am wanting you the whole time" he smiled softly, This made Dean instantly smile.

They started walking as they saw the others turn around noticing they were not there, Dean spoke quietly to Roman "What about Seth... He clearly likes you... Its not that I care if he finds out.. Oh I dunno.." Feeling a little mean he stopped. Roman was worried as he had not told Dean he has kissed Seth earlier that day, "Dean.... I..." He stopped he didn't want to ruin anything with Dean. "I dunno what to do.. Maybe I will talk to him.. But what would I even say.." Dean looked at him as they walked replying quietly as they approached the others "I really don't know.. We will just ride it out.." He smiled wanting to hold Romans hand as it swayed next to his as they walked.

They reached the other three, Jey and Jimmy looked at Roman as Jey spoke "Come on we weren't walking that fast" he chuckled. Roman smirked "Where shall we go.. Shall we just go sit somewhere and talk..? Don't want go where all the others are.." Jimmy nodded "Sounds good", they walked to were it was quiet and no one else was around and they sat down.


	10. Hearing the truth and wishing you hadn't - 10

Seth looked at Roman and Dean he didn't get why they fell behind they must of been talking.. He was feeling jealous he wanted to talk with Roman badly. He sat next to Roman he wouldn't be able to talk about what he wanted with everyone around.  
He observed Roman as he finally was close to him he was still attractive in every way, yes he loved how Roman looked before but that was all in the past now as was his old look. He needed to know how Roman felt about him.

Roman was talking to Jimmy and Jey so Seth didn't want to interrupt. He looked over at Dean he noticed that he was looking at Roman, but it wasn't that he was looking at Roman that made Seth a little annoyed and confused it was the way he was looking at him. What was going on here Seth thought, did Dean have a crush on Roman? By the way he was looking at him it very much seemed that way but it seemed to be a very endearing look.

Dean looked at Roman as he sat by Romans other side, he felt so happy and warm inside he just wanted to be close to Roman. He was startled as something happened that was not anticipating at all, Seth was now next to him calling to him he snapped out of his daze turning to face Seth, he had a look on his face that Dean could not quite read. Seth spoke quickly "Hey.. Can we go somewhere to talk??" Dean was confused by the fact that Seth wanted to talk to him and not Roman. Dean nodded "yeh sure pal" he got up looking back at Roman who looked puzzled as to what was happening.

Seth walked off and Dean followed they walked till they reached a hut they walked behind it where no one was around and Seth stopped and turned to Dean. He looked at Dean he didn't get what was going on here, Dean looked at Seth speaking low "Seth.. Whats up..? You ok..?" Seth didn't know what to really say he hadn't thought this through.

He decided to play it cool and act like Dean was his pal that he wanted info from. "Well... I was wondering something.. I was watching back there and.. Well i saw the way you was looking at Roman." Dean knew Seth was on to him, how could he of been that obvious? He couldn't help it but he shouldn't of let his guard down no one could know. They would get in trouble, what if it was someone else who noticed? how was he going to hide his feelings that he felt for Roman.

Then he remembered Seth liked Roman, thats why he was asking him and being like this. Seth saw the change in Deans expression, Dean replied "Um... Wow.. I am embarrassed.." He rubbed the back of his neck, "what can I say Seth.. He is.. A good looking guy.." He tried to play it cool. Seth's expression was on the verge of annoyed and upset he felt overly jealous, but that look Dean gave Roman seemed deeper "Dean.. You like him..?" Dean shrugged "I know you like Roman too Seth.. I saw the way you act around him and look at him, but I..." He stopped for a second.

Why was he going to say this to him? To make him back off? He didn't want to fall out with Seth as he seemed cool but he needed him to know, Seth waited for him to continue but got inpatient "You what..?" Dean continued he could see Seth was looking agitated "I more than.. Like him Seth.." He looked away blushing. 'Crap, crap, crap' Dean thought to himself. Seth stared at Dean he was worried something was going on between them, but it couldn't be right.. This had only been one day.. And a lot had happened already.

Dean knew he liked Roman was he making it that obvious? Dean liked him more than a little..? "Is something going on with you two Dean..?" He tried to keep calm but he was failing and Dean looked up seeing Seth looked upset "I don't.. Know what to say.." Dean replied, what could he say that would not upset him.. What could he not say..? Seth could not hold back anymore "Roman.. Kissed me in the shower this morning.. And he liked it.. I liked it.. And now your all saying you like him..?" Dean felt his heart ache.

He did not know this. He thought Seth only had a crush on Roman but they had kissed..? And in the shower..? He felt upset, confused and jealous that Seth had seen Roman completely naked and made out in the shower block. He also thought of how Seth had gotten to make out with Roman while he had his hair long, before Dean had even made a move. He shouldn't be mad at Seth but he was, and was upset that Roman had not told him but maybe everything Roman had felt for Seth had left after he had kissed him. As it felt like what they had between them was something special.

Seth hoped Dean would think now that him and Roman would not happen as Roman liked him, but he still thought there was something Dean was hiding. He watched the look on Deans face after he had told him Roman kissed him, he saw how his expression had changed. Dean looked at Seth his expression was a little angry, he didn't want to upset him but he was making him annoyed "Seth... After you acted like a total jerk to Roman.. I was there for him, not you!".

He was almost glaring at Seth now "You left because you acted like it was all about yourself, when he was hurting.. a lot" Seth looked back at him feeling anger building up as Dean continued "and guess what Seth I helped him feel better not you! You only liked Roman as you had a crush on him its all about looks to you.. Do you not care how he felt at all or how sad he may have been..? And Guess what I did care and I was there comforting him.. ".

Seth listened he knew Dean would of been first with Roman after that awful ordeal happened that afternoon, but he didn't realise it would of been Dean comforting him. He could not lie he had been selfish, he had only thought about how low and upset he had felt and he felt awful about it now he looked away from Dean. He knew he had messed up. Dean stood watching him, did he keep going or did he just stop, Seth looked upset maybe he realised he was wrong.

Seth spoke softly trying to keep calm "And.. What else happened Dean..?" Dean looked at him confused. He wanted to know..? He reluctantly told him "We made out Seth.. Not right after.. But it just happened.. I never knew Roman kissed you.. I just thought you liked him..?" Seth still was looking at the ground his heart felt like it had shattered he had ruined what was between him and Roman and while he was gone Dean had been kissing him.

Roman must of been hurt to not care for him anymore and just get with Dean like that. He felt a tear run down his cheek and thought how Roman probably never liked him in the first place. He turned to walk away from Dean, he wanted to leave he didn't want to be here anymore he wanted to be at home but he was stuck there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dean told Seth about him and Roman!!! wow!! Do you feel bad for Seth ? :( I do a little but he is a little to blame.. he shouldn't of left Roman when he needed him.


	11. I need you - 11

Dean watched as he left, he didn't stop him he felt bad for him he didn't know what to say. He walked back to where Roman had been with the twins. He felt weird inside, full of annoyance that Roman had not told him he had made out with Seth in the shower that morning. Roman looked up as he saw Dean walking back without Seth he went to stand up as Dean approached, Roman walked up to him and Dean grabbed him by the arm pulling him away so they could talk.

the twins looked at them confused Jey said to Jimmy "Seems Roman is in trouble" Jimmy smirked at his brother. Roman saw the look Dean had on his face he was worried, he had guessed what the two had been talking about and he felt bad. He felt bad about Seth and felt worse that Dean may not like him as he never told him he had kissed Seth and he knew Seth would of told him. Roman looked at Dean his expression was clearly not a happy one it was more upset. Dean stared at him wanting Roman to talk.

Roman felt his heart racing in his chest he really couldn't let Dean think he was a guy who messed around he definitely was not intending to ever mess him around. "Dean... I am so sorry..." He looked at him with pleading eyes, "I am sorry I did not tell you.. That I.. Kissed Seth today.. I didn't want to tell you and make you think bad of me.." Dean looked into his eyes and saw the guilt and sadness he knew Roman felt bad about not telling him.

He was surprised he didn't have to of said anything and Roman just came right out not denying anything and said he was sorry. No one had ever been like this with him everyone had always messed him around or just cheated on him and lied, but Roman.. He was different entirely he didn't tell him as he was worried to. Roman continued "Dean.. I really hope you can forgive me... I mean, I need you.. And.." Dean cut him off and wrapped his arms around Romans neck quickly pulling him close he didn't have to plead with him or feel bad, it was ok he understood and saw how bad he had felt.

Roman wrapped his arms around Dean holding him close, Dean spoke softly "Its ok Ro, I forgive you." Roman buried his face into Deans neck, he felt so much better that Dean knew and that he forgave him. He closed his eyes taking in Deans scent his natural scent he smelt so good, he wouldn't mind always being this close to him. Dean lent his head against Romans closing his eyes also "Ro.. I want to be away from here... With you.." Roman nodded softly "I feel the same way Dean.. How am I meant to do this..?" Dean held Roman tightly "I am right here Ro.. The whole time I will be here.. Even if its not how we want it to be.." This made Roman smiled softly.

Roman knew it would be almost time for them to head to the sleeping quarters, he imagines how nice it would be to fall sleep in Deans arms. He blushed thinking of it, "I Wish I could hold you like this all night long.." Dean felt his cheeks grow warmer "Now thats something to look forward to" he smiled replying thinking how wonderful that would be. He run his hand slowly over Romans hair it felt soft under his fingers, Roman kept his eyes closed as he felt Deans fingers running over his hair it felt rather weird.

It seemed as if he would never get used to how different it felt, It didn't feel horrid just oddly different. "I miss it.." He said quietly, Dean pulled back a little he cupped Romans cheeks in his hands and gave him a small smile "I know Ro, but you know the good thing about hair..?" He stroked his cheek with his thumb as he continued "It grows back! It may take a while, but it will be long and how you want it to be again soon" Roman smiled back "You know how to make me feel better" Dean grinned at him leaning his forehead against his.

"I Can't believe this is even real and that you even want me.." Dean said softly This made Romans heart fluttering happily "Its real.. And I do want you.. I want you more than anything" He moved his hands behind Deans head and kissed him softly whispering continuing "Its like a dream being with you" Dean smiled against Romans lips happily kissing him back.

Dean frowned playfully "I am a little jealous that he saw you... You know.. Um.. Naked in the shower.. And was close to you.. Like that" Roman looked into his eyes sadly "Dean.. I.." Dean run his finger over Romans cheek "Hey.. Its ok.. I have it all to look forward too right?" that made Roman smile "Yes we have that all to look forward too I cant wait" this made Dean grinned at him happily.

The two parted knowing they had better head back to where they had left Jimmy and Jey. They walked back Dean spoke quietly "What do we do with Seth.. I Think he hates us right now.." Roman frowned "I really don't know, Just see how it goes. I feel bad.. But glad he knows about you.. and me" he gave a small smile, Dean nodded "same I dunno how he will act towards us now" he shrugged. They reached Jimmy and Jey, Roman walked to them "Hey!" The two turned seeing them they both stood up. Jimmy walked to Roman "Hey! Your back! All ok..?" Roman smiled "Yeah I think.. Things will be fine".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awww!! Glad Dean has such a warm heart and forgave Roman! Roman was scared to tell him as he didn't want to mess anything between them up already!!! >.<   
> *The Feels* <3


	12. Thoughts in the darkness - 12

They walked together heading to the sleeping quarters, they approached the door walking in they were not sure if they were early or late but everyone was in there it seemed. They quickly headed to the back of the building were their beds were. Roman saw Seth sitting on his bed next to his one, Seth looked up quickly seeing the four walk in but he looked away just as fast. Roman felt bad he didn't want Seth hating him but he mostly likely did.

Seth had been there for a while about 20 minutes just sitting on the bed wishing it was lights out already so he could disappear into the darkness and not have to deal with any of this. He was staring into nothingness wishing time would pass quicker. He felt awful he really did think Roman liked him, but like always he was wrong. It hurt, he wondered why was their a change in Romans feeling towards him.

Was he really that ugly without his longer hair he had looked at himself in the mirror in the bathroom he had to admit he was now not overly attractive but he was still him, Was he a player? Why was Dean better than he was? All these questions rushed though his mind. He looked up seeing Roman and the others, he looked away quickly not wanting to see them not wanting them to notice he had even looked up at all. He wished he could move beds.

The four headed to their beds sitting on them, Roman looked across at Dean who was opposite him wishing he was closer but this is how it had to be for now he knew the two of them were moving pretty quickly but he did not care. He smiled softly as he saw Dean smiling at him. Jimmy and Jey were talking and called to Dean for him to join in. Roman looked over at Seth he was not looking his way. The tall man from before came in the building and spoke "Lights out, you will be awaken in the morning" he turned the lights off and quickly left.

Roman lie there looking at the ceiling the room was pitch black, his legs were still heavy and sore from all the running earlier, the bed was nowhere near as comfortable as his bed at home. It was silent surprisingly he closed his eyes and thought about the day that he had been though. A heck of a lot had happened he had been left here, met Dean and Seth, done a lot of running, had his hair ruined, got with Seth and fell for Dean so much was rushing around in his head. He wanted to just relax but he knew relaxing was not anything he would have the luxury of doing any time soon.

He started to think about Dean, of how everything had happened so quickly but he wasn't complaining at all. He was loving it, no one had made him feel this way, so much want and it felt so teasing that he couldn't do what he wanted with him. Dean didn't judge him and not like him with his new not so appealing look, he still wanted him. It felt unreal like a joke or a dream but he could tell by the way Dean was with him and the way he looked at him that this was the real thing those feeling meant something and Roman would do anything to not let anything ruin that, he wanted Dean to always want him. It felt silly as it had only been a day but it just felt right. He wished he was laying with him now just to be close to him.

Dean lie on his side looking out into the dark room he could not see anything. It felt so weird being here in this room in the darkness knowing he was not alone in his room back at the place he used to stay at. He could not call that place home, anything was better than being there he told himself even here. Then Roman was instantly in his head, yes it was definitely better here. He had meet him. He knew he didn't have to of told Roman how he felt about him today, but it felt right to. He wanted to tell him, he wanted to make him feel better as he knew he was feeling awful, he didn't want him to feel ugly.. Because Roman was far from ugly.

He also didn't want Seth getting closer to Roman as that would make his heart ache. It had all happened so fast but it all felt wonderful. He really had such strong feeling towards Roman, this had never happened.. He would like people before but that was more like a small crush but this.. It felt a hundred percent different.

He felt like he had to be with Roman, make him always feel better and happy when he needed it , tell him how perfect and beautiful he was, to hold his hand and to protect him the best he could. It felt as if they had known each other for years but it had been just this one day, it was a weird feeling. As he lay there he began to blush as he thought of all the wonderful things he and Roman could do together he tried not to chuckle as images came in his head. If only he was in a bed with him right now. He felt himself become hard and cursed himself 'darn it Dean why did you think about that..'. He reached down to touch himself wishing it was Romans hand.


	13. You look handsome to me - 13

Roman was sleeping peacefully considering where he was, he was definitely tired from the long day yesterday. But suddenly there was a loud sound that startled him awake, as he woke up more he realised it was a whistle being blown. He sat up looking around seeing the tall man from the day before, Corporal Kane. He was standing by the door blowing a whistle to wake them all up. He had no idea what the time was, it looked dark outside the window it must of been really early, the room was filled with moans from the boys clearly not happy with the rude awakening.

The man spoke loudly "Wake up!! Its time to get in your selfs up and dressed.. Busy day ahead of you.." Roman groaned he was guessing it was like 5am he would never be up this early. He sat up on the bed getting out the covers he looked over seeing Dean, he was looking his way already he saw the smile on his lips he gave him a soft warm smile in return. Dean gave Roman a unimpressed look as to say 'I wish I was still asleep', Roman Nodded giving a displeased look back this made Dean chuckle. Roman eyed him thinking about how cute Dean would of looked with messy morning hair and grinned to himself.

He stood up and made the bed, he realised they all slept in their clothes from the day before, he looked down at the washed out bottoms and shrugged thinking 'well at least I don't have to get dressed now'. Everyone was up and all the beds were made, the man walked up and down as they all stood there by their beds standing to attention. When the man was pleased that all the boys had made their beds and were dressed ready he spoke again "You have 15 minutes to do what you have to, then meet me outside." He walked out the building.

Seth watched as the man left he wanted to leave to be away from Roman he couldn't stand the fact that the others were now pretending he didn't exist. He felt so alone, yesterday it felt as if he had made four new friends and his time here wouldn't of been so bad after all.. But was he wrong. As he walked to the washroom he wished that he has never kissed Roman yesterday and hide all signs that he was attracted to him. He brushed his teeth put his wash stuff back in his bathroom locker and rushed outside.

Roman walked over to the three opposite him sleepily speaking "Morning! This is awful.. I'm never up this early.. 8am is bad enough" they all looked just as tired as he was feeling. Jimmy huffed "I dread to know what time it is!" Jey replied "I dunno but my body is telling my to get my ass back to bed ya'll" the four chuckled.

Dean moved close to Roman smiling at him wishing he could get closer to him right now, he looked amazing even in the morning. "Hey" he said softly, Roman instantly turned to look at Dean seeing his cute face staring right at him, "Hey Dean! And what a wonderful morning it is.. Getting to See you" he said quietly and smiles warmly, Dean grinned widely "You know you make every situation better, now I don't mind being woken up early" he whispered back. Both of them now having huge smile on their faces.

The four of them put their boots on and headed to the wash room to freshen up and get ready to head out for what ever it was that was planned that morning. Roman got his stuff from his locker, he quickly brushed his teeth and frowned as he looked at himself in the mirror. Usually in the mornings he would be waking up and brushing his hair and using product so he looked presentable for the day but now..now he didn't even have the luxury of that. He looked tired but that was not too different from normal, he always had late nights and barely slept. He made a face as he run his hand over his hair it really was horrible he thought to himself, he could do nothing with it. This was the first time he had stopped to take a look at himself since yesterday morning.

The whole time Dean was next to Roman watching him he noticed how he was observing himself frowning, if only he could stand behind him with his arms wrapped around his waist placing soft kisses to his neck letting him know everything would be ok and telling him how beautiful he was to him no matter what. He bit his lip as he thought of it, he looked away from him quickly incase anyone around noticed, Seth noticed yesterday instantly he couldn't let anyone else know how he felt for Roman. He rushed to do his own teeth and splashed some cold water on his face to try wake up a little.

He looked back at Roman, who was still frowning looking at himself he looked away from his reflection clearly displeased with what he saw. Dean leaned over to him and whispered softly "You look handsome to me Ro" Roman felt his breath on his neck as Dean leaned in close. He would do anything to kiss Dean right now and do what he wanted, he turned to him with a soft smile on his lips as Dean quickly stepped back. "Oh Dean.. If only I believed you" he chuckled. Dean grinned "Well its true". No one would know what they were talking about and it was great. Roman heart fluttered happily. Roman hurried to shave quickly cleaning up his goatee. Dean observed his stubble in the mirror and decided it could last for another day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> awwww!!!!! soo cute!!!! hehe! <3 but eww early morning!! :(


	14. All I want is to make you happy

Everyone else had left the washroom finally, Roman and Dean had been stalling for a reason. Roman wrapped his arms quickly around Dean and pulled him with him till they were behind a wall he looked into his brilliant blue eyes, Dean gazing back into his. He moved one of his hands up placing it on Deans cheek rubbing his thumb over Deans stubble and chuckled softly "You didn't even shave for me..?" Dean smiled playfully "Oh.. You not a fuzz kinda guy?" This made Roman grin and laugh more "you look hot with it, so yeah I guess I am!" Dean chuckled moving his hand to run his fingers over Romans cheek, his skin where he had shaved was smooth and it felt amazing to the touch.

Roman watched him, he then run his fingers along his jawline as he reached his goatee he brushed his fingers over the well kept hair. "Ro your perfect.. so beautiful..to stunning for a wreck like me" Their eyes met again, Roman pulled Dean closer to him with his arm tightly wrapped around his waist "Don't say that.." He furrowed his brow "thats not at all true, your perfect to me.. I like everything I am seeing Dean.. And still I want to see more" a dark blush spread over Deans cheeks, he wrapped his hand behind Romans head and kissed him deeply, Roman kissed him back hard and lovingly wanting all of Dean that he could get. They both closed their eyes melting into the kiss, they were finally alone and close to one another again and it felt wonderful.

Roman slid his tongue deep into Deans mouth rubbing it against his lovers, Dean moaned softly feeling Romans tongue roaming every inch of his mouth he rubbed his own back against his feeling a wave of delight every time their tongues would touch. Dean run his hand over the hair at the back of Romans head wishing there was still those beautiful locks there to hold on to. Roman slowly run his hands down Deans back and over his butt, Dean would let him touch him anywhere and he wanted more, he wanted all of Roman as he was sure Roman wanted all of him. The two had completely forgotten where they were and had gotten overly carried away and nothing mattered in that moment but the lust and want they had for one another.

Dean moved his free hand down Romans body groaning softly as Roman squeezed his butt, he Could feel Romans hardness pressed against him he really did want him if he was too blind to see it before it was clear as day now. He slid his hand down more between them and placed it over Romans pants where his member was that was wanting some much needed attention. Roman gasped into Deans mouth as he felt his hand cup his hardness he wasn't expecting it, he opened his eyes quickly and looked down at what Dean was doing, Dean looked at him with soft innocent eyes he didn't want to over step but he wanted to touch Roman and wanted to make him feel good.

Roman looked into his eyes were they moving too fast? Roman had moved quicker with others before so this was actually moving slow.. But for some reason this was right and the speed was perfect. It made it more special. He moved one hand to cup Deans face as he looked into his eyes, he slowly pulled him back in for a soft and passionate kiss edging Dean on to continue what he was doing both of them closing their eyes again. He stroked over his pants rubbing over the hardness making Roman moan softly into the kiss. Dean broke the kiss and started to place loving kisses along Romans jaw line making him lean his head back against the wall behind him. Dean traveled the kisses hungrily down Romans perfectly exposed neck, pressing his hand harder against his member rubbing quicker, Dean loving all of Romans beautiful moans.

Roman wrapped his arms tightly around Dean as he moved his hips rubbing himself against Deans hand "Fuck..Dean.. This.. Is too much.." He said as he was breathing heavily between the sweet moans, Dean moved closer to his ear placing a soft kiss just under his lobe whispering "You want me to stop?" Teasingly already knowing the answer, Roman whined the reply "no". With that Dean travelled down Romans neck alternating from running his tongue over his skin and placing hot kisses. He reached his collar bone lustfully kissing over the area. Roman was in a state of pure bliss he had wanted Dean to be like this with him since they kissed yesterday he clenched Deans shirt in his hands his boxers feeling so tight his hardness begging for some kind of release.

He whined Deans name softly Dean looking up at him biting his lip knowing what Roman was needing, Both of them were breathing heavily this was a perfect moment they were both craving for. Dean looked into Romans eyes seeing how full of lust they were for him, his heart was racing just the fact that he was doing all this to someone as beautiful as Roman, he was even more beautiful now experiencing this pleasure. Roman looked at him his eyes were soft he was a little nervous for Dean to touch his bare member as he has never felt this way about anyone before this was different his heart was beating in his chest like crazy.

Dean placed his hands both on Romans cheeks smiling softly looking at him like he was the most perfect thing he had ever laid his eyes on. "I'm crazy about you Ro.. All I want is to be around you and to make you happy.." He stopped realised what he said.. He blushed deeply, A huge smile spread over Romans face as Dean spoke again "That sounds weird.. To say out loud" he thought to himself that he sounded like some crazy obsessive girl but Roman just smiled at him lovingly "Dean.. Thats all I want too.. I..cant explain how I feel about you.. This feeling I have for you is... so new and different.. And I have never been this crazy for anyone before". Dean grinned widely not able to keep the smile from spreading.

Roman cupped his hands behind Deans head feeling his soft hair against his fingers as he kissed his sweet lips slowly the way Dean had kissed him the first time they had kissed one another. Dean moved his hands placing them on Romans chest moving them slowly down his body till he reached his hips as he kissed Romans back softly and lovingly. He slid one hand into Romans pants and then into his boxers still moving slowly he reached Romans hard member running his fingers softly over the length Roman let out a pleasurable sigh into Deans mouth as he felt his fingers run along his hardness, he had wanted this so badly.   
Dean was aroused and amazed at how large Roman was.

Dean kept kissing Roman the soft kissed becoming more eager and lustful the more Dean stroked his fingers over Romans length, he slowly wrapped his hand around the large shaft as Roman released more wonderful moans into his mouth he started to pump his hand starting slow. Dean loved Romans moans it was the most perfect sound to his ears, Roman started to trust himself into Deans hand going with Deans rhythm. He hated how close he was already, but he couldn't help it this was too good and Dean was what he wanted he was completely turned on by it all.

Dean sped up as he pumped Romans length which made Roman kiss him harder and deeper as his breathing increased, Dean happily kissed him back he could kiss Roman like this always. Roman moaned into the kiss holding Dean tightly as he shuddered releasing into Deans hand, Dean held him close with his free arm softly kissing Romans lips looking at his face and he was so gorgeous right now dean blushed biting his lip, he actually did it! he pleasured Roman and it felt amazing. Roman was panting as he stared at Dean a small smile appeared on his lips "wow" he said softly, he then tiredly rested his head on Deans shoulder, his heart still pounding against his chest.

Dean pulled his now sticky hand from Romans underwear still holding him close with his other arm feeling as if his heart was doing happy flips in his chest. Dean said softly "Your perfect". In that moment he remembered what they were meant to be doing! They were meant to go meet teacher outside and he was sure they had been a lot longer than 15 minutes. He didn't want to rush Roman but he knew they would be in a lot of trouble now. This was the real first day!

"Ro.." Dean said softly, Roman turned his head a little looking his way as his panting was subsiding, Dean continued "We were meant to meet outside.. And we... Um completely got carried away" he chuckled a little placing a kiss on Romans nose. Roman's eyes widened a little as he had gotten lost in the moment forgetting also, he moved to placing his hands on Deans hips "crap... We really did get carried away.. How will we explain where we have been...?" He looked into Deans eyes as he continued "But I wouldn't change what we just did for anything... " he blushed smiling softly making Dean smile also "Nor would I, not ever! I... Loved it..".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3 <3 So much love and lust! I really hope you enjoyed this sweet chapter! :p


	15. Was I seriously going to say that you're 'Mine'?

Roman and Dean left the washroom unsure what they should do or where they should even go. There was no clocks they could see so they were unsure on the amount of time that had pasted. They had been lucky that no one had entered the washroom while they were together in there.   
It had now gotten a little brighter outside, they walked around the camp as approached the largest building on the lot. Roman looked behind him seeing that Dean was close by him he smiled "Ok... If they are in a lesson or something then this is gonna be.. Um.." Dean nudged him in the arm playfully "Come on Ro! You can't tell me you haven't been late to class before..!" He smirked, Roman chuckled "Well.. Yeah many times, but this place.. Seems they would be a lot harder on you for screwing up.. Like what would even happen?" Dean saw the look on Romans face a slight look of worry and uncertainty.

Dean moved his hand slowly taking Romans hand in his between them so no one could see if anyone was around as he spoke "Well, unlike all those other times.. I am with you.. And well we can deal with whatever they will dish out to us together! Right!" Roman smiled softly as he felt Deans hand in his, he squeezed his hand back "Your right Dean, we will endure whatever they do.. Together!" Dean grinned as he let go of Romans hand and opened the doors that were in front of them. The two walked in, the building seemed to be pretty quiet they both guessed this was where lessons would take place, maybe they had only missed ten minutes.

They walked past doors looking in and not seeing anyone they knew that would of been in their class. Roman wished they would of been allowed to of kept their cell phones, at least that way he could of dropped either Jimmy or Jey a text asking where they were.  
Finally they had found them, Roman looked in a window seeing boys all in a class and he scanned them and his eyes finally set on jimmy. He whispered "Hey Dean, found them.." Dean walked over peering in "Ok.. " he breathed out quickly "Just follow my lead" he grinned, Roman nodded feeling a little worried the fact the whole class of boys would wonder where they had been.

Dean opened the class room Door and with that all eyes in the room were looking in their direction. Jimmy and Jey chuckled as they saw it was Dean and Roman the two has wondered where they had disappeared too. Dean walked in the class he did not seem to bothered by everyone watching him, Roman felt all the eyes on him and refused to look in the boys direction.   
The teacher looked at the two looking severely unimpressed that they had both turned up to his class late. Roman scanned the board seeing the man was called 'Mr Show', he was a very large man with a bald head and a beard he appeared to be at least 7 foot tall which was really intimidating.

He put the book he was holding down and raised his brow as he allowed Dean to speak. Dean watched knowing he had to come up with a quick but convincing lie for why him and Roman were so late. Dean spoke trying to not seem as if he had made the story up "We kind of got left in the washroom, when we went to join the rest outside.. they were gone... So we didn't know where to go.. And kinda got lost.." Dean stopped and waited for the mans reply. The teacher looked at him he clearly thought that was the worst excuse he had ever heard, he stood up walked closer to the boys "You.. Got lost? Can you explain why everyone else had managed to meet up at the right time and get to my class?" The two looked away unsure what they should say.

The man rolled his eyes turning away from them going back to continuing the lesson "Go take a seat.. You will be dealt with later" he went back to talking to the class. Dean and Roman looked at each other giving each other a look, as Dean shrugged a little. Roman looked around for an empty seat he spotted Jimmy and Jey looked his way they both had a smirk on their faces. He looked at them as to say back 'Yeah.. I know'. There was two seats near the back Roman took a seat and as Dean was about to sit down he heard Mr Show say loudly "No.. You can sit at the front Ambrose.." Pointing at a table" Dean huffed a little he didn't want to sit all that way apart from Roman. He didn't want to sit at at the front of the class, at his old school he would always try sit at the back away from everyone else.

Roman frowned a little as Dean got told to move forward, but he guessed they had kind of turned up 15 minutes late they were bond to be in trouble.   
Roman barely went to any of his classes at his old school so sitting though a whole history lesson was beyond boring for him. The lesson was finally over the boys all started to get up to leave as Mr Show told them they could go. Jimmy and Jey walked over the Roman "wow.. You was late.. And on your second real day man!!" Jey chuckled, Roman shrugged a little "I know.. No doubt we will get told off or what ever they do here.." He sighed a little he didn't really care what they would do if they didn't follow rules. The three walked to meet Dean at his desk, the teacher had already left the class Roman and Dean were kind of glad as they didn't want him to shout at them he was a little intimidating being that tall.

The four walked to the next lesson it was to be outside they had no idea what it would be. They reaches the outdoor area, meeting up with the other boys from their class. Roman looked around and saw Seth he was standing alone, he really did feel bad he didn't want the reason that he was now alone being all his fault. Dean was next to Roman he watched him and followed his gaze to what Roman was looking at, he saw Seth just standing there by himself. He felt a lump in his throat he swallowed it away he felt like he was to blame for Seth's sadness, he was the first person Dean had meet here and they appeared to get on really well. But then all this stuff happened with Roman and now it was obvious that Seth despised him.

Dean reached over and tugged a little at Romans shirt to get his attention, Roman quickly turned and fixed his attention on Dean. Dean spoke softly "You.. Ok..?" Romans expression was a little hard to read, he shrugged a little and replied "Yeah.. I'm good.. Its just.. Look at him" looking back at Seth, Dean looked his way again seeing Seth looking glumly at the ground "I dunno.. He wouldn't join us even if we asked him too" Roman sighed a little "I know.. I Guess.. You know.. I just feel bad." Dean gave him and apologetic look "Ro.. " he stopped as Roman looked at him he had a small smile on his lips, Dean knew what Roman was thinking and smiled a little too as he spoke again but a little quieter "I know.. We both feel bad.. But I will not feel bad over how I feel for you, and how your..." He stopped himself quickly as he realised what he was about to say! Was he serious going to say Roman was 'his'.

Roman tilted his head a little as Dean stopped talking, wondering why he stopped and what he was going to say, he saw a small blush appear over his cheeks. Dean looked away and stared at the ground he bit his lip as his heart raced a little, he almost let his stupid mind speak for him, what would Roman think of him if he just blurted out 'and how your mine' to say already that Roman was 'his' would be too much. He felt a hand softly placed on his shoulder as he looked over at Roman as he heard him say softly "Dean... Whats wrong" he said with a soft chuckle.

Dean looked up shyly at Roman but before he could answer the sound of a loud whistle ringed though their ears. They turned to see the large man from yesterday Corporal Kane, who was blowing a whistle to get the boys attention. His voice bellowed out as he spoke to the class "Welcome to your first real day here, and this will be your first real fitness lesson." He looked over the group of boys, "Today you will be doing an obstacle course" he walked over to the apparatus that was close by, all the boys followed. "Its all pretty straight forward, it will test you and put you though your limits. You must all complete it. I won't take any excuses." He walked side and signalled the boys to line up so they could start.

Roman looked over at Dean and his cousins making a displeased face, they frowned also. None of them had ever done a course like this, It would be a challenge thats for sure. Seth stood with the other boys by the front by a boy called Kevin and his friends. He thought it would be better to move closer than to stand alone. He looked around quickly to see where Roman and the others were, He looked away as he felt his chest tighten a little he still hated how this had all came to be and he was not ready for this course, but he was pretty athletic he was sure he would do it all fine.


	16. I can't understand what Dean has that I don't?

Roman approached the front he was next in line to start the course, Dean and his cousins would be close behind him. He held his fist out to Dean who smirked and gave him a friendly fist bump. They watched as they saw Seth doing to obstacles, he seemed to be doing okay much to their surprise. Roman and Dean started they seemed to be doing the course at pretty much the same pace. Climbing up and down ladders, jumping over obstacles, crawling though dirt under netting and though cement tunnels. The course was long and took a toll on them, but they kept going both of them focusing on completing it.

Roman reached the last obstacle and when he had finished he fell to his knee's exhausted. Soon after Dean was next to him joining him on the ground breathing heavily his arms and legs ached and throbbed. Roman stared at the ground as his heart beat hard in his chest he looked over at Dean who looked equally tired, both their outfits were covered in mud and dirt now. Dean looked his way and had a smile almost instantly for him as he breathed out "fuck that was hell!" Roman replied back though heavy breaths "That.. Sucked.. But we.. finished it!!" Dean moved towards Roman a little bit and nudged his arm before he stood up, he held an outstretched arm out to help Roman to his feet. They were both sweating and Roman felt the clamminess between their hands he squeezed his hand quickly before they separated making Dean shine him a brilliant grin.

The two walked over to watch the others doing the course. Roman was pretty impressed that Dean could keep up with him, it was kind of a turn on he was glad he was as quick and as athletic as he was. Dean looked around and saw the twins had now finished and were behind them clearly as tired as they had been minutes before, he saw Seth standing near the other boys watching the remaining boys finishing the course. He felt some pressure on his arm looking down seeing Romans hand placed there he looked up to his face seeing his blue eyes staring into his as he heard Roman says softly "I'll be right back.. Sure I'm allowed to leave to go to the bathroom right..?" Dean shrugged and nodded "yeah.. I'm Sure its fine.. See you in a bit" Roman smiled before turning and walking toward the shower block. Dean turned his attention to the twins and started a convocation to pass the time.

Seth was getting bored of waiting for the other boys to finish the course, he wanted it to be break already but then he realised he has no one to even hang out with on breaks now. He looked around shoving his hands in his pockets, he saw Roman walking to the shower block. Suddenly Seth got a thought, what if he could finally get a chance to talk to him now but he brushed the thought away. How could he, he didn't want to really deal with it.

But without even thinking too deeply about it Seth looked around to check if the teacher was looking his way, but they were to focused on watching the boys still doing the obstacles. He forced himself to walk and head to the washroom block. He walked in quietly, he saw Roman standing by the towels drying his hands. His heart was racing against his rib cage, he could not believe he was doing this. Roman turned as soon as he heard someone had entered the room, he was shocked to see Seth standing there by the door.

Roman looked at Seth as he stood there looking at him with those big brown eyes, he could not read the look on his face he did look upset so he looked away a little, wondering what he wanted. "Seth.." Roman said faintly, Seth looked over him scanning his face He noticed the look on his face he looked a little shocked and worried. Roman did not know how to react to Seth right now, Seth finally started talking as he walked a little closer to him and stopped about five feet in front of him. Romans felt bad about how he had treated Seth he thought he would of ignored him from here on out, but now he was in the bathroom standing right in front of him.

"Roman.." Seth's mind really was a mess as he tried to scramble what he was even going to say to him. He felt the sadness building up as he looked at him and saw the way Roman was looking at him, He looked confused. Roman stayed quiet to see what Seth was going to say, Seth wanted to just turn and leave and forget he even bothered to try talk to him.

He forced though the anxiety he had building up and continued "Why... Why did choose Dean.. Over me..?" He said quietly... Trying to contain himself from getting too upset. Roman looked at him his eyes widened a little as he heard what Seth has just asked him he felt his heart tighten up, how was he suppose to answer this. Seth felt a lump forming in his throat as he spoke again "I just.. Don't get it, you liked me yesterday morning... Then a hour later your over me.. Completely.. Is.. Is there something wrong with me.. I know I was upset yesterday after" he looked away "after well.. You know what happened.. And I know I shouldn't of treated you that way.. Like I said I'm sorry."

He felt tears building up he was never good at keeping his emotions in check, but he fought them away best he could. Roman stood there unsure of what to say to him he felt uncomfortable, he hurt him and he had no idea how to reply. He could see Seth was becoming more worked up as he kept talking.

"Am I like.. that ugly now? Can you not stand me with this hair? I can't understand what Dean has that I don't?.." He looked at the ground he couldn't look at Roman anymore he felt as if he would burst into tears any second. He didn't want the one who hurt him to see him cry.. And Roman had not said anything.

Roman needed to say something so he tried "Seth.. Please.. Stop.. I... " he didn't know what to say.. His heart was racing wildly it felt awful. Seth cut in "The stupid thing is.. Is that you don't even know what to say to me.." He felt a tear run down his cheek. Roman looked up seeing him staring at the floor "Its not like that at all, Its not that I don't like you, its not that I think your ugly.. Not at all.. Its just.." Roman stopped again. Seth's heart had not stopped aching he knew he should just go, this was too much. Seth looked up now Roman saw the tears streaks on his cheeks and how his eyes had reddened. He felt beyond bad he didn't want to make him sad like this, Seth said a little louder than before "Then what was it Roman..? Do you use people.. Is that it?" Roman spoke again "Seth! No I don't!!" Seth retorted back "Then what?!".

Roman was trying not to get mad at the man in front of him "I can't help how I feel about Dean ok! He was there yesterday.. When.." He felt sadness building up as he thought of yesterday and the ordeal that had happened, "When they took my best quality away from me!.. " Seth looked at him seeing Romans expression had changed, he didn't know how Roman had truly felt about yesterday.. As he had not gotten to talk to him since.

Roman looked down trying to not get upset but it was getting to him, Dean had been the one who had kept that sadness and depression away but now he was alone with Seth and he was not helping. Seth moved a little closer as he spoke again "Roman.." He looked over him studying him quickly, Roman saw him looking and it made him feel anxious and Seth shook his head a little "I get how you feel ok.. And I can tell you.. That.. Its not changed how I feel about you.. You don't look at all bad to me" he paused for a second as he had a quick flash back of the two of them from yesterday being together in this very room his heart beat quickly "I just.. I like you so much.. And I thought you felt the same way about me.. " he looked up at Roman as he thought of a wild idea that he hoped could work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SETH!! NO HE IS NOT YOURS ANYMORE!!! what is Seth trying to do? :o


	17. No one but you

Roman shyly rubbed behind his neck feeling the bristly hair there, he still hated how it felt. He was hoping that what Seth had just confessed to him of how he liked him had not made him blush. He knew Seth still liked him even now he had made it pretty clear. Its not that he didn't find Seth attractive, he did and he still found him cute. But stuff had changed quickly, he felt so much love for Dean. It was this weird feeling of how they were made for one another and he could not properly function anymore without him. He has never felt that way for another he knew that Seth was not the one that was meant for him no matter how cute he was, His heart was for another.

Dean was standing with Jimmy and Jey he was getting confused as to where Roman had gotten too. He had been at least over ten minutes. He scanned around not seeing Roman, but then he realised he could not see Seth anywhere. This made him suspicious and he felt worried, he turned to the twins "I will be back, I'm gonna see where Ro has gotten too" he started walking before the two could reply, He walked to the shower building to check on Roman.

Seth was now right in front of Roman, he plucked up all the courage that he could muster and quickly moved forward putting his hands on Romans chest and kissed Roman a little hard on the lips, he hoped that maybe if he kissed him that Roman would want him again, maybe he would realise that he did like him more than he liked Dean. Romans eyes widened as he realised what was happening, Seth had moved so quickly he was shocked that he was now forcefully kissing him, he was about to push him off when he heard the door to the washroom open and saw over Seth's shoulder that Dean was standing there! He was looking straight at the two with his jaw slightly dropped, he instantly saw the look of shock and despair on his face. Seth turned quickly and seeing him and froze.

Dean stood there in utter disbelief, as he walked into the washroom he was meet with the sight of Seth and Roman lip locking. His heart instantly felt as if it had sunk deep inside him. what was even going on, why would Roman do this to him. Didn't he tell him he meant a lot to him..? Did he lie? his jaw dropped and he could feel tears instantly forming in his eyes. He quickly turned around and rushed back out of the door, his heart felt as if it had shattered. He thought Roman was in love with him, but he would kiss Seth in the bathroom the second he was away from him?! What did he do to deserve this.

Roman forcefully pushes Seth away from him and glared at him as he growled "What the hell is your problem!?". He quickly rushed out of the building to catch up with Dean to try explain what had just happened, His chest was tight he needed to catch him quickly.   
Seth moved towards the cold tilled wall leaning against it, he felt dead inside. He liked Roman so much and he would never like him back, tears started to overflow and run down his cheeks. He felt heartbroken.

As Dean run he questioned himself about what he actually saw, but bad thoughts flooded his brain. His cheeks and eyes stung with non stopping tears. Dean never cried not ever, as it made him feel weak but he could not help it. He heard Roman calling to him but he did not stop, not until he felt Roman grab him by the wrist as he heard him say "Dean, Stop! Please!".   
He stopped but did not turn to face him.

The tears would not stop and he wished they would as he spat out "What the fuck.. Was that..?" Roman replied quickly not letting go of his wrist "Dean.. Please its not what it looked like!" Dean now turned to face him and pulled his arm free from his grasp "right.. You kissing seth is not what it looked like..? How exactly?" Roman felt his heart sink as he saw the tears running down Dean cheeks, "Seth kissed me Dean! I did not kiss him back.. He came in the bathroom and was talking to me asking me why I didn't want him and stuff and then he kissed me... ".

Dean was angry and upset as he listened, was Roman telling the truth was Seth really the one to blame? He went quiet and stared at the ground. Roman placed his hands on Deans shoulders turning him to make him look his way "Please believe me Dean! He came onto me, in no way did I want him kissing me!" His heart was racing and ached. Dean was looking into Romans eyes he saw how they had become wet with tears forming in them he also saw the look of pure worry on his face as he listened as Roman continued "I would never cheat on you with another! I don't want Seth not at all! I want you Dean! Just you! No one else!" A tear escaped his eyes and run down his cheek, the thought of Dean not believing him hurt a lot. Luckily no one else was around as lessons were still on.

Roman let go of Deans shoulders looking down a little "I'm.." He stopped for a second as he pushed the words out "I'm in love with you.. Can't you see that..?" He had never had to confess anything like this, but he feared if he did not tell Dean how he loved him he may never believe him. Dean's heart raced as Roman told him how he felt about him, he said softly "Your.. Really in love with me..?" Roman nodded softly, Dean blushed darkly he reached over and places his hand on Romans cheek, making him looked up again as their eyes meet. Dean wiped the tears away with his thumb as he said softly "Sorry I reacted like that.. " before he could say more Roman wrapped his arms around him pulling him close saying softly "I wouldn't ever hurt you! I only want you Dean! No one but you!" Dean brought his arms up and wrapped them around Roman as he buried his face into his shoulder "I only want you too" he said back almost whispering. Dean felt like everything was right just being in that loving embrace he shyly said "I am.. In love with you too".

Roman holding Dean close like this really was becoming his favourite thing to do. He felt better because Dean loved him still it really was the best feeling he had ever felt. He hoped that he trusted him from now on. He made a promise to himself that he would not let Seth touch him again, no matter how bad he would want to he did not care. He only loved one person and that person was not Seth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So many feels! :'( <3 I'd love to know what you think of m story I am always welcome to feedback! ^^


	18. He just couldn't keep his mouth shut!

Seth looked up as he heard the washroom door open, he quickly wiped his tears away with his hands as he saw boys from his lesson walking in the room so they could shower after getting filthy from doing the course. The twins entered the room seeing Seth the two walked over, Jey spoke "Hey have you seen Roman..? We have not seen him since he left during lesson?" Seth was angry the second Jey thought he would care and know where Roman would be.

He looked away and retorted "Why would I know where he is? Probably kissing Dean somewhere all I care!" His eyes widened and he threw his hand over his mouth as he realised what he had just said out loud. Jimmy and Jey had guessed that Roman and Dean had a thing going on but they both stared at Seth as he just blurted it out loud in the room now filling up with boys. Kevin (Owens) was behind Seth at the bench opposite he heard all that they had just said.

He was not the worlds nicest or understanding person. He did not like gays he was total against it he was shocked at what he had just heard. He turned to Seth "Reigns and.. Ambrose.. Are a thing? Really!?" He raised his brow, Seth felt his heart race he let his emotions get the better of him. Now he had fucked up!

Seth saw the look of disapproval on Kevin's face as he spoke "Well.. Um.." He didn't know what to say, did he cover it up protecting Roman even after he broke his heart! Why should he care for Roman's secret. He was not thinking straight, as he continued "You could say that.. But that's not my business" he quickly walked off to leave the building to get a change of clean clothes. The twins looked at one another worried, they didn't want Roman getting in trouble. They saw Kevin smirk and turn to talk to his friends Sami (Zayn), Chris (Jericho) and Finn (Balor). Seth soon returned and like the others started to change out the muddy clothes.

Not too long after Dean and Roman walked into the shower block, as they walked in all eyes turned to look their way. The two stood there confused, what was going on. Dean blurted out "Whats the problem boys..?" Roman was a little worried, did Seth say something? Had someone seen them together? Kevin uttered cruelly "Yeah nothing to look at here lads just a couple of Fags" sniggers echoed the room, Dean and Roman froze. Roman turned to Seth as he saw him look away quickly. Jimmy and Jey rushed to there sides. Jimmy said quickly "Seth blurted out loud just before you came in that you two were an item" Roman felt the anger building up he could punch Seth square in the face.

Did Seth have to be that heartless? Now they would have a hard time with all the boys. Its not that Roman cared that people knew about him and Dean, he just didn't want to deal with peoples judging and maybe the school punishing them in some way. Roman took Deans arm as he turned to leave the door clearly not managing his anger too well, as he turned he almost bumped into the man in front of him who had just entered the room. The Corporal stood there looking down at the two in front of him, "Where are you two going off too..?" Roman let go of Deans arm and stepped backwards as he went to reply but he got cut off by the man "No.. Go and get cleaned up.." The two turned and walked to the free bench next to Jimmy and Jey.

The man spoke loudly to the class "Now get showered, or you can stay muddy all day!" The boys started to get unchanged and walked to the showers. Roman and Dean didn't look each others way as they got changed they didn't know how to act towards each other now with everyone knowing and judging them and the teacher was still in the room. They all quickly got showered, as Roman washed so much was running though his brain it was racing with thoughts.

What was he meant to do, did him and Dean stop? He shook his head, he needed Dean and wanted him he could not stay away from him. He craved to be close to him and to feel his touch and wanted so much more, the stuff his body was desiring. He wanted to just have him close always, he wanted to do all the things he wanted. He had never been this crazy in love with another before, it was a scary feeling but it was the most amazing feeling at the same time.

Dean didn't know what to think, people at his old school knew he liked guy and because of it they all treated him badly. He was always the 'Don't give a fuck' kind of person, like him or hate him, get in fights with him, he didn't care. Something had completely changed Dean though his heart had become this completely different place something that was different and new. He had never felt this way about anyone. The want and how he felt about Roman, it was intense. He thought quickly if he and Roman should maybe try make them think Seth was lying, maybe that was a good idea. He sighed and continued to wash.

They all were dressed in their clean change of clothes and the bell rang signifying it was now break time. The twins went ahead to go to the food hall, Roman and Dean put their wash stuff away and Roman sat on the bench and put his shoes on tying up the laces, Dean was ready he looked down at Roman and sat next to him. There was still a few other boys in the room also. He said quietly "Ro.. They all know.. Seth just couldn't keep his mouth shut" he sounded a little mad, Roman sat up as he had finished tying his boots.

He looked over at Dean "Nope that little bastard.. He is gonna get whats coming to him" Dean saw the anger in his eyes, he wanted to calm him but they were not alone he gently rubbed his leg against Romans. He looked over at Dean wishing they were alone he continued "Hey.. Its fine, just ignore it all, what will they really do..?" Dean chuckled "Nothing.. They can't keep us apart, they can judge all they want.. I don't care" Roman had a soft smile on his lips, he sighed softly saying even quieter "I wish.. I had never.. done anything with Seth.." Dean looked into his eyes and nodded softly smiling back a little.

The two put their dirty clothes in the clothes bin and put their stuff back in the small lockers. They were glad it was break time they wanted to maybe get some food, but really all they wanted was to be alone together. They exited the door and walked out they turned the corner on the way to the food hall suddenly Roman felt a hard impact to the back of his head, it hurt a lot and caught him off guard he turned to see what was happening as he spun be saw Kevin standing behind him with a evil look on his face, He glared back at him "What the fuck..!" Roman growled.

Roman quickly turned to look at Dean but as he did he saw Chris punch Dean square in the eye making Dean hit into the wooden wall behind him, Roman snarled as his blood started to boil as he moved quickly to walk towards Chris two arms wrapped around his stopping him in his tracks, Sami and Finn both had Roman by his arms stopping him from moving. Roman struggled to fight them away but he was failing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Seth was hurt! but how could he do that!!! :'(


	19. I will make them pay

Roman struggled to get out of the two boys restrains, the two had him good he could barely move but he would not stop fighting them. He couldn't let Kevin and Chris do that to Dean, he was right to worry just minutes ago. Dean stumbled feeling a little dizzy from his head hitting against the wall behind him, and that first punch hurt. He shook his head and took a swing back and punched Chris in the jaw hard, Chris swore and grabbed his jaw. Kevin knee'd Dean in the gut he grabbed him by the shirt and swung him hard into the wall.

Dean had been in many fights, but Kevin was stronger than he was and it didn't help with Chris being there too. He heard Finn shout "Go on Kev get him" in an sinister tone. He looked up quickly to see the other two were holding Roman back this made him madder, why were these guys doing this, just to make them pay for being together. These four were lowlifes he thought.

Dean fell to the ground after sharply hitting against the wall, Kevin was quick on the attack he started stomping Dean with his boots, Chris was back over and joined in too. Roman blood was boiling he was fuming inside, and his heart was breaking and shattered. This hurt so much seeing the one he loved being hurt like this, how could these guys be doing this. He knew people in this world were assholes but this was beyond cruel. He could not move to get to Dean to help him, all he could do was struggle and watch. He saw as the two started kicking at Dean as he was on the ground "Dean..." He called out, his eyes started to build up tears he couldn't stand seeing this "Please Stop..!!" He called again. The two holding him were ignoring Roman they just stood holding him tightly keeping him away from the beat down.

They wanted to hurt them both, and make them be heart broken, they thought they deserves nothing less for loving another man. Kevin turned to Roman walking to him as Chris kept kicking Dean on the ground. Dean was in so much pain every kick to his back and his gut was worse than the last, he wrapped his arms around his gut to protect himself but it wasn't helping.   
Kevin laughed "You want us to stop do you Roman? Well maybe you shouldn't be a fag being in love with this scum". He noticed that Roman had tears building up in his eyes he smirked, this had proved to him what Seth had said was true, they were 'together'.

Roman growled "Your gonna pay for this you asshole" tugging his arms trying to get free. Kevin laughed again he walked back over to the mess that was Dean on the ground, he grabbed his shirt pulling him up brutally so Dean was once again standing. Dean tried to throw back some punched but his body was in agony he felt a hard impact as he got punched in the face again and again by Kevin. Roman shouted "Leave him alone for fuck sake" This made Kevin chortled as he threw Deans limp body on the ground he was pleased with the bloody mess beneath him. Romans heart was aching beyond words, he felt broken and powerless no one had ever done anything like this before just to hurt his feelings.

Kevin smirked at Roman walking up to him balling his fist as Roman was helpless he could do nothing, Kevin hit him hard in the face twice. Roman felt the sharp pain instantly, it hurt like hell. He didn't care about himself being hurt though he just felt broken that they had done this to Dean he felt empty. Now he felt physical and emotional pain. The bully shook his head before walking away "You coming?" he said to his friends, Chris followed giving Dean one more kick. Finn and Sami let go of Roman and rushed off after the other two.

Roman dropped to the ground as they released their grip on him, he was emotionally drained he had never had to deal was anything like that. He touched his lip which was swollen and sore, he looked at his hand as he saw blood from his now busted open lip. He didn't care for his pain all he cared about was Dean he quickly crawled over to him, people walked past and no one had stopper the fight, he was surprised there had been no teachers around. "Dean!" Roman called to him in a panic, He reached Dean who was rivaling in pain holding his stomach.

Romans mind was racing what did he do he spoke softly failing at holding back the tears as he saw Deans bloody face "Dean..." He said again his heart was completely shattered, tears run down his cheeks. Dean murmured "fuck.. It hurts Roman" it even hurt to talk. Roman placed his hands on Deans chest "Those cunts, they will fucking pay" Roman said though choking sobs. He was shaking like crazy "Your mine Dean.. How dare they do this.. I wont let them get away with it!" Dean turned to Roman "I'm yours..?" he knew this was not the time to gush over what Roman had just said, he noticed Roman was crying now also. Roman nodded taking his hands in his "You know you are" he said back softly. Dean was sure he was blushing and if he wasn't so sore he would of leaped at Roman hugging him tightly. He really was Romans. That made him forget about the pain for a second or two.

Roman gathered the muddled thoughts and decided he wanted to move them somewhere else. He knew Dean was in a lot of pain but he had to move him somewhere else more private. "I'm gonna move you.. Ok?" Dean nodded letting Roman do what he wanted. Roman was pretty strong he was sure he would be able to carry Dean, well he hoped he could. "I don't want to hurt you Dean" he said looking into his eyes he noticed Dean could barely open one of them and his face was so swollen in places. His perfect cute face had been so messed up by that asshole, he wanted to kill him. Dean muttered back "You won't.. Its fine Ro".

Roman wrapped his arms under Dean scooping him close to his chest he wasn't extremely light but he insisted he would move the one he loved. Dean winced as Roman touched him everywhere was sore he knew he would be covered in bruises. Roman whispered "I'm sorry" as he heard Dean whimper in pain as he picked him up. He held him around the back and under his thighs, he walked holding Dean Close. They reached the quiet part behind one of the wooden cabins which was away from the main school building. He placed Dean softly on the grass and shook his arms a little he had been pretty heavy to carry. Dean pushed himself up to sit, hurting with every movement he leaned his back against the building behind him.

Roman sat next to him sliding down the wall, Dean whined as he felt over his stomach over his shirt it was so tender and sore. Roman looked down at where Dean was touching he lifted his mans shirt to see for damage he saw faint bruises forming over his skin he slowly run his fingers softly over the skin there, as Dean whimpered more "fuck it hurts a lot" he said. Romans heart was tight he hated this, he hated how they did this to the one he adored. "I will make them pay Dean, them and Seth" Roman said coldly "I promise".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :'( Kevin and and his friends are awful!!!! :( Roman will make them pay! I am sure! poor Dean!! :(


	20. It hurts seeing you like this

Roman placed his hand on Deans cheek as he looked over his face, he needed to clean up the blood he didn't really know what to do. Dean let Roman look over him, his face was sore where Roman was touching him. Roman spoke softly "I.. I think you need to go to the nurses office Dean, theres a lot of swelling and we need to clean you up" Dean made a face of disapproval "But I don't wanna" he playfully whined, this made Roman chuckle a little. Dean slowly brought his hand up placing it just under Romans lip "That fucker tried to ruin this perfect face! He busted your lip" he looked sadly at Roman as the anger was building up inside him.

Roman had not really thought of how he was also a little banged up, he was too focused on Dean to think of himself. He licked over his bottom lip tasting the salty blood, his lip felt swollen and numb. He looked over at Dean he still had his hand on his cheek, his heart was heavy he hated seeing Dean like this. He stroked his thumb slowly over his cheek he leaned in a little softly kissing Deans lips hoping it didn't hurt too much, his own lips hurt as he kissed him but he didn't care. Dean closed his eyes briefly as Roman placed a soft sweet kiss on his sore lips, as he whispered "I love you Ro".

Roman smiled and blushed faintly, even that small smile hurt. But it wasn't like it was the first time either of them had been in a fight, it was just worse this time round as they both hated seeing one another hurt and Kevin and his 'friend' had done this just to get at the two of them. Roman was furious that Seth would stoop that low, when he was also into guys himself. He would of never done that to someone, it just proved to him how Seth was not someone he ever wanted anything to do with.

Roman moved to stand himself up "Come on.. I gotta sort you out, can't leave you in this mess" he grinned best he could. Dean looked up at him with a small playful frown, he felt warm inside that he finally found someone who generally cared about his well being and who loved him just for being him. Roman tilted his head "um.. Dean can you walk..? If not I can.. carry you again.." Dean had not tried but he had been though this kind of thing before and managed by himself "Yeah.. I'm sure.. I'll be fine" he replied.

He sat himself up but before he even tried to stand up on his own he felt Romans arms around him helping him up. His legs felt sore and ached when he moved them, He heavily leaned against Roman as the two began to walk. Roman had his arm tightly wrapped around Deans waist to help him get to the nurses office. They walked into the school building Roman looked around having a tightly grip on Dean, he had no idea where the nurses office would be but there must be one. Dean was so thankful that he had Roman, he had always been alone when he had been hurt every other time. The fact he had someone as perfect as Roman felt like a dream.

They finally found the door labelled 'Nurses office' Roman knocked the door but heard no reply, he waited for a few seconds he looked over at Dean seeing him shrug he opened the door and walked the two of them in the room. He saw a bed and helped Dean onto it to sit, did he wait for the nurse to return? He thought. He looked around the room he picked up some cotton wool he had found, he walked to the tap getting a few pieces wet. Dean watched as Roman rummaged around.

He stood in front of Dean, with a small smile Roman gently started to clean the blood from Deans face. Dean sat allowing him to clean him up, it was sore with every rub but he knew Roman was trying his hardest not to hurt him. Roman turned to get a paper towel he dried his face off when the blood was all gone. Dean had a small smile as he stared at his man, Roman couldn't help but smile back "Thanks" he heard him say softly. Roman placed his hands on Deans chest "I will always look after you Dean" he said blushing he had never been this way with anyone. He felt Deans hands slid around his waist as Dean said "I will look after you too! The best I can!" Roman said back in almost a whisper "I wont let anyone hurt you, not again". Dean just felt happy to have Roman but when he said stuff like this it made his heart flutter happily.

Roman moved his hands down Deans stomach slowly he pulled up his shirt and looked over his stomach the yellow bruising had become a lot more dark now, it looked painful. Dean watched him he saw the sadness on his face "Hey I will be ok Ro, trust me.. This isn't the first time I have been beat up.. And I doubt it will be the last." Trying to make Roman feel a little better but he thought he may of made it worse. "It just hurts seeing you like this.." Roman said faintly not taking his eyes away from the bruises, "Hey.. Hey Roman!" Dean placed two fingers under Romans chin making him look at him as he continued "Its ok! I promise, It may hurt a lot now but I will be fine in a day or two" Roman looked back into his eyes, he quickly wrapped his arms around Deans head hugging him close.

They heard the door creek open the two separated quickly, a lady walked in seeing the two there slightly startled her. She had ginger hair, looked about mid twenties and was holding a cup of coffee, she placed it on the side and walked over "Hello, sorry I was not expecting anyone to be in here" she said in an Irish accent. "My names Becky, and I am the nurse here, what happened?" as she got a better look at the two. Roman replied "Um.. Some guys.." She cut in seeing how Roman was unsure of what to say "Oh you got in a fight..? Or they fought you..?" Dean replied "They.. Fought us.." He looked away a little.

The lady went around the room picking up stuff as she went "Ok, let me sort you two out" she walked over to Dean, Roman said "I cleaned the blood away for him.." The lady nodded in reply "Well thanks" she turned smiling at him. She went to the freezer and got Dean a cold compress she wrapped a small cloth over it and handing it to him "This will help with the swelling, now lay back and hold this on your face for a while" Dean did as she said propping himself against the back support and lye back putting the cold packet on his eye.

The lady said "Anything else hurting..?" Roman said replying for Dean "He has a lot of bruising on his stomach" she looked over his stomach wincing a little as she saw the bruises. "Hopefully they will clear up on their own, but I will get you some pain killers" she turned to get him a cup of water and handed it to him with two tablets. Dean took the tablets and went back to holding the compress to his face.

The lady now looked over Roman, "you didn't get the worst of it, I see" Roman shook his head, she pointed for him to take a seat. He sat down as she cleaned up his lip, she applied some antiseptic like she did to deans cuts, which stung. Roman looked over at Dean as the lady went to also get Roman a cold pack for his eye and also got him some pain killers. "Now hold this on your eye for a while, and take these meds. I will go and excuse you from your next lesson." She left the room.


	21. Your mine, and he's never having you

The two sat in the nurses office quietly, Roman looked over at Dean he wheeled his seat over to where he was still laying on the bed. Dean looked over as he heard the sound of the office seat wheel towards him, he smiled and reached his hand out to Roman who quickly linked his fingers with Deans. Roman took the ice pack away from his eye and places it on a counter that as next to him as he spoke softly "I hope you heal up quickly Dean" he looked down sadly looking at their hands "When I couldn't even get to you to save you.. it hurt.. a lot.. I felt completely useless.." Dean took his cold press off his face and placed it on the bed next to him, he squeezed Romans hand in his replying to him "It happened so quickly.. I didn't even get what was really happening till I felt my head bang into the wall..".

Roman looked up a little worried he had forgot that Deans head had hit into the cabin wall, "Dean!! Is your head ok?!" Dean smiled at how concerned Roman was he reached behind his head feeling a bump it hurt when he touched it. "Hmm its just a bump Ro.. No big deal.." Roman gave him a stern look raising his brow and stood up stepping behind the bed so he was behind Dean. He run his fingers softly over his hair at the back of his head till be felt it "Its a really big bump silly" he chuckled "hand me your ice pack" Dean shook his head sighing playfully he couldn't believe Roman was so caring like this, as he handed him the pack.

Roman placed the pack over where the bump was "What would you ever do without me Dean" he said grinning. Dean shrugged "Hmm.. Well.. I'd have a stupid bump forever I guess" he chuckled, Roman laughed too "You sure would.. I'm always gonna be here.. So you better get used to it" Roman said though a laugh, Dean turned to look at Roman his eyes locked with his "You really mean that..? You want to always.. Be with me?.. Really!?" Dean was a little taken back by what he had said, everyone had always left and never wanted him around before. Roman took the ice pack away and placed it on the back rest. He stared back into Deans eyes blushing darkly, noticing what he had actually just said.

Roman's heart raced a little he really just said out loud what his brain was thinking when it came to Dean, why didn't he slow down? he was acting as if they had been together for years. "Dean... I'm Sorry..." He looked away, Dean sat up and turned to face him, "Whats wrong..? Sorry for what..?" He placed his hands on his hips pulling Roman closer so he could sit next to him on the bed. Romans replied as he sat next down "Well.. I feel like I am just saying what I think to you, like.. I can't help it.." He looked down into his lap as he spoke, Dean watched him a little worried he was about to reply but Roman spoke again "I'm sorry if I am acting a bit you know.. weird.. like we have been together for a long time yet it has only been days. I am worried I will put you off."

Dean shook his head and wrapped his arms around Roman "No... Don't think like that! Its not weird.. At all! I feel the same, and if that is weird then.. We are two perfect weirdos! And with it putting me off.. That wouldn't ever happen!" Roman hugged him back chuckling at what Dean had said. Dean continued talking softly "And.. I.." He stopped for a second "I would.. Happily spend the rest of my life with you Roman" he closed his eyes clinging close to his man hoping Roman didn't disapprove of what he just just confessed to him. Roman almost gasped his heart was beating hard against his chest he held Dean back tightly "Dean.." He whispered he couldn't believe Dean wanted to be with him all his life.. How had he been so lucky to finally find someone who was made to be his. He tried to tell his brain in that second that this was actually real and he wasn't dreaming.

Roman felt so warm inside his life had changed completely since he had fallen for Dean, everything had been so bad and he had been so angry. But now he felt a lot calmer and he just wanted to be with him, and do nothing else not one other thing mattered. He could be punished badly here and he would not care, he could be beat up and that was not even that bad because Dean was in love with him. But the thing that had gotten to him was the fact that Kevin had touched Dean and done this to him it made him want to explode. But he tried not to think of it right now, even though just looking at Dean and feeling him wince when he touched him reminded him once again.

He held Dean close he closed his eyes wishing he was not at this school with him, wishing be could take him away from here. So they could do what they wanted, go on a real date, make out all they wanted, go where ever they liked and to be far away from Kevin, Seth and this place. He knew for sure that Kevin would soon be wishing that he had never touched Dean. He felt Deans fingers slowly traveling under his shirt, which put an instant smirk on Romans lips. Roman turned his head a little so he could whisper close to Deans ear "Someones eager..?" Dean felt Romans warm breathe on his ear and he grinned, he closed his eyes as he felt Romans soft wet tongue running down his neck.

He dug his fingers into the skin on his back a little, making Roman arch into his touch he pushed Dean lightly so he was now leaning against the back rest of the bed he crawled over him looking down at the one he wanted more than anyone with hungry lustful eyes "Dean.. I want you so bad!! Why do you do this to me?" he bit his lip ignoring the soreness adoring those perfect dimples Dean had whenever he smiled. He felt his boxers become tighter, he had gotten hard so quickly all the want he had for Dean was just building up. Dean wrapped his hand behind Roman's head pulling him down to kiss him hard and deep, Roman tried his hardest not to put any weight on Dean so he didn't hurt him.

Roman closed his eyes cupping Deans face in his hands passionately kissing Dean back. If it was this heated now he imagined what it would be like when they would finally be alone to do as they pleased, this made the tightness in his pants even worse as it drove him to want more. Dean groaned into the kiss as he felt how hard Roman was as he pressed against his leg this instantly made his member twitch as he become aroused also.

He wanted to kiss Roman like this always all he wanted it was the one thing that felt right in this world also the way that Roman made him feel. Dean never really cared about anything really or did he like himself all that much, but now after finally finding someone who loved him like this everything felt better. He would be here for Roman for how ever long he wanted him, and from his point of view even with it only being days Roman was already his from here on out.

Dean moved his hand down Romans back siding it into Romans underwear and over his butt. Roman breathed heavily into the kiss as he felt Dean touch his butt under his boxers, he pressed himself against him moaning into his mouth as he felt how hard Dean was. He wished he could relieve him he wanted to taste him, he wanted to take Deans clothes off and see all of his beautiful body beneath him. His lips were numb from the kissing but that wasn't all bad as it covered up the pain.

Roman whined Dean's name softly which drove Dean wilder his hardness was becoming unbearable. He broke the kiss for a second so the two could catch a breath. He eyed Roman lustfully "Seth is never going to kiss you again" he said not taking his eyes off of Romans perfect face. "Your mine.. And he is never having you!" Roman loved how Dean had claimed him saying he was 'his' it made him desire him even more if that were even possible, "He's never touching me again Dean" Roman breathed out looking deep into those sea of blue as Dean looked back into his pretty eyes. Roman's reply was all Dean wanted to hear making him want to do everything he craved to do with Roman.

Roman looked over Dean his hardness was throbbing in his boxers, he couldn't take this anymore. He wanted what his heart desired right now more than he had ever wanted anything. Here was not the place were that could happen, he leaned down placing a hard kiss to Deans lips, Dean moaned into the kiss desperate for more attention. Roman quickly pushed himself up, he pulled Dean up with him holding his wrist he walked to the door peering out the glass to see if the coast was clear. Dean was surprised it all happened so fast, one minute he was laying on the bed happily kissing Roman and the next he had been pulled him to his feet.

Luckily lessons were still happening so no one was in the hallway, Roman had to find a quiet and private place quickly he had no idea where to go. He left the office pulling Dean with him, hoping they didn't bump into anyone as the hard on he had would be pretty embarrassing to explain. He found a door near a flight of stairs that seemed pretty hidden, he hoped it would be unlocked and a large enough space.

He breathed out relieved as the door opened he looked inside the room it was a small room, it had cleaning products pilled in one corner it seemed to hardly ever be used, and there was also no windows. He pulled Dean inside with him and quietly closed the door and switched on the light. Dean looked around Realising why Roman had brought them here he eyed him and bit his lower lip. They could finally have some much needed alone time, that the two had craved so badly.


	22. The real thing

Roman eyed Dean hungrily he finally had the chance to do all he craved with him. He walked closer to him seeing the way that Dean was eyeing him back, he wrapped his hand behind his head avoiding the bump that was at the back of Deans head and kissed him hard closing his eyes. Dean instantly wrapped his arms around Romans neck melting into the kiss, slowly closing his eyes. He had wanted to be alone like this since they had meet, the want he had for Roman was too much to handle. Making out with Romans like this made him forget about the pain, he would try his hardest to not focus on it.

Roman deepened the kiss each kiss getting more intense than the last, Dean was kissing him back with the same amount of intensity and desired to get as much of Roman that he could. He felt Romans tongue roaming every inch of his mouth and it felt beyond wonderful. Dean moved his hands down Romans back till he reached the bottom rim of his shirt he pulled at the shirt and with Romans help he pulled it over his head making them break the kiss.

Dean sinfully scanned his eyes over Romans toned body, his eyes adoring his chest tattoo it was an instant turn on. Roman watched on seeing Deans eyes traveling to look over him as he bit his bottom lip he could feel his cheeks growing warmer, and his boxers becoming tighter. Dean stepped closer placing his hand on Romans chest, he began to slowly run his fingers softly over his tattoo there. Dean eyes scanning over all the detail, it was the first time he had been able to get a proper look "Its so beautiful.." He uttered in almost a whisper.

Roman watched as Dean traveled his fingers softly over his chest, he was loving how it felt and loving how much Dean seemed to be fascinated by it. He run his hands down Deans back slowly as he leaned in getting close to Deans ear speaking softly "Lay down with me.." Dean looked up at him with a coy smile spread over his lips replying quickly "you don't have to ask me twice" Roman lie his shirt on the ground then turned back to face Dean, he looked in Deans eyes and placed his hands on his shirt and pulled it up over Deans head tossing it aside, Dean loved his eagerness.

Roman placed his hands on Deans chest, travelled his hands all the way down his torso. He slowly traveled his fingers over the bruising, he had almost forgotten about Deans injuries as he was getting so carried away but he would be careful not to hurt him. Despite that his eyes were eating up all he saw stood in front of him, he loved Deans slim waist and toned abs and chest. He connected their lips once again as both their eyes drifted shut, he wrapped his arms around Deans back as he moved them so they were now both on the ground. Dean let Roman move him where ever he wanted him. Roman lie on his back on the hard floor, Dean was now straddling his waist leaning on Roman. His hands were wrapped behind his head, they kissed each other hard and passionately as if it was the only thing that mattered, and in that moment it was the only thing that did.

Dean felt the waves of pure pleasure between them each time their tongues would meet, he loved the feeling of their skin touching as they pressed against one another. He broke the kiss seeing Romans eyes open quickly, he saw the look on his face it was too much for him. Roman did not want to stop kissing him and that was a look he had grown extremely fond of, he thought it was adorable. Dean wanted badly to make Roman feel good and thats what he was going to do, he was glad the pain killers were finally kicking in.

Roman looked down watching Dean with wide curious eyes, his heart was already racing. Dean looked down, his eyes taking in that stunning piece of art work covering Romans chest and arm. He leaned down placing hungry kisses over Romans collar bone, moving down kissing over where his tattoo began. He placed his hand over Romans stomach as he run his tongue over his tattooed chest, he started to lick slowly over his nipple alternating between licks and gentle sucks. Roman closed his eyes as he leaned his head back taking in the amazing feeling he placed his hands on Deans slender waist.

Dean continued as he heard soft moans escaping Romans beautiful lips he smiled to himself, he teasing lapped his tongue over his hard nipple eyeing him loving how he could make Roman feel this way. Roman squeezed Deans sides as more soft moans escaped his lips, Dean really was making Roman melt beneath him. Dean moved over his chest placing hot wet kisses, he continued down his tattooed arm scanning over the sleeve as he moved himself down his body till he was between his legs.

Roman looked up as Dean has stopped pleasuring his chest, his member was so tight in his boxers. Dean really did know how to make him feel good and made him want more and more. Dean moved both of his hands placing them on Romans stomach, he slowly run them down till his fingers were on the top of his pants. Roman could not get over how it felt to have Deans hands running over his skin, he smiled to himself thinking of how he would always from now on get to experience his love and feel his touch.

Dean looked up at Roman bitting his lower lip as he began to gradually pull down his pants, Roman looked back at him as his heart beat hard in his chest. His breathing started to pick up as he realised that Dean would now finally get to see all of him, he was sure his cheeks were burning up. Dean was buzzing he was so turned on by the fact he would finally get to see Roman there right in front of him completely nude, it felt like it was too much to handle but he needed and wanted this.

He looked deep into Romans stunning eyes as his heart raced he was so ready, he looked away focusing his attention on the task in hand. He pulled Romans pants all the way down moving down his long legs till he reached his feet, Roman helped him by kicking his feet out of his pants. Dean put his pants aside and quickly crawled his way back up so he was sat back in between his thighs. Roman eyed what Dean was doing, he felt nervous but eager for what he knew was next.

Dean breathed out he looked over Romans boxers his member was so large and his pre cum was dampening the fabric of his underwear already. He couldn't wait anymore he had felt how large Roman was from before but he never got a real look, he knew he would be perfect. He quickly moved up leaning over the stunning man beneath him looking into those beautiful blue eyes, Roman looked back into his he could see the look he had that was only for him and felt his breath hot against his lips. He pressed his own against Romans kissing him softly a few times, Romans loved how Dean was being so loving and how he was not just rushing right into it. It made him feel warm inside and it felt right, he felt loved and not used just because of his looks like how he had felt with others before.

Dean pressed his body against Romans as he lye over him, he felt his hardness pressed up against him and he was sure Roman felt his own against him. It was driving him wild but he was determined he would do this the right way. As he loved Roman, and he wanted this to be the real thing and feel like it was the way Roman should be loved. He was a master piece and he should be treated like one. Dean knew his own life was a mess but he knew how Roman had been so stressed and sad these last few days and he was now going to make him feel like everything in the world in this moment didn't matter he would make him feel loved and make him forget all the bad things that had been upsetting him. Even if he was feeling sore he didn't care, all he wanted was Roman and to make him know how much he really loved him. He of course wanted to satisfy his own desires and cravings, it felt so unreal to him that this perfect moment was actually happening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >,< THE FEELS!!! Finally they got alone time! <3


	23. Pure and beautiful pleasure

Dean moved back so he was sat between Romans legs, he breathed out he really was completely ready for this and he was sure Roman was too. He slowly moved his hands over Romans stomach, he stopped at the top of his boxers. Romans heart was beating so hard in his chest, he could not wait to experience all these new things with Dean it made him severely turned on and it made him feel warm inside, his gliding fingers made Romans skin heat up. Roman was a little worried that Dean would be sore but he seemed like he wanted all this as much he also did so he didn't stop him, and never would.

Roman arched his head curiously watching Dean biting his lower lip ignoring any pain he had, Dean slid his thumbs into Romans boxers as he began to slowly pull them down reaching his hardness he looked up at Roman giving him a smile he looked back down and pulled the boxers over his member. His eyes widened as he studied how large Roman was, his heart was beating wildly. He slowly run his fingers over the sleek damp head and run them down the entire length, he had felt Roman before but this time he got to see what he was doing making it a whole lot better and driving him further. He was glad the pain killers were working as he was feeling a lot better than before, this arousal was definitely helping him forgot the pain he just keep focusing on Roman.

This felt right for Roman like Dean was suppose to be the only one in the world who was ever meant to touch him, he lye with his eyes closed taking in the wonderful feeling. The last time they had done anything like this was a few days ago in the bathroom, it was rushed and heated but this was completely different it was slow, loving and more relaxed and he was loving it. Dean stroked his middle finger over the head watching intently as more and more pre cum would keep forming on the tip he rubbed it slowly down the length of Romans member.

He run his finger over the slip at the tip feeling the warm liquid on his skin, he looked up watching Roman. He was so beautiful Dean thought to himself, even more so when he was enjoying what Dean was doing to him. He wrapped his hand around the base and started to slowly pump his hand up and down, looking up again as he heard the first soft beautiful moan escape Romans lips.

Deans shifted around a little the hardness between his legs was becoming unbearably uncomfortable, he could feel his underwear becoming damp. He knew he would get his time after and that thought in itself was extremely overwhelming. He could pleasure Roman happily all day and that would be enough for him even if he was in need of relief himself, he just loved how he could make someone as beautiful as Roman melt like this. This man was too perfect and he was insistent that he would never let him go.

He began to pump his hand faster, his eyes watching as more and more pre cum leaked out of the tip. Roman was so far immersed in the pure pleasure that he didn't even remember where he was in that moment or did he think of what Kevin had done previously, he couldn't help from moaning as they came more and more. Dean knew how to make him feel good and it felt too good to be true, no other had made Roman feel this way it was just pure and beautiful pleasure. The way Dean did everything was so loving and it was all he ever dreams love making should be. 

Dean loved the sound of his mans perfect soft moans, he wanted to hear more. He wanted so badly to taste what that sleek liquid tasted like, he leaned down slowly he started to lick his tongue over the tip of the head. He looked up as he heard Roman say his name faintly followed by some more soft moans, he smiled happily as this edged him on further. Roman finally felt what it was like to have Deans warm tongue on his member, it felt so darn good. He was experiencing so much pleasure that he didn't even realised that he had just uttered Deans name.

Dean lapped at the oozing pre cum he knew that Roman would taste good, he was sure of it and he was right. He had a tight grip at the base, he leaned down and run his tongue from the base all the way up the entire length till he reached the tip again. He slowly sunk his month down over his hardness, Roman gasped a little as he felt Dean sink his warm mouth over his member. He moved his hand reaching for him but before he could place his hand on his shoulder it was meet with Dean's hand, their fingers quickly interlaced together.

Dean started to bob up and down sinking Romans member further down his throat, each time getting deeper and deeper. He sucked and licked as he moved at a steady pace, squeezing Romans hand in his. Hearing Roman moan like this and softly saying his name was something Dean could happily hear for the rest of his days he had never heard anything this wonderful.

Roman knew he wouldn't be able to hold up for much longer, he felt the sudden rush though his body as he gripped Deans hand tighter he felt his hand holding back just as tight as the orgasm hit he tried his hardest to bit his bottom lip to stop from moaning out too loud. Dean knew Roman was close when he gripped his hand tighter, he held back letting Roman know it was ok and he was ready. He felt as Roman's warm cum hit the back of his throat, he took it all the way down he tasted amazing and Romans moans were heavenly to his ears.

He licked his tongue all the way up his length and over the tip cleaning up his member, he gasped as he suddenly felt Romans arms wrapped around him pulling him up and he held him close to his chest. Dean wrapped his arms around Roman, their lips crashing together as both their eyes drifted shut. They kissed each other hard and passionately, Roman was buzzing he slid his tongue into Deans mouth he could taste the saltiness from himself as their tongues rubbed one another's.

Dean pressed himself against Romans leg rubbing against him he was craving attention badly he loved pleasuring Roman and tasting how wonderful his seed was but he needed seeing to. Roman began to come down from his high remembering the room they were in, he hoped he had not been too loud. He blushed darkly as he pulled back he stared deep into Deans eyes as he felt his hardness pressed against his thigh, realising that he was still hard. He had not even touched or had the chance to touch Dean since they had meet and he felt awful, what had he been thinking.

He quickly moved flipping them and he crawled his way over Dean looking down at him with a coy look on his face "Dean.. " he uttered in almost a growl, he had not seen Deans manhood and he was so hard, his heart raced as he thought of if. Dean looked up at Roman bitting his lower lip as a deep blush spread over his cheeks, even with the faint bruises forming the blush it could still easily be seen. His boxers were far too tight he needed them off, Roman eagerly pulled down Deans pants quickly pulled his boxers down also. His large hard on was glistening with the pre cum that had spilled over. Roman licked his tongue over his lips as he saw Dean's nude self as his brain said 'Seeing all of you is like a dream', he was beyond perfect and everything he had imagines him to be.

Roman run his palm up the underside and wrapped his large hand around the thick length, Dean knew he was far too close to the edge already he pulled Roman back up to him it felt too much already. Just having the one he loved hand on his manhood was enough, he didn't need anything more he wrapped his hand behind Romans head kissing him deeply allowing his loves tongue to raid his mouth. Roman started to pump his hand quickly he could tell Dean was close already and he was ok with that Dean had been holding on for a while the whole time he has been pleasuring Roman. He knew there would be many more opportunities where he would be able to do a lot more with Dean he thought as the wonderful images flooded his mind.

Dean wished Romans long hair was there to grip onto he held the back of his head deepening the hot kiss further, as Roman speed up his pace he felt the wave of pleasure swell in his lower abdomen he moaned into Romans mouth as he thrusted his member into Romans hand as he released, his cum seeped over his mans hand. Dean kissed Roman deeply keeping his eyes closed tightly as the high rushed though him, he moved his hands down Romans back gripping him tightly.

Roman moved his hand off of Deans member and pulled him close, he kissed him back with the same amount of passion. Dean broke the kiss and looked at Roman as he breathed heavily a few words slipped out of his mouth, some words that he knew he would not regret saying "I love you". Romans eyes widened as he smiled sweetly hearing those three words, his cheeks felt as if they were burning up he really was madly in love with this boy.

Nothing would change the way Roman felt for him he held him tightly as he spoke softly in return "I.. Love you too" Dean Nuzzled his face into Romans chest as he moved himself down so he could rest his head there. His breathing was starting to steady now, his heart swelled as Roman told him he loved him too. He knew the two has confessed their love for one another the other day but after they had just made out like this it made hearing it feel even more warm and special.

The two lye there quietly feeling relaxed and content, Dean lying on Romans toned chest and Roman holding him close. They both in that second wished they were somewhere nicer not being here in this old storage room where soon they would have to leave and get back to the boringness of lessons and barely enough contact from one another. They both knew they would find a way to be close, being here would not get in the way of their want and love they had for one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3 <3 So many sweet feels, awww!!! they really are in love!! Ambreigns is love! :p hope you loved this!


	24. He's isn't worth it

Roman and Dean were in the washroom cleaning up a little, they both heard the bell that signified it was now break. They walked out the bathroom and walked up the hallway, Roman stopped as he saw someone who he was hoping he would soon bump into. Dean turned to look at Roman as he noticed he had stopped, he went to grab his wrist as he saw who Roman was looking at but he walked past him too fast for him to be get a grip on his arm.

Roman walked up to Seth seeing him by his locker, he walked behind him as his blood began to boiled he would make him pay for telling everyone about him and Dean the way he did. Seth spun around as he closed his locker, his eyes widened and his heart almost stopped beating as he saw Roman was stood right in front of him. He saw the way Roman was glaring a hole right though him, he stepped back till he was pressed up against his locker. He noticed the bruising on Romans face and gulped a little worried what Roman was going to do, as he was bigger than he was and he felt bad straight after he had accidentally blurted out in front of everyone that Roman was most likely kissing Dean earlier that day.

Roman glared at Seth he didn't want to let his anger get the best of him, but he was beyond pissed off that Seth told everyone which lead to Dean being hurt. Also because he liked guys himself, and had kissed him a few days preciously it annoyed him that he would reveal their secret to everyone. Seth looked away from Roman his heart started to speed up as he heard Romans speak "What the heck is your problem! I know you told Kevin... I know your jealous of as hell.. But you didn't have to fucking stoop that low!" Seth could feel himself getting mad inside as Roman kept talking he looked back up "Jealous Roman! Wow don't flatter yourself and I didn't mean to tell them ok! It just sorta happened!" He gave Roman a sarcastic look "And.. Really do you blame me?" Seth went to push past Roman to leave but Roman roughly shoved Seth's shoulder back into the locker.

Roman growled as he stared straight into his eyes as he spoke again "I don't give a shit what happened between us Seth, It was an accident and I wish now that it never happened! You are such a lowlife that you thought that it would be fun to get Dean beat up like that!" as he saw Seth's sarcastic smirk he couldn't keep his anger in any longer. Seth felt his heart sink once again as Roman said he wished 'that it never happened' Seth felt the same way as it messed everything up, but it hurt hearing Roman say it so coldly.

Seth fought back any tears and shoved Roman back "Well if you weren't such a user then maybe your Dean..." He looked in Deans direction quickly then back into Roman's eyes as he continued "Wouldn't of gotten hurt!" Roman didn't move or care that Seth had just pushed him, he clenched his fist in his hand as he heard what Seth has said. Seth spoke again "Now leave me the fuck alone" Seth had hit a nerve Roman wouldn't let Seth talk that way about Dean. He moved his arm quickly and punched Seth hard in the face, Seth's head hit the locker behind him he wasn't expecting that. He didn't think Roman would of hit him as he thought deep down Roman still liked him.

Dean gasped as Roman punched Seth, he run up behind him and pulled him back by the wrist turning Roman to face him. The scene was drawing a crowd which wasn't good, Dean tried to calm him "Roman.. Stop!! Please he isn't fucking worth it!" Roman turned to Seth who was now holding his eyes feeling the pain instantly as he said coldly looking straight back at Seth "Your right he isn't worth it!" Roman went to turn away from Seth to walk off with Dean but he suddenly felt a hard impact to the back of his head he stopped and turned to face Seth "Are you being serious...!" He growled Seth glared back at him "fuck you Roman" he retorted.

Roman pushed Seth back into the locker taking another swing and punching him again in the face harder this time, Seth moved quickly ignoring the pain and knee'd Roman in the gut. This made Roman arch in pain he kicked him in the knee and pushed him into the locker opposite as hard as he could. The impact make Roman fall to the ground he quickly stood himself up he grabbed Seth roughly tossing him back into the locker full force. He picked him up and held him up by his shirt, Seth scrambled to get out of his grasp. Dean watched in shook he was liking how Roman defended him it made him feel good, but he had to try stop him. He pulled at Roman from behind "Roman.. stop, please! just leave him.. He's a waste of your time!" Roman heard Dean but he was so mad he was surprised Seth had even hit him back.

Suddenly Roman heard another voice a deep low stern voice "Reigns.. Put him down!!" Roman turned to see General Helmsley stood next to him. Roman let go of Seth still glaring at him as he said lowly "He deserved it" the man replied sternly "I do not care, both of you... To my office right now!!" Dean stepped away from Roman and looked at him as he turned to walk up the hallway knowing he couldn't go with him. Seth sighed and walked after Roman as General Helmsley followed.

Roman sat on the seat in the Generals office, he had cooled off a little but he was not happy sitting next to Seth. Seth didn't look at Roman as he reluctantly sat beside him. General Helmsley started to talk as he leaned back in his seat on the opposite side of the table "Well.. Who ever wants to start.. I'm waiting.." Roman looked to the side, he was unsure what to say and He didn't want Seth to say the real reason as to why they had been fighting. Seth looked into his lap wondering how he was meant to answer, he couldn't say the real reason. "I'm waiting.." the man spoke again as he drummed his fingers on the desk "I can keep you both here all day till you talk..if you like."

Roman looked in Seth's direction then looked away again, he also just remembered this was the first time he had seen the General since their last confrontation. He looked up as he heard him speak again "Well Reigns..?" He looked his way and shrugged "He had it coming.. What else can I say..?" Seth glared at Roman as he looked his way. He knew he did deserve that first punch but he would never admit it, he replied bluntly "Nice.. Roman.. Nice! But don't you think you are the one who had it all coming!" Roman rolled his eyes as he turned back to face Seth he was still mad that Seth was glad he had got Kevin and his goons to beat him and Dean up earlier today. Speaking coldly "I had it coming.? So you did want Kevin and his boys to beat on me and Dean.. So I got it right you are as much of a low life.. As I thought you were".

Seth went to reply but the General cut in "Stop! I don't care what happened between you two.. And I know you and Dean also got in a fight today with Kevin.. Reigns. The nurse had informed me, Thats two fights in one day." Roman spoke back quickly with anger clearly in his tone "Yeah Kevin attacked us from behind..! I didn't start that! Balor and Zayn held me back as Jericho and Owens beat down Dean! Which was all Seth's fault!" the General listened and sat back in his seat again looking at Roman "And.. What did Rollins do to start it all..?" He turned now looking in Seth's direction.

Seth shifted uncomfortably in his seat, knowing he was screwed what was he suppose to say. He said quietly "I told them something.. That I shouldn't of.. And.." He stopped. He couldn't tell him that Dean and Roman were together he knew he didn't care if Roman got in trouble at all but it could lead back to him, Roman may say about the two of them previously. "And.. I didn't mean it.. Ok!" He finished. Roman was surprised that Seth did not say the real reason as to why Kevin had fought with them earlier, he looked away staring down into his lap.

The General stood up "I have heard enough, Fighting is not tolerated and there will be consequences.. For you two, Owens and the others. Now go." he pointed to the door and remained standing till the two left. Roman was meet by Dean as he exited the room, the two turned as they saw Seth walk away in a hurry up the hallway. Seth wanted to be as far away from Roman as he could, he walked into a bathroom looking in the mirror observing the damage Roman had done. He looked down into the sink as he thought of how south his and Romans relationship had become. A few days ago he would of never expected any of this to of turned out how it had. He thought Roman liked him, now he was pretty sure it was the complete opposite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GGGGRRRRRR KEVIN!!


	25. Opening up

The rest of the day had passed quickly it was now already dark outside, Dean and Roman had no more confrontations, Roman was glad as he was sore enough. It was now free time in the evening Roman, Dean were resting with Jimmy and Jey in their normal spot outside behind the cabins. Dean had not really been in much pain since, the strong pain killers were keeping it at bay. Roman told his cousins what had happened today, they had no idea till they meet up with him and Dean in their english lesson that the two had even had a fight with Kevin. They were both a little mad that they had not been there for them, but Roman told them it was not their fault. They both had thought of how Romans and Seth would eventually get in a fight of some kind but not an actually physical .

Roman wanted to avoid Kevin, his three friends, Seth and the General. He didn't want to deal with any kind of punishment, he had had enough for one day in all honesty he just wanted to sleep. To sleep with Dean in a big cozy bed would be his idea preference, it wouldn't happen of course but one can dream. Roman turned to Dean as he noticed Jimmy and Jey were deep in convocation he wanted to check how he was feeling. He turned so his back was now to his cousins, Dean looked up as he felt a hand on his thigh he smiled looking up seeing Romans blue eyes gazing into his.

Roman felt as Dean linked his hand with his, he wanted to pull him in for a hug but he stopped himself. "How are you feeling..?" Roman said softly, Dean squeezed his loves hand in his and shrugged a little "I.. Hmm.. I'm feeling ok.. I feel better than I did.." Roman lifted his free hand and placed it on Deans cheek moving his fingers softly over the bruising there as he spoke again Dean heard the sadness in his voice "I hate how you got hurt, Yeah they hit me too.. But that doesn't matter! What hurt the most was that they touched you.. I would fight the whole world to be with you and to protect you Dean.." Dean watched seeing the sad look on his face his jaw almost dropped as he heard the words coming out of Romans mouth. He places his free hand around his back pulling him in for a hug "I promise I will be ok Ro, its fine.. I know you feel bad as you couldn't stop them but... I have had it bad like this many times" he said as he buried his face into Romans shoulder.

Roman wanted to know more, he wanted to know everything about Dean, he was the one he wanted to spend his life with so it was only normal that he wanted to learn more. Roman pulled back holding Dean by the shoulders "You can tell me anything Dean.. I want to be the one you feel you can share everything with" he said softly as he lowered his eyes feeling his cheeks warming up as he spoke again "I.. I mean.. If you want to that is.." He really did adore Dean, he would do anything for him at this point. Dean listened as he felt warm inside as Roman kept talking, he really was the only person he had truly warmed up too, the one person he felt a deep connection with and the one person he felt comfortable opening up too.

Roman leaned against the wall behind him and pulled Dean with him so they were leaning close to one another, he wrapped his arm around Deans waist as Dean leaned cozily against his love. Dean decided he would share more about himself to Roman "I had a crappy childhood, always getting moved to different foster parents. But there was this one family, they never cared for me and.." He stopped for a second remembering how much it hated being at their place. He felt Romans pull him closer edging him on to continue "The 'Dad' was the worst, he was a lowlife asshole.. He would always go out drinking then come home and take his anger out on me.. And would blame me for everything.. He was a huge man.. So I didn't stand a chance when he would start beating on me" Dean looked down sadly he had never told anyone about this, Only the foster home.

He spoke again "Luckily the foster home believed me.. After I showed them the bruises and they took me away from that family" Roman listened it felt weird that he never knew this till now, how dare anyone treat him so badly. Hearing that this scum did that to Dean all the time made him angry and feel sad, Dean never deserved to be treated so badly he was perfect to Roman he would never let his life get that bad again. Roman pulled Dean closer holding him protectively "Dean, I am so sorry you had to deal with all that.. I will never let anyone lay a hand on you again, your mine now.. So if anyone ever wants to touch you again they will have to deal with me." He looked into Deans eyes as he stared back into his, he saw a smile spread over Deans lips he hoped he felt safer knowing he had him from now on.

Dean thought it was so amazing that Roman could cheer him up just by saying a few loving words, he really was made to be his lover and protector. Dean snuggled in Romans arms, closing his eyes as he leaned against his mans chest. "I will never let anyone ever treat you bad either Ro, its you me and against the world" he grinned. Roman held him close leaning down placing a soft kiss to Deans lips whispering "You have quickly become my world Dean". Dean blushed feeling his cheeks heating up, he could not believe how the perfection of having Roman love him was real, he knew in his heart that Roman would always be there for him, loving him and protecting him it was the most wonderful warm feeling he had ever felt. He leaned up wrapping his hand behind his head kissing Roman back as he replied happily "You are my world too, nothing else matters to me" Roman felt his heart swell, he squeezed Dean in a tight hug as he whispered "I love you Dean" making Dean have butterflies and he snuggles closer to him softly saying as he nuzzled close "I love you Ro".

The two sat quietly appreciating each others company, staying close to one another. Jimmy and Jey saw the two and smiled at one another they were happy that their cousin was happy with someone, They has seen him been messed around so many times they hoped this time it would be different as they knew Dean he seemed to be a nice guy. After a while the two stood up as Jimmy said "Its time for bed guys" Roman looked up at his cousins as he heard Jimmy voice, him and Dean had began to doze off as they sat cozily together on the ground. Dean shook his head a little surprised that he had almost fallen asleep, being close to Roman like that was all he wanted to do. He wished he could of stayed in his arms all night, he wanted to fall asleep in his safe loving embrace and wake up seeing his handsome face every morning. Was that too much to ask for, he guessed it was for now. It was a weird feeling knowing Roman would be in the same room as him but he could not sleep close to him, he wanted that more than anything right now but yet he had to have another night being alone in that un-comfy bed craving Romans closeness.

The two reluctantly separated, Roman kissed Deans forehead quickly before he stood up. The four walked to the sleeping quarters making their way to the back of the cabin where their beds were, They walked down the row of beds. Roman saw Kevin standing by his bed talking to Jericho he glared and kept walking, he stopped as he got closer to his bed as he spotted Seth sitting on the bed next to his. He remembered that even after their fight he still had to sleep in the bed beside his, he eyed Seth for a second he was rummaging though his bag looking for something. He frowned and walked passed him sitting on his own bed, the other three did the same.

Seth put his bag down, he had picked it up as he saw Roman coming in the cabin. He wanted it to look as if he was busy, that way Roman may not say anything to him. He was glad he had gotten changed into his bed clothes when barely anyone was in the room. Roman started to get changed out of the clothes he has worn that day he pulled on some sweatpants, not bothering with a shirt. He put his clothes in the box at the end of his bed, then sat on his bed he looked over at Dean seeing him in his bed clothes looking his way. He loved how when ever he looked at Dean he was always already looking his way, Dean gave him a goofy grin he playfully winked at him as he saw he was going to sleep shirtless which made Roman bit his lip grinning back.

Dean got into his covers sitting leaning his back against the headboard, Roman looked away from Dean as he he got into his own bed. He looked over at Seth he was still mad at him, he didn't hate him he just couldn't believe that he would stoop so low. Why did he have to be so spiteful telling others of who he choose to be with, which Seth clearly knew he would of wanted as a secret. He looked down thinking, he knew Seth was hurt as he knew by the way Seth was earlier in the bathroom with him that morning. He saw the tears in his eyes and the look of hurt on his face, it was so uncomfortable as Roman didn't want to hurt Seth but he was in love with Dean. What else could he do but reject Seth's feeling towards him? He sighed and turned away from Seth laying on his over side, closing his eyes wanting it to be lights out already so he could get some sleep.

Seth got into bed, he refused to look at Roman. His face was still sore from earlier after Roman punched him, he couldn't believe he now had to lay in the bed besides his. He was glad Roman had not said anything to him, he didn't want to deal with anymore fighting that's why he had on purposely avoided Roman for the rest of the day. He didn't like how he felt, he should hate Roman after what happened between them, but yet he still liked him even though he had hurt him a lot emotionally and now physically. There was just that feeling in him were he could not stop thinking about him and it made him annoyed. What was wrong with him he thought, it had turned into this feeling of want. The more Roman pushed Seth away, the more he hurt him and loved Dean the more Seth wanted him.

He cursed himself he hated this, the feeling was beyond confusing to him. Maybe he needed to be away from him completely, even if he didn't want to be. Maybe he should just stop thinking of Roman all together, he knew Roman would never want him but something deep inside would tell him that him and Dean were not meant to be and maybe Roman would like him someday. He sighed heavily and looked in front of him as he sat up to turn over, he saw Dean looking his way. He felt weird about Dean he thought the two would of been friends when they had first meet but now he disliked him a lot, for the simple reason that Roman liked and chose Dean instead of him. He looked his way looking puzzled as to why Dean was looking his way, he shook his head and lie down on his pillow. 'Screw Dean Ambrose, if you weren't here.. Roman would want me.. Not you!' he said to himself as the lights turned off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww Dean feels so comforable he opened up to Roman! :o <3


	26. I can make you feel good anywhere

The next morning started like every morning did, the boys would go to the washroom to freshen up. Roman stood in front of a mirror as he cleaned up his goatee, he looked across at Dean who was stood next to him he watched as he put shaving gel on his hand and applied it to his face, he chuckled at Dean as he had a 'white foam beard' which made Dean look his way raising his brow "whats so funny Ro?" Roman smirked "nothing.. Nothing.. Just you look so freaking good with a white beard" Dean rolled his eyes trying not to laugh, Roman had failed as he started chuckling.

He began to shave knowing Roman was watching him, he said whilst trying to concentrate "You enjoying yourself there?" Roman looked away pretending to observe himself in the mirror smiling "Pfft I wasn't even watching" Dean chuckled "Your such a liar!" He continued shaving as Roman replied "Well... You shaved today?" Dean put the razor down and washed the remaining foam away looking his way "Yeah.. And..? You didn't want me too?" tilting his head a little as he pretending to pout sadly.

Roman smiled eyeing over his clean shaven face biting his bottom lip a little wishing he could run his fingers over his face "hmm.. I like this too" he continuing in almost a whisper "I mean you look hot either way Dean, I am so lucky", making Dean grin widely blushing darkly speaking quietly stepping closer to him "And I am so lucky, as you look perfect everyday so its a win win" making him smile warmly as he nudged him playfully. The boys all headed to first lesson which was mathematics, which Dean was dreading he hated maths he always skipped at his old school but guessed he shouldn't here.

Not too long after all the boys were in their maths lesson, the lesson was half way though and Roman was glad in this class he got to be at the back with Dean and his cousins close by. He was not all that bad at maths he just found it terribly boring, he looked over at Dean occasionally seeing his expression while trying to figure out the equations. It seemed like he had no idea on the answers and was struggling, he leaned to him whispering "You stuck..?" Dean looked his way and frowned nodding "I hate maths.. I always find it so hard" he sighed.

Roman frowned a little back at him, his poor Dean he wanted to give him all his answers. "You.. you can look at mine quick if you want.." Dean looked at the teacher quick seeing them marking work he looked back to Roman as he whispered "Ro.. Its ok.. I've always been stuck with Maths.." Roman shook his head and passed him his completed work sheet, Dean sighed a little knowing Roman insisted. He quickly copied down his answers and looked around before he passed Roman back his work. He smiled a little as he thought of how he may get his first ever good grade in maths all because of Roman.

The bell rang for first break, Dean sighed feeling glad that awfully boring class was over. They were all glad that class was over because none of them had eaten anything today yet. Before any boys got the chance to leave General Helmsley walked into the class, he nodded at the teacher before he spoke "Reigns, Ambrose, Owens, Zayn, Jericho, Balor and Rollins.. All of you come with me" all the boys in the class looked their way. Roman and Dean looked at one another realising this was because the fighting. The seven all followed the general out of the room, walking up a hallway till he stopped at a door opening it telling them to head inside.

Roman and Dean stood together away from the Kevin and his friends and Seth stood between them not wanting to be part of either groups. General Helmsley walked in front of them after he closed the door, he had his usual suit on and had a stern look on his face as he looked over the boys. He spoke as he folded his arms "I am sure you know why you are here, all together.." He kept looked over them but raised his brow as Kevin interrupted him "Yeah.. Because I beat on those queers" he said with a chuckle making Roman and Dean look his way glaring, they didn't even want to be in the same space as Kevin. The general looked at him not too sure what he meant to by it but shook his head as be continued "Because you all have gotten into fights, and that is not how we do things here. I don't care what differences you have.. But fights are not tolerated. So you have to deal with the punishments that are issued." Seth kept looking at the ground, Dean let out a whining grumble which made Roman smirk.

Helmsley spoke again directing his view at Roman now "I don't know what you are smirking at Reigns.. As you are the one who has been involved in the most fights currently." Roman said to himself 'I was laughing at Dean.. But never mind..'. He sighed as he looked at the General "Yes and I told you, I never started either of them fights.. Not my fault those assholes have a problem with me.." Looking their way. The general raised his brow giving a look of disapproval that Roman spoke back and that he swore in his presence.

He leaned on the desk behind him shaking his head "There's a way we do things here for people who do not follow orders, Roman you have been in my bad books since day one. So I wouldn't keep it up" He glared his way as he continued "First the punishment is detention, on your free time, and chores. Next it gets worse, so if you all want to keep it up then be my guest. Your first detention is now.." Dean felt his stomach grumble, he frowned guessing it meant they had to miss meals too.. "Just great" he huffed lowly. It was annoying to him that him and Roman had to be punished as they had gotten jumped, he hated rules and hated people who unfairly enforced them.

Helmsley pointed to the desks signalling them to all take a seat, they all took a seat not sitting near one another and surprisingly the general did not make them sit together. Roman sat next to Dean, Seth was alone on a desk away from them all and the other four sat close together. Helmsley pulled out some books putting them in front of all the boys, he told them to answer the questions from the page he had written on the chalk board. He sat the desk at the front and started to look thought a book he had placed in front of him.

Roman went to the page and started to skim though the questions, he was annoyed they were being made to work though break when they had done nothing wrong, well he knew he had gotten in a fight with Seth but Dean had done nothing. He thought to himself that it was not all that bad as Dean was beside him, he had his left hand places on his thigh as he wrote with his right hand. He heard Dean move his chair, he looked his way seeing him moving closer to him so their seats were now touching. He grinned and went back to working, suddenly he felt Dean slide his hand over his under the desk. Roman didn't react to it so no one would know, he took Deans hand in his and squeezed it tightly.

He Felt happy inside that he had someone who loved him as much as Dean did. He leaned his leg against his, he was glad they could be close even while they were meant to be in trouble. He was also glad they were so close that they could hold hands and no one would notice, Dean rubbed his leg up against his making Roman smile as he continued working though the questions. He saw Dean look over at his work every now and again, but he didn't mind in the slightest if he copied him. If Dean found work hard he was glad he could make it easier for him, if he could he would talk him though the questions but he couldn't do that. Dean did do most of the questions by himself, just the ones he was really stuck on he would take a quick peek at what Roman had written down and hoped he didn't mind.

Dean put his pen down as a naughty yet interesting thought came to his head, he slowly un-linked his fingers from Romans and slowly slid his hand up his inner thigh. Roman was jotting down the last few answers when he jolted as he felt Deans hand traveling up and his leg, This made the General look up as he heard a chair move abruptly "Any problems Reigns?" Roman felt his heart begin to race as he shook his head he was glad the teacher had now looked away, he could swear he was blushing there was six other people in the room after all. What was Dean thinking right now did he want them to get in more trouble, how could he even react in anyway to what he was doing right now.

Dean looked at Roman and had a sly smirk plastered on his face as he looked away again as he saw Roman looking at him pretty startled, he picked up his pen again and pretended to work on the questions. He watched as Roman tried to pretend that his hand was not creeping more and more up his thigh as he kept working or trying to, Dean continued slowly teasing moving his hand further up his leg till he finally rested it over were he could feel Romans growing hard on. Roman looked over at Dean glaring a little, he couldn't believe him right now he cursed himself the second he felt his boxers instantly becoming tighter.

Dean jotted down something on his paper in small writing knowing Romans was looking which read 'I can make you feel good anywhere' this made Romans instantly shake his head as Dean crossed out what he had just written and a small smirk spread over his lips. Dean slowly rubbed his hand over the area stroking two fingers over his mans hardness. Roman closed his eyes trying to keep how he was feeling discreet, Dean bit his lower lip as he wrapped his hand around his member as he held over the fabric. Roman shifted uncomfortably in his seat as he felt Dean take hold of his member, he looked his way quickly giving him a look that said 'I'm gonna make you pay for this'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG DEAN!!!!!!! :o what a meanie ;)


	27. I guess I know you too well already

General Helmsley let them out ten minutes before break was over so the boys could get some food, as soon as they got told they could leave Roman grabbed his stuff taking Dean by the wrist and quickly pulled him out of the class room. Dean almost didn't have time to grab his things, he followed Roman allowing him to drag him with a smirk plastered over his lips. Roman finally stopped as they reached the store room they had been in a few days earlier, he walked in pulling Dean, closed the door dropped his things and pushed Dean against the wall who also dropped his bag. Dean eyed him with that smirk still playfully on his lips as he uttered "Whats wrong Ro?" Trying to play innocent. Roman looked at him he had his hands on both of Deans shoulders, he spoke back "What the heck was that...? Why would you do that to me...? " he shifted as he stood there his hard on still very present.

Dean chuckled finding the look on Romans face to be hilarious and the blush on his cheeks to be endearing, he smiled as he pressed himself towards Roman "hmm... well detention is boring.. So I thought I would make it more interesting for you.. And me" he smirked. Roman shook his head with a smiled spreading over his lips "That was so mean.. Bet you found teasing me funny Dean..?" He moved one hand down Deans body slowly till he reached the front of his pants resting it over his crouch. Dean looked down as he felt Romans hand pressed over his member which was instantly growing harder by the second, as he replied "Well.. It was a little funny and really hot.. The fact only I knew why you moved so abruptly all of a sudden and why you couldn't keep still.." Roman looked into his eyes as he spoke "your so mean" he leaned in and forcefully kissed Dean hard on the lips "Your mine Dean.." He spoke between the hard kisses "but your gonna pay for that" he said smirking against his lips. Dean pressed his now hard member against Romans hand, he liked the sound of that.

He kissed Roman back loving the hard kisses he likes this dominant side of him, Roman pulled his hand away from Deans crouch and stepped away a few feet. Dean opened his eyes looking at him like a deer in headlights, as he felt the instant lack of attention. Roman chuckled watching him a devilish smile present on his lips "Whats wrong Dean..?" he said playfully, Dean stared at him his member feeling tight in his boxers. Was Roman really gonna leave him hanging like this, he'd just turn him on, then just leave him hot and bothered? He spoke softly "Ro... Ok.. I am sorry.. But.. That back there it was hot.. I liked how I could touch you.. Anywhere I wanted.. But.." He trailed off as he saw what Roman was doing, Roman slid his hand inside his own pants and began to stroke himself intently watching Dean.

Roman would get Dean back, that was really embarrassing back in the classroom, having all those people around as he tried his hardest not to moan at all. He moved backwards more separated himself from Dean further, till he reached the wall on the other side of the room. Dean watched him wide eyed as his member throbbed in his restricting boxers, Roman wrapped his hand around his member and started to jerk himself off not taking his eyes off of Dean. Of course Roman would rather have Deans hand touching him over his own, but he wanted to make Dean pay and he knew this would drive him crazy. Dean bit his lip hard he couldn't believe Roman was doing this to him, it was so hot but so so teasing. He took his eyes away from Romans as he saw him close his, he looked down watching as his man pleasured himself it was too much. He reached down wrapping his own hand around his now unbearably hard member, he starting to pump fast. He watched Roman intently as he relieved himself, eyeing his beautiful face as he bit his lip to keep the moans at bay. Roman opened his eyes looking his way as he breathed heavily, he moved quickly so he was now stood right in front of Dean again he knew that he was almost close to his high he reached for Deans wrist and pulled his hand out from his underwear and grinned sinfully.

Dean looked at him highly confused and taken a back, he was on the verge of hitting his orgasm and Roman took his hand away? Roman shook his head smirking widely. Dean went to talk but Roman pressed his lips against his he felt mean teasing him like this, but he also found it hot as hell how it made Dean so turned on. He was now making him wait to release which was a little evil he slid his tongue into his mouth roaming all he wanted as he reached into Deans boxers and began to pump his hardness quickly in his hand. Dean kissed him back deeply letting Romans tongue invade his mouth he moaned into the kiss as he felt the rush as he released closing his eyes tightly. Roman did say he would make him pay, that was pretty mean but he loved watching him touching himself and how he teased him.

Roman removed his hand just as he heard the bell ring signalling break was over he separated his lips from Deans as he smirked as he said softly "Your Evil Ro" Which made Roman chuckle "Yep.. Serves you right" Dean stepped closer wrapping his hand behind Romans head he kissed his lips again softly a lot softer than their previous kisses just moments ago. Roman traveled his arms around Deans lower back pulling him close as he said between kisses "but.. You liked.. It really.. I know you did!" Dean placed one last kiss to his lips before he uttered "Well.." he looked down "I have no idea how you could tell!?" he joked looking up with a dark blush spreading over his cheeks. Roman cupped his face in between his hands looking deep into his eyes "I guess I know you too well already Deano".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;) Romann!!!!!! :p I think he did get Deano back!


	28. I'm so happy I found you

The weeks past quickly, Roman and Dean would go off and have alone time when ever they could they would never be apart for too long. They craved their alone time all day till it happened, they missed each other hands touching one another, they would miss each others kisses and closeness they wished they were away from here every second so they could do as they pleased. They hated how each and every night they would have to be apart instead of laying close to one another. But soon they would be away from this place and they wouldn't have to deal with these problems.

Kevin and his friends had not been bothering the two lately, after the lot of them had attended detention and done chores for a week him and his friends had kept their distance maybe they didn't want to deal with anymore punishments. Dean and Roman had noticed that Sami and Finn had stopped hanging out with Kevin, Chris was still always by his side though. Seth had also been avoiding the two, he had actually been spending his time with Finn and Sami. Roman was pretty glad he was not spending each day alone now, he had not spoke to him since they had fought a few weeks ago. The two still had to sleep next to one another, but Seth would never say a word to him so Roman decided thats how Seth wanted it to be.

But really Seth still would catch himself eyeing Roman when he was not looking, he would always be thinking of him. After the two had their fight, he had no idea if he should talk to him. It all felt weird, he would be on his bed before lights out wondering if he should say something to him but each night he couldn't get the words out. He hoped every day that hopefully Roman and him would bump into each other in the hallway, or have to partner up in class or in activists so they would have to talk to one another but it never happened. He was pretty glad that Finn and Sami decided to ditch Kevin and was glad they realised how he has not a nice guy to spend their time with, and was relieved he now had someone to spend free time with. But what he really wanted was Dean away from Roman so he could move in and claim him as his own, but he had no idea how that would be possible.

It was mid afternoon, lessons had ended for the day the boys had endured a tiring day. They had a cardio class in the morning more running that seemed to last forever, but it was getting easier keeping up with the hard training. But the long monotonous lessons were over, it was finally free time. The time that Dean and Roman had waited for all day, of course they would steal kissed and exchange lustful looks though out the day but closeness was what they craved. As soon as the bell rang for the end of the last lesson of the day, Roman grabbed Deans wrist and pulling him out of the room making Dean grin widely. Roman looked at his cousins "See you a in a bit" the twins got used to how Roman and Dean would wonder off every now and then, they just wanted their cousin to be happy.

Roman stopped when they reached the back of wooden cabins, the same place where the two had shared their first kiss. Dean looked into Roman's eyes as he felt his hand let go of his wrist, Dean smiled stepping in a little closer. Roman had a soft smile on his lips as he looked back at the one he loved more than any other he moved his hand and linked his fingers with Deans. He was still amazed at how quickly the two had fallen for one another, it was the best feeling and it all felt to good to be a true. Roman said softly "Happy one month anniversary Dean" he moved closer as Dean leaned his back against the cabin wall behind him. Dean had never been good with remembering dates, he was surprised it had already been a month since him and Roman had meet. He spoke replying "Wow... A month already? Well happy month'iversary to you Roman! Wow its gone so quick!" He placed his free hand on his mans waist pulling him closer.

Roman looked both ways and saw no one around this area was usually quiet, no one usually would come back here. He spoke softly placing his right hand on Deans cheek running his fingers over his bristly stubble, as once again Dean had not bothered to shave this morning. Roman totally fine with it as he liked when he had stubble, he liked when he shaved too but he loved the rugged look on him it was quite a turn on. The hair brushed under his fingers he loved it, he spoke softly "I can't believe how quick time has passed, I don't want it to go quick.. As I want our time together to last a long time" he looked into his eyes with a little look of sadness which Dean noticed looking back with concerned in his own.

Roman was worried time was passing so quickly that their time will not seem too long, what happened if after they had to leave here he would not see Dean again? But then he thought that was stupid as Dean was his, there was no way he was letting him go. The two would be together they had to be, he alway was torn between time speeding up and slowing down. As if it kept going quick they would leave here and thats all he dreamed of, Dean saw Roman was deep in thought for a few moment, he spoke gently "Ro..? Everything ok?" Roman snapped out of his thought and looked back at his mans eyes and face once again.

"Sorry... I was just thinking about stuff.." Dean listened tilted his head and linked Romans free hand in his as he replied quickly "What stuff..? Whats wrong?" Roman continued to run his fingers over Deans facial hair as he replied "When we finally do get to leave here... What.. What happens if.." he stopped for a second "No nothing.. Its stupid.." Dean looked at him concerned once again "No what is it.. Sure its not stupid.. Whats worrying you? Do you think we will part ways or something..?" He looked at him with a puzzled expression. Roman shook his head slightly "Dean... I am just worried we may.. Lose one another... But its daft to think of as I am never losing you.. Not ever.. Your mine for life.. Whether you want me or not"

Dean chuckled squeezing Romans hand quick then unlinking their hands and wrapped his arms around his mans lower back "You don't need to worry about that! I promise to you now Roman Reigns, you are never losing me! Not ever! I couldn't live without you. So why would I ever let that happen?" Roman had a sweet smile now very apparent on his lips he wrapped his arms around Deans neck pulling him close hugging him tightly, he felt so lucky his eyes started to tear up. Dean made him feel so happy he felt so emotional with what Dean had said.

Dean moved his arms down around Romans lower back "I promise Roman, I know we have only been together for a short time.. But.." He was second guessing saying this.. But he said it anyway, he wanted too "But.. I am determined to spend my whole life by your side Ro, I hate the thought of being away from you.. Some day.. We will be living together and we will be happy" Roman squeezed him tightly he was so in love with this man he couldn't believe all the sweet things he said, tears kept running down his cheeks "Dean we will, I love you so much... I know its crazy.. But your all I want.. Living with you someday sounds like a dream" his cheeks started to become warmer. He felt so blessed that his life had taken a turn in the right direction, and it was surprising seeing as he was at this school.

Dean smiles happily hearing the words that Roman had said he pulled back and gave Roman an endearing look as he cupped his cheeks in his hands  
"Aww Ro why are you crying?" he smiled warmly as Roman replied "I.. I am so happy I found you.. And.. It seems too good to be true" Dean wiped the tear stains from Romans cheeks away with his thumb then leaned in closing his eyes as he kissed Romans lips softly. "It does, but this is real and I am never gonna leave you! I couldn't" his eyes began to water as he saw Roman crying. Dean held Roman tightly as he slid them down the wall so they were now sitting, he was madly in love with this boy and he never thought he would ever be one of those people who could be this way with another but was he wrong. He just couldn't help how much love he had in his heart for Roman, He knew he wanted to be with him for all his days as weird as it was think that he really did believe Roman was made for him.

Roman held Dean back tightly as happy tears run down his cheeks, he leaned his head against Deans shoulder and whispered "You make me so happy Dean" Dean listened as a soft smile spread over his lips as he squeezed him close. The two held each other close for a while enjoying the closeness that they both loved so much, Dean pulled away wanting to see Romans perfect face he found himself missing staring into his eyes at times. He smiled looking at his mans stunning features which made a faint blush appear over Romans cheeks. Dean tilted his head and reached his hand up placing it on Romans head he run his hand over Romans soft hair "Your hair is really growing out" he said with a soft smile on his lips, Roman smiled back and replied "Yeah it has.." looking at Dean looking over his hair that was slowly getting back to its messy old look "as is yours and I am so glad" He was pleased that it was but then he looked down slightly as he realised something. Dean continued to slowly stroke his fingers over his loves hair, he knew how Roman liked it he had learnt all the things Roman liked. He was surprised that Roman ended up liking when ever he would run his hands over his hair, he hated how it felt at first but now he seemed to like the feeling. He now noticed how Roman had now looked away sadly.

Dean said softly "Ro whats wrong..? Its a good thing right?" He used his free hand to link it into Romans hand, Roman sighed a little and squeezed Deans hand in his as he spoke "Yeah.. Its great.. But.. It also isn't so great..!" Dean was a little confused as he spoke "Why...? Isn't That what you want though..?" Roman looked down "Well of course.. But it also means.. That they will want us to do it all again.. As its getting longer" Dean had not thought of that, but what Roman said was probably true they would insist on it. He didn't want that to happen, not again and not to Roman. He leaned against wooden cabin and pulled Roman close holding him tightly as Roman lye his head on Deans Chest. Dean run his fingers calmingly over Romans hair as he leaned down kissing his cheek then whispered softly "I don't want that to happen to you again Ro, I wish I could take you away from here". Roman closed his eyes enjoying his loves soothing strokes, he did love how it felt.

Roman moves a little as he looked up at Dean gazing up at him, Dean looked down at Roman with a smile spreading over his lips and his eyes were soft and only had love for his man. Roman closed his eyes and leaned up to kiss Dean softly on the lips, Dean placed his hand behind Romans head as he began to kiss back as his own eyes slowly drifted shut. The two shared sweet and loving kisses not wanting them to stop, Roman wrapped his arms around Deans waist holding him tightly in his arms. The two pulled apart for a moment so they could catch their breath, Roman knew that there was nothing more he loved than kissing Dean. Yes he loved everything else they did together but when they shared these kind of loving kisses it made his heart swell happily, it felt like in those moments everything was right in the world. Dean felt the same way kissing Roman and holding him close was his favourite thing to do, nothing compared to it. Dean looked deep into Romans eyes as he stared back into his as he whispered softly "Happy month anniversary Roman" making Roman blush as he replies "Happy anniversary Dean, I know we will always be together and will celebrate many more" they both beamed brilliant loving smiles at one another as they heard the dreaded bell ring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sweet!!!!! Roman and Dean have been together a month already! awww!


	29. Boyfriends

Roman and Dean stood up making their way to the sleeping quarters, Roman walked as he turned the corner he grabbed Deans wrist stopping him from walking as he stopped in his own tracks as he saw someone stood directly in front of them. Kevin and Chris stood directly in their path glaring deep holes right though the two, Kevin uttered three words "You disgust me!" Which lead to Roman almost lunging himself towards Kevin but he was stopped by Dean holding his arm "Roman.. He is not worth our time.. He's a lowlife". Chris laughed at Deans insult "A lowlife..? Haha that's cheap coming from you" Romans blood was boiling trying to not let his anger take over. Kevin walked up to Roman so they were only inches apart "Don't worry Dean.. He isn't gonna do anything!" Roman glared at him as he growled lowly "You better get out of my face Owens.." Kevin smirked as he replied "Or what..? What will you do Roman..? Because I sure as hell know you won't do anything.. Because your girlfriend.." Stopping mid sentence to give Dean a snarky look "told you not too!" He spat cruelly.

Roman wasn't going to let Kevin talk about Dean that way, he was about to take a swing at him but out of no where Dean pushed past him and Roman saw his fist connect hard with Kevin's face. Dean had had enough of how Kevin had been treating them and that was the last straw he wasn't going to fight the two as he had only just got over his previous injuries from a few weeks back but now he didn't care. Chris moved quickly getting in between the two before Dean could hit Kevin again, he yelled "Come on then Dean, You think your a tough guy huh?" Ready to fight with him, Dean glared at Jericho as Kevin stood holding his face. It seemed that Kevin loved dishing out the beating but wasn't so good at taking them, Dean looked at the two and chuckled then looked at Roman who smirked back at him "Like I said Your not worth our time.. " Chris looked back at Kevin waiting for him to say something but he didn't say a word just stood holding his face and shook his head at his friend, clearly not wanting to deal with Dean right now. Roman looked the two over still grinning, he looked at Dean and said "Lets go" the two walked off as they heard Kevin shout "You two are scum.. You know that!! Scum.. And 'Your' not worth our time.." The two just kept walking laughing to one another.

The two walked to the sleeping quarters, Dean nudged Roman's arm smiling warmly as his love smiled back as he spoke "Hey.. Roman.. I was um.. thinking" he stopped as Roman looked his way looking a little curious of what Dean was gonna say slowing down his pace as Dean continued as he rubbed the back of his neck "what are we Roman..?" Roman stopped looking at Dean a little confused as he replied "What do you mean Dean?" He took Deans wrist in his hand and walked with him till they were away from anyone else.

Roman went to talk again but Dean cut him off continuing "Well.." He looked down bashfully "like.. What are we.. We are like a couple.. But.." Roman stepper closer understanding what Dean meant by it, he cupped his cheeks in his hands making the other look at him. Dean stop talking as he stared deep into Romans mesmerising eyes, Roman spoke softly as he smiled warmly looking back into the one he held most dears eyes "Dean.." He blushed "I never really thought of it, as we were already together like this.. Loving one another.. And I love you more than anything, You are not just a crush or desire I have, you are not just a one time thing. I want you forever in my life by my side" Dean blushed darkly smiling trying to stop his emotions from overflowing as his heart began to race. Roman felt Dean rest his hands on his hips he leaned in and pressed his lips against Deans closing his eyes as he felt his love push his lips in kissing him back, the two shared a soft and loving kiss for a few moments. Roman pulled back gazing at his man his own heart beating hard against his chest he looked at Deans lips bitting his own then traveled his eyes back to stare back into Deans. He still held Deans face between his palms as he said softly his tone gentle "Dean.. Will you be my boyfriend?".

This sentence made Dean blush even darker he was sure Roman could feel the heat against his hands, his heart felt as is it was doing happy flips. He nodded as he wrapped his arms around Romans neck as he felt his love quickly wrap his arms tightly around him holding him close as he answered "of course Roman.. Being yours is all I want.." Tears began to escape Deans eyes as he buried his face into Romans neck holding his tightly. Roman chuckled warmly "I love you so much Dean.. That's all I want too" Dean smiled happily snuggling close to his one and only replying "I love you too more than anything.. Your that one thing that I will never ever be without" Roman kissed Deans head saying back in almost a whisper "You will never lose me Dean.." The two held each other close feeling the happiness from just being close to one another.

Dean pulled back knowing they unfortunately couldn't stay here hugging all night "So.. Boyfriend.." Dean chuckled at saying the word as he had always found calling another boyfriend or girlfriend to sound so weird but with Roman it was nice to have a term for their relationship. Roman smiled widely at the term, Dean continued "maybe we should.. Um head to the sleeping quarters.." He sighed before he finished "not that I want too.." Roman frowned a little "I would rather stay here with you all night" Dean nodded and playfully did a sulking face making Roman laugh. The two un-linked and walked towards the cabin again, they reached the door Roman opened the door beamed a smiled at Dean saying quietly so that only Dean could hear "After you.. boyfriend" making Dean shine him a brilliant smile back finding Roman to be endearing he chuckled "are you going to keep saying that now?" He heard his love reply as they walked in "hmm.. You will have to wait and see" he liked that he was now Romans boyfriend. He saw as Kevin and Chris glared their way when they saw the two walk in but he did not care, all he cared about was that one day he would be married to Roman he was sure of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So they are officially now boyfriends! :) hope you like this update, what do you guys think? So sweet! what do you think will happen next for our boys!? I'd love to hear from you!


	30. Dreams and morning kisses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will start a little different, I hope you like it! Bare with me and to see what happens! Don't jump to conclusions ;)

Seth woke up he was not sure what time it was but it was early, the sun was up and glaring though the small window close to his bed. He guessed as no one else was awake that he should go back to sleep, but as he just closed his eyes he felt a hand touch his wrist. He opened his eyes quickly and saw Roman looking down at him he put his finger against his lips signalling Seth to be quiet, Seth was a little surprised but nodded as Roman walked slowly trying to not wake anyone as he pulled Seth with him. The two got outside luckily without waking anyone, they walked a little away from the sleeping quarters.  
Seth let Roman pull him and stopped walking when he did, Roman rubbed the back of his neck as he looked Seth's way. He looked into Seth's eyes as he looked back into his, feeling a little confused as to what Roman wanted as it had been a while since the two had spoke.

Seth noticed the way he was looking at him, he looked slightly nervous he watched as the other rubbed his neck. "Whats going on Roman..?" He said a little puzzled, it seemed as if Roman was a little lost for words. He walked closer as he began "Seth.. I.." He looked away a little "I think.. I chose wrong.." Seth's eyes widened a little as he heard what the other has just said "What do you mean..? Chose wrong..?" Seth spoke back. Roman replied lowly "Well.. That I don't think I am actually in love with Dean.. I thought I was but.." He looked up a little with a blush appearing over his cheeks "I can't stop constantly thinking about you.." Seth stared at him a little puzzled as if he had not heard him right as Roman continued feeling his heart begin to race "How could I be truly in love with him if I can't get you off of my brain.. Its all the time, when ever we kiss, touch or anything.. I am just wishing it was you..".

Seth stared at Roman in a state of disbelief, how could this be happening, he and Dean were inseparable and now he was saying this? "Roman.. I don't know what to say..." Was this really true... Was Roman really only thinking of him this whole time? Roman stepped even closer "You don't have to say anything Seth.." He placed his hand softly on his cheek looking deep into his brown eyes "Just.. Kiss me" Seth's eyes widened hearing what Roman had said his heart was racing widely in his chest he couldn't believe the words he was hearing! Roman slowly stroked his fingers on Seth's cheek knowing full well how the other felt for him, Seth would never turn down a chance to kiss Roman he leaned forward and placed his lips against the stunning man's in front of him feeling Romans hand travel behind his head an felt Roman pressing his own lips against his.

This was all Seth had wanted this whole time, he just wanted Roman to love him back and now it was actually happening. He wrapped his arms around the others neck kissing him desperately, craving more and more. Roman deepened the kiss eagerly, he pressed himself against Seth moving his arms down his body and picked him up as Seth wrapped his legs around Romans waist. Seth leaned back against the wall and felt Roman press heavily against him, he said between the deep kisses "I.. Want .. You more.. Than.. Anything Roman.." He leaned his head aside as he felt Roman break the kiss and hungrily place hot wet kisses down his neck as he replied back "I want you too.. More than you know" Seth gripped Roman tightly taking in the perfect sensation and love that he had so badly craved...

Suddenly a loud noise rang though Seth's head and he woke up...! Seth sat up abruptly panting, he looked around and realised the Corporal had blown his whistle to wake the boys up. He looked to his right and sighed heavily as he saw Roman reluctantly waking up in his bed, as hs realised to his dismay that it was all a dream and he felt his heart sink. Even if it had been a wonderful dream, he wished more than anything that it had actually been real.

\----------------------------------

The boys had been informed that they had to go freshen up, they would then meet the Corporal by the obstacle course as the morning would start with a tough work out. Roman stretched sleepily, which Dean saw making him smile endearingly he thought his man was adorable when he just had woken up. The twins grumbled as they slowly slid off their beds, Seth had sadly walked away making his way to the washroom. Dean hopped off of his bed, within a matter of moments he was stood next to Roman. Roman rubbed his eyes trying to wake up more, he looked a side and saw someone who instantly put a smile on his face his boyfriend Dean.

Dean grinned widely at his sleepy man "Morning Handsome" he said quietly, which made Roman have a faint blush appear over his cheeks. Roman stepped a little closer to him looking over him, he loved how Deans hair had started to grow out as he really did look cute with morning hair like he had guessed he would. Dean smiled widely, he wished he could hug him close and wish him a proper good morning. Roman spoke back "Hows my perfect Boyfriend this morning?" Blushing at how cute he thought Dean looked, "Your 'boyfriend' is doing pretty good!! And I am not the perfect one in this relationship!" He poked his tongue out playfully which made Roman chuckle as he replied "Oh Dean! Always a charmer and even this early in the morning" Dean eyed him as he said softly "You know it! And..It can't be helped".

The boys all head to the washroom and freshened up for the day, Roman observed himself in the mirror like he did most mornings. He had hated mirrors days after he had got here, his appearance bugged him he hated his hair and would of rather never saw himself. But now it wasn't so bad when he looked at his reflection, Dean had helped him a lot without him he would of never dealt with it all. His hair had started to grow out quite a bit but it clearly still was not at all long as he wanted it to be, but it was not as awful as before. He dreaded the thought of it having to all happen again it made his heart ache a little, when he only had just got to grips with it all so he tried to not think of it. He cleaned up his facial hair as he always did, and picked up his brush as he could actually brush his hair now which was actually great! Dean loved to watch Roman in the morning he could tell he was finally happier when he looked at himself and he was so glad he had been able to make his man feel better.

He decided today that he would shave, it had been too many days of him being lazy. He cleaned up putting his razor away, he looked up to look at Roman to already see him looking his way. He bit his lower lip, his brain flood with thought of how he wanted to kiss him right this second. Roman smiled as he eyed over him "You.. Look amazing.." He uttered lowly, Like always the two were the last two in the washroom which was what they wanted. Roman wrapped his arms around Deans lower back roughly pulling him close, making his man instantly connect their lips together. He run his hands down over Deans butt making his love purr into the kiss, Dean run his hand over Romans back feeling his skin heat up under his shirt. The kisses got more deeper full of desire they had for one another, their tongues roamed one another mouths as soft moans came from each man.

The two broke the kiss to breathe, Roman went back in to continue kissing but Dean placed his hand on his chest "Ro.. We're doing it again" he chuckled. Roman opened his eyes and blushed "Oh... " he replied "Ops.." He leaned in again and placed a soft kiss on Deans lips "I guess we had better not be too late" he grinned as he placed his hand on his loves cheek feeling his soft freshly shaven face. Dean placed his hand over Romans and took it in his "Come on.. Lets go.. We can continue later.." Roman pulling Dean by the hand walking towards the exit "Oh I know we will! And I can't wait".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH WOW Seth's Dream!! He wants Roman so bad but he can't have him, its a little sad :( but Roman only has eyes for Dean (sorry Sethie) Do you guys think Roman and Seth should talk?   
> Hope you liked the new update! Sorry it took me a while, I had not been feeling too great lately. Who's excited for the Royal Rumble!!? Not to long till Sunday now! PLEASE CAN ROMAN WIN HIS MATCH *crosses fingers* Pretty Sad Seth's not in the rumble match now but sure he will be doing something! Deans in the rumble so at least one of our Shield boys are in the match! :)


	31. I really am sorry

The boys all met up outside by the big obstacle course, it was getting brighter outside so it was no longer pitch black. Corporal Kane raised his voice so they could all hear him "This morning you will all be doing this course, as fast as you can and I will be paying attention to who has the slowest time.. Everyone queue have your turn, then you can hit the showers!". Roman stood by Dean chuckling at how Dean was rolling his eyes and frowning, he nudged his man "Hey Dean.. It won't be..." He stopper looking over the course internally not wanting to do this either "it won't be so bad.. Right.." Dean sighed looking back at him as he replied "hmm I just don't feel like doing this.. Can we just head back to bed.. That sounds like a better plan!" Roman nodded and took Deans arm spinning them around "Yeah... Sounds good to me lets just go back to bed!" Dean's eyes widened a little "really..? But.. The corporal..?" Roman started to laugh and span them back round "pfft of course we can't Dean! But I wish we could! Think of it.. Me and you alone.. With a bed..." He blushed and smiled slyly at his man, Dean grinned back making a thinking face "hmm.. Wow yeah.. Just image it!! What a wonderful picture!" Roman ruffled his loves hair and smiled wider "gosh Dean I love you so much!! Can't wait till we can do all the amazing things I want to do with you" a blush instantly traveled over Deans cheeks as he bit his lower lip a little.

Roman, Dean and his cousins stood together watching as boys had started doing the hard course, Seth stood away from them but he was looking Romans way he wanted to talk to him badly. He looked at his stunning face and his heart began to instantly start beating, he had no idea what he should even say to him if the two did speak. He looked to his other side seeing Finn and Sami talking between each other, he stepped away and moved closer to Roman till he stood right next to him he said in almost a whisper gulping a little before he said anything "Roman..." Dean looked aside as he thought he has heard something he frowned a little as he saw Seth standing by them and wondered what he wanted he nudged Romans arm to get his attention. Roman looked to his left as he heard Seth say his the name the second him, he was surprised to see Seth after all these weeks actually there wanting to talk to him. He looked him over he didn't looks mad or like he was going to start and argument with him, he looked to be a little worried. Roman spoke softly "Hey.. Whats up Seth.." He was unsure how to react to him as the last time they had even exchanged words they were in a fight.

Seth looked into his eyes trying his hardest not to get lost in them "Hey.. Do you think.. We could go talk for a bit?.." Roman looked a little puzzled but he nodded and answered "Um.. Sure I guess.. We are kinda at the back of the group so it should be ok!" the two stepped away from the rest of the boys, as Roman went to walk with Seth he felt a hand grab at his wrist he turned to look at Dean who looked worried "Ro.." Roman looked back into his eyes "Dean.. Don't worry its fine.. He wont be kissing me or anything.." He smiled warmly as Dean spoke again "I know.. But.. I don't trust him.." Roman found Deans worrying to be endearing as he replied "Don't worry babe its fine, promise I won't be long" Dean nodded blushing as Roman called him 'babe' making Roman grin he walked off to where Seth was now standing.

Roman reached the other and spoke softly "Everything ok Seth?" Seth looked at he ground trying to figure out what he should even be saying as he replied "Um.. Well we have not spoke since.. You know when.. And I know its been weird between us since.. And well.. I kind of wanted to make up" he looked up at Roman now looking into his eyes he could always tell that Roman was such a nice guy with a kind heart he was hoping he would forgive him. Roman studied Seth's expression there was no signs to show he was lying, it seemed as if he genuinely wanted the two to patch things up.

Roman warmly replied "I would love that Seth.." He watched the other and it seemed like a weight had been instantly lifted off of his shoulders he continued "I know we had not been in a great place.. And I want to apologise for all that happened between us, I really did think we were going to be friends.. But then a lot happened.. And Seth.." He looked right into Seth's eyes as he said this "I am really Sorry.. That.. I can't return the feeling you feel towards me.." He stopped looking away as he saw how Seth's expression changed as he said it. Seth's jaw dropped a little as he looked back into Romans eyes hearing what he said, he was sorry that he didn't want him? It made his heart ache, he wanted more than anything for Roman to see how perfect they could be for one another but he knew he would never want him not now.. And maybe not ever. He still had hope and he didn't want to ever give in, but he could tell how bad Roman felt about it. Roman spoke again as Seth had not said anything "I don't know what I can do.. And how we can be friends.. But I want to try..".

Seth looked away and sighed a little feeling the sadness he felt when ever he was close to Roman coming back, he remembered why he had avoiding talking to him this whole time because he got to emotional. He went to talk but he could feel his eyes beginning to brim with tears he tried to compose himself he was sure Roman noticed. Roman placed a hand on Seth's shoulder squeezing it lightly as he spoke "Seth.. Please... I really am sorry.. I hate the fact that I have upset you so much.." Seth hated how nice Roman was all the time, it made everything harder he felt a tear run down his cheek he quietly said "I don't know what to do.. How can I be your friend when all I want is for you to want me.. How can I pretend that I don't feel so much for you.. This is killing me.. And I wish it would go away.." More tears run down his cheek. Roman listened and it really was breaking his heart, it was true what Seth had said how could they be friends if Seth always wanted so much more than just friendship? He wishes he could help Seth, he hated seeing how torn up he was and hated himself over how he felt. He knew Seth could not help how he felt, it made his heart ache as Seth tried to make the feeling he had towards him go away but they wouldn't, it hurt even more when he saw that he was crying. 

Roman took Seth's hand in his and pulled him so the two were standing on the other side of the tree that they stood near, no-one could see them now they needed privacy. He let go of Seth's hand and placed his hands on both of his shoulders "Seth please.. Don't cry... It makes it harder.. I don't know what to do.. I don't know how to make you feel better.." Seth looked down as Roman held his shoulder he knew what Roman could do to make him better but he would not tell him, he could just love him back that would sort everything out. Seth looked up seeing Romans beautiful face full of concern, why did he have to be so perfect he thought to himself. His eyes were so beautiful he wished to could star into them forever, but he also knew Roman was not his.. He was Deans and it really was the worst feeling he had ever felt.

He spoke quietly Seth really didn't know what to say but he would try "I just.. Wish you would love me back.. It hurts so much that you no longer want me like you did the day we meet.." more tears run down his cheeks, he was surprised as he suddenly felt Romans arms wrap around him. He leaned against him as Roman held him tightly in his arms, he knew that he was only trying to comfort him but having Roman hold him like this felt so nice. Tears kept falling from Seth's eyes he had failed completely at keeping his emotions in check he was a mess, Roman had no idea how to sort this situation out he knew it was a dead end. He hugged Seth as he felt so sad for him, he knew how all the sadness Seth was feeling was all his fault and he felt so terrible knowing it. 

He held him close hating how Seth was crying so heavily he spoke softly "Shh.. Its ok Seth.." He rubbed his back slowly "I am so sorry I can't love you back.. I really am.. I know neither of us can help how we feel, but I really do want us to somehow be friends.. I like you a lot Seth, and I am sorry that its not the way you want me to like you" Seth couldn't believe sweet Roman was, he knew how heartbroken he was and he knew how to comfort him. Seth really did need a hug, he had not had one in all these weeks, Roman expressing how sorry he felt actually helped a lot it calmed him down surprisingly. He spoke in almost a whisper "Thank you Roman.. I am sorry too" Roman pulled back from the hug looking at the other with a warm smile on his face "I know you can't change how you feel for me.." He looked away hoping he was not blushing but Seth noticed he was. "But I know we can somehow be friends.." He held out his hand as a friendly gesture.

Seth smiled for the first time in a long time and shook Romans hand "Lets be friends Roman" he had finally stopped crying and he actually felt better, he knew he would still have strong feeling for Roman but he was sure avoiding him made it worse. Roman felt like he has successfully somehow made Seth feel better "You ok Seth!? Will you hang out with us now?" He asked, Seth nodded he really did miss hanging out with those four. He nodded and smiled so glad he felt better he answerer "I am better.. Thank you Roman" He would try not being jealous of Dean the best he could he just wanted to be their friend again. They walked back to meet with the rest of the boys, the other three were closer to the front now as many boys had already had their turn.

Dean felt happy that Roman had made it back in time, he saw how happy Seth seemed to be now he wondered what they had spoke about but he trusted Roman completely. He knew better from the time before than to jump to conclusions, Roman looked over at Dean as he stood close to him he leaned softly against him as he said softly "It all went ok, I'll tell you later what happened. But Seth asked to be friends again.. And I said we could be.. Hope that's ok" Dean smiled softly "I am glad you sorted it out Ro, I was worried for a second but I trust you so I knew nothing would happen and I am glad he wants to be our friend again" Roman smiled back "No need to worry because I love you! You know that" Dean felt his heart swell happily "I know Ro! I love you too".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter, do you think Seth can actually be friends with Roman and Dean? Aww Dean really had no need to worry, Roman would never cheat on him as he is the love of his life! <3 Roman is too sweet he wanted to try sort things with Seth.


	32. I don't think I can live without you

The five boys were now at the front, Roman was ready for his turn he did a few stretches as he stood beside Dean. Dean smiled at his man, he couldn't wait till the work out part of the day was over and him and Roman could have some alone time again. He moved close to Roman as they both finished up stretching whispering to him "See you after, Can't wait till its break time.. We can continue where we left off" This made Roman grin widely as he replied "Now your making me wanna just skip every lesson just to be with you" making Dean chuckle. Just as the Corporal told the two to begin Kevin rushed his way to the front, he pushed his way though the boys and even pushed in front of Dean.

Dean stepped a side as he said in a harsh tone "Owens... What the hell..? Whats your problem..?" Roman looked over at Kevin glaring at him, Kevin looked at Dean like he had done nothing wrong "What..? I wanna get this over and done with!" Dean went to talk but the Corporal cut in as he walked over looking very unamused he said lowly "What is going on?" Kevin replied "I dunno I am ready to go.. So can we start?" Dean huffed it seemed as if Kevin would never stop pestering him, he shook his head and sighed he didn't want to fight with Kevin right now so he let him go ahead of him. He wanted to go the course along side Roman but he didn't want to deal with fighting, Roman looked over at Dean sadly "Its fine Dean.. Some people can't help but be assholes.. Its in his nature" giving Kevin a displeased look, Roman in reply got an angry look back from him. Dean chuckled as he replied "Yeah.. Can't be helped I guess" Roman looked back at him giving him a quick wink making Dean smirk happily.

Kevin shouted "shut up! can we start already..?" the Corporal raised his voice louder "All of you shut up.. And focus.." He shook his head getting annoyed at their behaviour, he blew his whistle signalling them to start. Roman took off as he heard the whistle, he had a quick pace going as he went under and over objects. The course was pretty difficult but he would do it, he knew he could as others already had completed it. He completely forgot about Kevin and how he was doing the course the same time as he was, he approached a large apparatus made up of logs it was really high up that he had to climb. This is when he remembered Kevin was there, he looked over at him as they paused at the bottom.

Kevin gave Roman a snarky look and said in a bitter tone "A fag like you could never complete this.." Roman glared his way shaking his head as he replied "seriously fuck you.." He ignored him and made his way quickly up the logs as Kevin also did, the two were rushing up pretty close to one another. Roman was focusing on now making it up quicker than Kevin, he hated how he always put him down and judged him bitterly. The two were now right at the top it must of been at least over 10 feet high, out of no where Roman felt an impact in his right leg, Kevin had stuck his leg out as he kicked him as he rushed up beside him.

It all happened so quickly, all Roman heard was Kevin shout "Fuck you Roman.." As he lost footing from Kevin's tripping, he scrambled quickly to grab at the logs but he failed to get a hold in time. Roman panicked as he fell from the height, he felt a hard impact and instant excruciating pain as his body hit the ground. He hit the ground so hard the wind had been completely knocked out of him, his whole body hurt. He had hit his head really hard, everything had started spinning his vision was blurred and his ears started ringing loudly. He tried to move but as he did he felt a sharp pain run up his right leg, he had never ever felt like his in his entire life. His eyes began to water with tears as the pain rushed though his entire body, In that moment Roman began to worry was this was the day that he was going to die. He heard foot steps rushing over to him or at least he thought he did, as he began to hear muffled voices his eyes drifted closed as he blacked out.

Dean stood with the twins and Seth talking as they waited for it to be their turn, he was watching Roman do the course but he was out of sight now. He looked up again as he hear a lot of commotion, he saw people start to rush over to the course. He worried hoping nothing bad had happen to Roman if something did he wouldn't know what he would do, he rushed over to where everyone else was gathering. He got to the back of the boys crowding around he tried to stand on his toes to see what was happening, he heard some one say Romans name, and instantly worry set in he pushed his way though the boys shoving to the front.

His heart felt like it stopped, his eyed widened and instantly began to tear up. He flew his hands over his mouth as he saw what was now in front of him, Roman was there on the ground not moving. He rushed over as quick as he could tears were now streaming down his face, Seth was close behind he saw Roman and his eyes began to brim with tears as all the color drained from his face. Seth saw how upset Dean was, he walked over a little but as he got closer his legs refused to move. Dean knelt next to Roman he was not moving in anyway he was completely passed out. "Roman!! No!" he said in a panicked tone, he took Romans hand in his and squeezed it in his "Roman please... Please be ok... You can't leave me..! Why.. Why you!.. Why now..! Please wake up" as he looked up and looked over his body he saw how his leg was at an angle and it was severely broken and he was losing blood. He couldn't help the tears from streaming out of his eyes "Roman, please be ok.. Please.. I don't think I can live without you anymore.." He leaned down placing his head on his chest softly, he heard his heart beating which made him feel a little bit relieved Roman was so still it made him worry for the worst.

Suddenly Jimmy and Jey were beside him, the two were severely shocked the knelt down besides Dean unsure what they should do stressing out. Jimmy said out loud "Shit.. Roman.. No... Come on.. Why do this to me..." Jey spoke "No No...!!! Hey.. Lets not touch him we don't wanna make it worse.. Fuck His leg is broken man!! He better be ok.." His voice was pained. The Corporal was now there he pushed though the boys "Everyone out of the way" he saw Roman and was taken a back, the boys apart from Dean, Seth and the twins all moved away he spoke again "You four stay close to him, everyone else go shower and go to next lesson! I'll go and call an ambulance, No body move him" he rushed off towards the large school building. The other boys all left, After Kevin saw Roman fell he rushed off he only wanted to slow him down not trip him like that.

Dean took Romans left hand cupping it in his, rubbing his fingers softly over his palm. His heart felt like it was completely shattered, be felt dead inside he wanted this to all be fake. His eyes stung from the never ending falling tears, it hurt so much seeing his Roman lying there motionless like this. Jimmy and Jey both rubbed Deans back as they tried to comfort him a little, Jimmy saying softly "He will be ok Dean, He has to be.. Its Roman we are talking about here!" Jey said after "He has better be ok man.. He had better" Dean didn't take his eyes off of Roman he just wanted him to open his eyes and look at him, he had no idea what would happen now his mind had thoughts rushing around so fast he couldn't think straight. He knew Roman would go to hospital, but what would that mean for him? Would he never see him again?! This couldn't be happening. He whispered "I need you Roman... Please wake up for me!" He begged. Seth still stood there he was unable to move or speak, he was shaking he was so worried for Roman he had to be ok he said to himself. Dean leaned down and placed a gentle kiss to Romans lips "I love you so much" he said quietly.

General Helmsley and the corporal rushed over to them, Hunter leaned down he places his hand on Deans back seeing how upset he was he spoke softly "Hey boys, accidents happen, I am not too sure how it happened, but I am sure he will be ok". The ambulance pulled in finally, the workers got out and walked over to Roman with a stretcher. Dean didn't want to let go of Romans hand as he thought when he did he may never get to hold it again, he was completely distraught how could things get any worse. Jimmy placed his hand on Deans shoulder "Come on Dean lets get out of their way" as he spoke and Dean could hear the hurt still very present in his voice. He held his hand tightly not wanting Roman to be taken away from him, his eyes still having non stopping tears. He couldn't be without him, not now, he needed Roman in his life and by his side. How could he cope being here without him, he made it bearable and he loved him more than anything. He said quietly though a sob "Your the best thing that ever happened to me" he slowly let go of his hand and reluctantly stepped away as the paramedics approached.

He watched as they moved the love of his life carefully and put a neck brace on him, put him slowly on the stretcher and wheeled him away towards the ambulance. He followed close by as they pushed the stretcher into the vehicle, one of the workers stayed in the back with Roman while the other closed the back doors. He felt like he would never see Roman again, and thought that he would forever be missing him. As the ambulance pulled away he whispered "I love you Roman, and I always will" his heart hurt so much he had never ever felt this way, he stood there with the others looking up the road till the ambulance was out of sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm So so sorry :'(


	33. Completely alone

Roman opened his eyes slowly, he felt groggy and numb. He looked around seeing he was in a white room, he moved his head slowly looking down seeing he was laying in a bed. As he looked around some more he quickly came to the realisation he was in a hospital bed as he saw the gown he was in, he wasn't sure if he was dreaming or if this was even real. There was no one else in the room, when he moved his arms they felt slow and stiff he went to sit up and it felt like his right leg was really heavy. He was utterly confused he didn't remember what happened, he moved the blankets off of himself his eyes widening as he saw a cast going most of the way up his leg. Suddenly the door clicked open making Roman look up, he saw a familiar figure walk though the door.. it was his mom. 

She had just returned to the hospital to check on her son, he has been unconscious the whole time but she had been back and forth to the hospital that day. She went alone this time as Romans dad had gone back to work, he had been a few times that day and he asked his wife to go check on him again. They had both been extremely worried when they heard Roman had fallen and gotten badly injured, they both insisted Roman to be brought to the hospital closest to home. As she opened the door to Romans room she was surprised to see her son now awake sitting up in the bed, as he had been out for a long time. "Roman" she said as she rushed over to him and wrapped her arms around carefully around him, she had missed having her son around she regretted sending him away to that school. Romans voice was rusty as he replied "Mom", he was glad to see his mom but he was severely confused last he remembered he was at school with Dean and his cousins, but now he was here in a hospital bed with a huge cast on his leg and his mom was here with him.

She rushed as she spoke "Roman, I was so worried!! I am so glad you are finally awake!!" Roman heard the panic and also the relief in her voice, she pulled away looking at the other she held his face between her hands. She looked over him now that he was awake, she had not seen her son with such short hair in such a long time. She felt instant regret for sending him to that school feeling guilty as she knew how much Roman loved his hair, at the time when they decided to send him there she had not thought of them cutting his hair. A tear run down her cheek as she rubbed her thumb over his cheek all Roman was doing was staring back at her she didn't know what he was thinking she sat on the seat next to the bed about to speak but Roman spoke first "Mom...? What happened?" he looked at her and then looked down at the cast on his leg, he still felt utterly groggy his head felt dizzy and tight. "I was at that school, and now I am here..?" She looked at him taking his hand in hers "You fell whilst you was doing an obstacle course, you landed hard on the ground.. You were about.. Or over ten feet up, and you broke your leg and from hitting your head so hard you had a concussion Roman. You were out this whole time!" Roman looked at her as he listened, he looked away feeling utterly puzzled by it all as he could not remember it at all happening it was all a blur. 

His mom stood up and pulled the blanket back over him as she spoke again "So they are now keeping you in for testing, and to check that your head is all ok.. Heal your leg up and you should be fine... I was so worried Roman.. How are you feeling?" Roman leaned back against the pillows, resting his head on the propped up pillow squinting as if he felt a pain but it was just because of the weird numbness he felt at the back of his head. Romans mom remembered he had not had any liquids in a long time so she poured him a cup of water handing it to him, he quickly drank it his throat feeling better instantly. He replied "Everything feels weird.. I feel numb, dizzy and really tired!! I don't remember any of it happening.." She looked at him concerned before she responded " Well you are dosed up on a lot of pain killers.. So hopefully its keeping the pain at bay" Roman closed his eyes and as he did things started to rush to his head, he saw Dean and his perfect face. Instantly his heart felt like it had stopped, he came to the realisation that Dean was now at the school still whist he was here. 

He felt sadness building up as he began go worry, he didn't look his moms way as he spoke softly "Mom where are we?" She replied "We are at the hospital near home, at Pensacola, we wanted you to come back here" as he heard that he felt his heart tighten even more, Dean was now miles away in another state and he was back in florida with a stupid broken leg and he would probably never see the love of his life again. Roman said quietly finally speaking back to his mother "I'm really tired.. Is it ok if i sleep more" his mom smiles standing up stroking her over his hair "Of course, get some sleep! I'll check back on you later". Roman waited till he heard the door click shut before he broke down, tears began to flood his eyes he could not believe how the one good thing that had ever happened to him was now snatched away from him. 

He hated everything, he wanted to not be here and not even to exist. He didn't have his cousins, Dean or even Seth to see anymore he was completely alone. He thought that he and Dean would be happy and together from here on out, but of course nothing ever went right for him. He knew it was all too good to be true, something was bound to happen to ruin everything. As he sat there with his heart breaking with every sad thought that popped into his head he realised who he should be blaming for his unhappiness, it was all his parents fault! If they never sent him there he would not be this sad now and he would of still been at his old school with his cousins, he would of also never had his precious hair so cruelty taken from him making him look and feel ugly. If he never went there he would of never known that Dean existed, meaning he would not be heartbroken now.. more tears kept coming and coming as he thought of Dean. Even the thought of him never meeting Dean to begin with made him cry even more, he just wanted to see him more than anything and he thought of maybe never seeing him, touching him loving him again hurt. 

He now didn't want to even see his parents, he now resented them even more than before. He thought they were the ones to blame for everything, after all he would not be on this bed with a darn broken leg and whatever else was wrong with him if it was not for them. Now he could not even walk or have any kind of life at all, not till his leg healed up and he knew it would be a long winded recovery. He felt alone then once again Dean would be on his mind again, he wished he was here beside him holding his hand and just being able to hear his voice. He placed his hands over his face and cried heavily into his palms, he hated crying so much but he could not hold back these tears. He had not felt his awful and empty in a long time, for the first time he had someone who he could call his boyfriend but now he was in another state across the country. He truly loved him more than anyone in this world and now he had no contact to him, he had no details to get in touch with him.. nothing at all. He may be over reacting but he worried Dean could be lost forever and he would always long for him because he was in love with him, he truly felt like he could not live without him. He lye there for a while longer sobbing unable to control his thoughts or tears, until he eventually cried himself to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :( Poor Roman!!!


	34. Out for blood

Dean felt awful, he never knew he would ever need anyone in his life. But he needed Roman, it felt like he could not live without him not anymore. But now Roman had been cruelly taken from him, he was not here at the school anymore and he had no idea where they had taken him to. Since Roman had been taken in the ambulance Dean had spent the rest of the day being silent, the twins had also been pretty quiet they seemed to get the hint that Dean was pretty speechless still after what had happened. Seth felt weird about it all still, he had only just become friends with Roman again and now he was gone. He didn't know if he should try to be friends with Dean again, he knew how bad he felt right now as he himself felt upset and he also of course had strong feelings for Roman.

The day seemed to be dragging out, and classes were as boring as every other day and Dean could not concentrate at all. All he kept doing was thinking of Roman, he felt tears building up as he kept seeing his face in his mind. He lye over his desk resting his head on his arms and closed his eyes silently sobbing. Surprising the teachers did not notice or maybe they got the hint by what had happened, but the thing was.. did they know they were a couple? He just wanted to be with him, he hoped so bad that no one would hear his sobs. He cursed himself internally for being like this, but it didn't help or change anything. He knew his time remaining here would be beyond awful without Roman, he had the twins but he would still feel alone without having his man by his side. Before he had meet Roman he had been a completely different person, Roman calmed him down and kept his mind from wondering and he helped him manage his anger. Before he had met him Dean had hated everything about his life, he was worried he would slip back onto his old self.

The classes had ended for the evening, Dean and the twins walked around unsure as to where to go or what to do, but the boys heard someone calling them. The three all turned around as they heard Seth's voice coming their way, Dean had thought it was rather weird that Seth was now part of their group again. The only reason he was ok with it was because earlier that day Romans had chosen to forgive Seth, and he guessed the two of them could try a new again. Seth got closer as he run a little to catch up "Hey guys!! I gotta tell you something" the three began to walk toward Seth. Jimmy spoke as the four were together "Hey! Whats up? Something happen?" Jey spoke after "Yeah something going on?" Seth started to get his breath back after running to find them "Can we go somewhere so we can talk, Finn told me something.." Seth continued, the three looked at him a little confused but nodded and the four walked to their usual spot behind the cabins.

Dean wanted to know what Seth was trying to get at, so he tried to get it out of him "Ok.. Ok Seth spill the beans.. What did Finn tell you?" Tilting his head, Seth began "Well.. In English I was sitting with Finn and he told me something.. And.. Well.. I dunno what to think or what to do about it..?" He sighed a little.. Dean cut in "What did he say Seth?!" getting a little annoyed at Seth's stalling. Seth wanted to tell them, of course as that's why he run the school trying to find them. In all honesty Seth was worried what Dean would do when he told him, he himself had been angry when he had heard Finn tell him but he felt like Dean may react badly and the twins also. He continued anyway "Ok!! He told me that Chris had told him that earlier that Kevin had been acting weird and he asked what was wrong and he told him that he had tripped Roman when he was doing the course earlier.." The twins looked at Seth wide eyed in shock Jey shook as head as he spoke "What the fuck is wrong with him....? Why would he do that?" Jimmy spoke moments after "I knew Kevin was bitter .. And a jerk.. But come on.. Seriously..?"

Dean had not reacted the same way that the twins had, he guessed after the two had heard Seth's news that they maybe would be mad but Dean could feel his blood boiling as anger was building up inside and was taking over. No one here had seen the way that Dean usually was when he was in a bad mood, Without saying anything he abruptly turned on his heels and walked away from the other three. Dean had no idea why Roman had fell from the apparatus before now, but now he knew what had caused the love of his life to be ripped from side. That lowlife Owens had tripped Roman on purpose, now Dean was going to make Kevin wish he had never messed with them.

Dean burst though the common room doors, he was out for blood and his mind had been completely taken over by hatred for Kevin. He scanned the room looking for him as he raised his voice shouting "Owens!!!!" he walked quickly pushing past others, he had not been this angry version of himself in a while not since he has gotten here and meet Roman. His eyes set on the man he had been looking for "There you are you son of a bitch!!" he was sitting at a table with his friend Chris looking Deans ways already. It seemed he was dumbfound over why Dean was shouting for him, he walked up to Owens not caring in that moment what would happen to him. 

Dean grabbed Kevin by the back of the head and he slammed his face hard into the table, then he grabbed the neck of his shirt and dragged him pulling the other off of the seat, it all happened so quick Kevin was taken a back. He started to gasp for air as he was chocking from Dean pulling his shirt, He pulled Owens up to his feet and swung his fist and it connected hard with Kevin's face, he punched the other again and again as hard as he could. He could feel Chris tugging at his arm to stop him and pull him off his friend, and heard all the noise around him but Dean was too far gone he didn't care or listen. He elbowed Chris in the face and pushed Kevin to the ground. He launched on him and continued to pound the others face with punches, he didn't intend to stop. He could not control this anger now, Kevin's face was now a bloody mess as he cried out in pain trying to get away. Dean shouted "ROMAN DIDN'T DESERVE THAT!! DID YOU HATE HIM THAT MUCH..? YOU LOW LIFE SCUM!!" He was about to take another swing when he felt two arms around his pulling him back to his feet.

He heard two voices as he started to snap out of the rage that had taken over his body, he now could pin point that the voices were that of Jimmy and Jey. Hearing one say "Dean!!! Dean!! STOP!" the other said "For fuck sake man!! Stop Dean.." Dean could see clearly now, he looked down a little shocked. He saw Kevin withering in pain on the ground blood all over his face, and he saw all the blood over his knuckles. He stepped away, he knew he had been angry like this before but he had never lost control like that. His love for Roman really was that deep, he couldn't control the anger he had for what Kevin had done to the one he loved so he snapped. He gasped a little and saw everyone looking at him all shocked and a little scared, even Jimmy and Jey. He quickly turned and run, he run until he was away from everyone. He couldn't believe he did that after how much he had changed, heck Kevin deserved it and so much more but he went over board. As he reached the back of the last cabin that was near the wire fence he punched the wooden wall, kicking it and fell to the ground as tears began to well up in his eyes.. He wanted to disappear, he was broken and now had made everything worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMGOSH!!! Deano!!! :'( he snapped, Kevin deserved it!


	35. He deserved it

Later that evening Jimmy and Jey had gone out to find Dean after they had not seen him after a while, The two had been worried after his angry outburst. They knew he would be mad, but the way he had beat on Kevin had scared the two a little. They didn't only go look for Dean because he was their friend they also knew he meant a lot to Roman. The two walked far from the main quarters knowing that Dean would want to be as far away from here as possible. After some time had passed Jimmy nudged his brother as he responded nudging him back thinking he was playing around. Jimmy nudged him harder and said "Hey man! Stop that I ain't playing around... Look over there!" He points far off into the distance. Jey looks and sees a small figure leaning on the metal fence that surrounds the premisses. The two picked up the pace as they neared Dean

They approached Dean slowly seeing him with his head against the fence staring out into the darkness. They knew he would not want to talk but wanted to sympathise with him as they felt the same so they placed a hand each on either side of Deans shoulders. After a short time Dean lifted his head from the fence, turned and slid his back down to sit on the floor as the other two followed.

The twins had remained pretty quiet as they sat there, Dean spoke softly breaking the silence but not opening his eyes "Guys.. I am sorry.. I know it was wrong of me.." the twins looked up upon hearing Dean, they were not at all mad at him they were more concerned over what would happen to Dean as punishment. Jimmy replied "Dean! Don't worry these things happen, like we said its fine!" Jey spoke after "We wanted to do the same darn thing Uce! We get it! Just dunno.. What will happen next ya know.." Dean opened his eyes and looked at the two frowning "Oh.. Yeah.. I didn't think of that at all.. Crap! Um.." He shrugged sighing before he continued "Uh what worse can they do.. I already feel dead inside.. Not much else could phase me" the other two frowned a little and nodded in agreement "Just think of it this way.. Shit happens.. Just walk though it as if you don't give a crap" Jimmy replied which made Dean nod back as he said lowly "True.. They can't make me feel much worse than I already do" Jey needed to tell Dean what had happened after Dean had fled "They took Kevin to the hospital.. One close to here.. For a check up" Dean looked away a little feeling a little bad but shook off the feeling as he said quietly "He.. Deserved it..". 

Dean didn't want to be around the others, he felt that they would all act weirdly towards him so they headed to the bathroom so Dean could wash Kevin's blood from his hands then the three went to the usual place where they would spend their free time.. behind the wooden cabins. They sat on the grass and Dean leaned against the wooden wall behind him, he sighed breathing out still trying to relax himself. He closed his eyes thinking of his actions, he regretted how he had lashed out at Kevin beating him in such a way, but when he thought some more he definitely realised how he had deserved every punch. How could he of intentionally done that to Roman, Dean didn't understand how some people could be so bitter. 

As the time past free time was over the three walked towards the sleeping quarters, Dean was hesitant but he was intending to sleep outside all night. They were about to walk though the doors to enter, they stopped in their tracks as they heard a familiar voice come from behind them. "Ambrose!" Dean cringed a little as he turned hearing the General shouting at him, he looked at the man who had a very present angry expression on his face, He looked directly at General Helmsley who was now stood right in front of him. The man spoke again "My office.. Right now..!" He pointed toward the large building, Dean sighed a little and turned making his way to the building. 

When in the office Dean looked around looking at the things in the room, not long after, the General walked into the room and closed the door. He walked around the large desk and sat down on his seat, he looked at Dean and as he observed the older mans face he wanted to look away, he did not look at all impressed. The General started to speak "So... Dean Ambrose" he rubbed his fingers over his beard as he continued "I am sure you are not daft enough to wonder as to why I have called you to see me!" Dean replied a few seconds later "Because I beat the crap out of Owens.. I am guessing.." tilting his head a little pretending to do a thinking face, Helmsley raised his brows a little at Deans cockiness as he spoke again in a stern voice "Well done Mr Ambrose.. You aren't as stupid as you look... And I would turn down the attitude if I were you!" Dean wanted to melt into the floor as he tried to be confident but this man sure was intimidating. 

The General continued "We do not sort our differences here fighting one another... Did you not learn a thing from the last time? Its like you just want to see how far you can push me! And I would't keep trying Ambrose" Dean needed to express why he fought Kevin, but how could he say it? How could he tell the strict man who run the camp that Kevin had intentionally hurt the one he loved, which now led to his love being no longer by his side. The general really hated waiting for replies, he wanted them to be on point and ready. Dean watched the other seeing as he was quickly getting annoyed, he gathered his thoughts quickly as he tried to explain himself "I know.. You may not understand.. As you know nothing about our friendships and that.. But Kevin tripped Roman on purpose whilst on the course.. he told Chris he had done so!! Now Roman is gone and probably never returning because of him.. Sorry I got mad.. But he deserved it" he looked away trying to not get emotional. The general listened still looking as stern as ever, Dean really did wonder if the man had an inch of kindness in him as it appeared he never had any emotions. 

It appeared Helmsley was thinking as he sat scratching his beard, he spoke lowly "I did have my suspicions about what happened with Reigns.. I will look into this further, but nothing will change the fact that you fought him." Dean looked down awaiting for whatever punishment he would be given. Dean spoke defensively "If anyone deserves any kind of punishment its Owens.. He could of killed Roman if he had landed any differently.." Still not looking directly at the man sitting opposite him, he didn't want to see his reaction. Helmsley sat quietly for a moment before he spoke again, it made Dean feel uncomfortable he wanted to just be out of his presence. 

He finally spoke again "Ambrose.. Owens will be dealt with.. When he is back at the school tomorrow. But as for you..." He looked the boy over in front of him getting annoyed that he was not looking his way "Ambrose... You'll look at me when I am speaking to you boy!" Making Dean instantly look up at the man in front of him as he continued talking  "You will be punished accordingly for your actions.. You will be doing all the camps laundry for a week, scrub the hallway floors, and help in the kitchen at meal times!" He stopped seeing how the younger males expression had changed. Dean knew the punishment would be bad but he had to do all of this not just one of the things.. All of it and by himself? He wanted to disappear he just wanted to be by Romans side where ever he was. Dean closed his eyes trying to not say how he really felt upon hearing his punishment, he looked back at the man in front of him and nodded saying in a steady tone "I understand". 

The General stood up from his desk walking towards the door opening it, gesturing for Dean to follow him. The two walked and Dean wondered where they were going too, they entered into a door and saw he was now stood in a large kitchen. Dean sighed heavily, he hated cooking he was awful at it, if he had to cook he would usually just starve. He saw a large women who was wearing white chef clothes, she was usually the one who would serve all the boys food at meal times. He stood a few steps away from the General as he heard the two talking, he stepped away a little and gazed around the room all the surfaces and appliances were all the same color a light silver. The kitchen looked surprising very clean, he wondered how many others here had already received the same punishment. He was snapped from his thoughts when he heard the General calling him "Ambrose..!" Dean turned and walked back over to the others whilst the man continued "This is the Chef.. And you will follow her rules and will come here at meal times and assist with what ever is needed.." He looks over Dean making the other realise he was waiting for Dean to speak back "Yes Sir" he replied. The older man gave him the same stern look that Dean had seen a few times now. General Helmsley then left from the kitchen.

Dean had been informed of when he was expected to be back in the kitchen the next day, and told him he was to report back to the General in the morning. He was walking down the hallway making his way back to the sleeping quarters, he saw the Corporal walking his way holding some items in his hands. Dean stopped walking and looked up at the taller man, he looked down at Dean and handed him the items. He looked over the things he had been given, it was wash items. Dean looked back up at the man a little puzzled. The man now spoke "Ambrose, come.." He began to walk as Dean followed feeling totally confused he went to talk but the older man cut him off "You will be sleeping separated from the other boys for the time being" Dean frowned.. He didn't understand, yeah he had beat on Kevin but that has nothing to do with how he was around others. Dean spoke as he caught up with the man "But Sir.. Why must I sleep separate from others? Kevin's not even here..?" The Corporal answered "Its just to be sure.. And its what is to be done.. Stop asking questions and deal with it Dean.." Dean sighed and followed not talking back again. He was lead to a door that was next to a few others in a hallway, the man opened the door and spoke again "You are sleeping in the teachers dorm so you can be kept an eye on.." He waited for Dean to walk in the dull lit room, the younger one walked in as the man told him where the toilet was and left shutting the door behind him. Dean sat on the bed feeling sorry for himself, he wanted to be with Roman and even wanted to be with the twins but now after his actions he was separated from everyone and was alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!!! I finally got round to updating YESS! So happy! Sorry I took so long I have seriously missed writing and on top of the business in my life lately I have had a severe case of writers block! Wow I was stuck! But I sorted out whats happening now!  
> I hope you enjoyed this longer than usual chapter as I owed it to you for not updating in a while! I miss Roman two chapters without him makes me sad haha! He will be in the next chapter so no more missing him! Hehe! Poor Deano! Having to be alone and doing chores :( not fun at all! I'll try keep up with updates from now on best I can!


	36. Home

Roman was sitting in his hospital bed, a whole week had past since he had been admitted here after the fall. He was beyond bored, he had nothing to do all day long. The doctors had been keeping him in to test that he had no brain damage after he had hit his head hard. He was so sick of it all, everyday it was the same.. He would wake up missing Dean and wishing he was not here, he would be given breakfast that he would hardly touch, he would think of Dean some more, he would then listen to music, his parents would come see him and he would barely talk to them as he was still angry at them, he would stare out the window and think of Dean once again, he would listen to music to distracting himself from his thoughts, he would be given lunch which for the second time in a day that Roman would pick at and not want as the food here was not very nice, it gave him little to no appetite, he would then watch some tv to distract himself from how being here trapped in this white room was driving him crazy, his mum may come back again and Roman would just give her attitude, next a nurse would come check on him and the doctor would check on him again, then more food would be served to him which he would try to eat but end up giving up on, Roman would then think about Dean some more and would cry hating everything, more tv time, then it was lights out not too long after.

Roman sat on the bed it was mid day, he couldn't stop thinking about Dean no matter what, he was on his brain even if Roman tried his best to not think of him he was there again he would see his face, his eyes, his lips. He wanted him badly yet he could not have him, Roman thought to himself 'I guess .. This is how it feels to be truly in love with someone.. And lose them' as he thought the last part a tear overflowed then run down his cheek. He heard a knock on the door, he quickly dried the tear away on his arm before the door opened. The head doctor came in "Hello Roman, I have some good news for you" Roman looked at the man sitting up in the bed the best he could, wondering what the 'good news' could be. Roman tilted his head a little "Oh.. What is it?" He said in reply, the doctor was sat on the seat that was beside the bed as he answered smiling at the younger man "As you know we have been doing numerous tests to check if your brain has had any signs of damage, and I am pleased to tell you that after a week of checking there are no signs of any brain damage. You have had no more problems following the concussions, of course it makes you want to sleep more but over the past days you have been improving greatly. So Roman I am allowing you to go home now, to heal up that leg".

Roman listened intently, he was so relieved that he did not have any damage to his brain and his head had been feeling a lot better. The numbness had all passed and the tiredness has lessened, now he was tired due to the fact he was sat here all day doing nothing. He could not help but smile widely when he heard the doctor say he would finally leave the hospital and go home, he spoke back the doctor the change in his tone was very present "I can really go home?" The doctor nodded and replied "Yes Roman" he chuckled "I called your parents to pick you up, you will come in of course in a few weeks to remove the cast and you will need to go attend physiotherapy when the cast is off! As you need to strengthen up the leg and kind of learn to walk with it again. But till then you will need to keep using the crutches, which I will get ready for you to take home with you" Roman was feeling happier, he could be back in his room again! He loved his room it was his little place with all his stuff, somewhere he could truly relax. 

He had not been back home since his dad had drove him and his cousins to the military school, he couldn't wait to return to his bedroom and be resting in his cozy bed.. Unlike this bed which was not too nice to rest in. He knew he didn't want to be around his parents, but he would just have to endure them. The doctor got up to leave the room, he turned before he left the door "You need to take it easy ok Roman.. Take care" he then left the room closing the door behind him. Roman smiled happily, he was so happy that he could leave this room and not have to deal with anymore tests. He lie back on the bed and waiting till someone would take him home, he was more than ready to leave this hospital. 

———————————————————

An hour had passed, Roman's parents had shown up at the hospital and the nurses had helped Roman into a wheel chair. His parents walked over to Roman, his mum ruffled his hair smiling at her son "Time to get you home Roman" she was clearly relieved that she would finally have her son back at home. Roman loved his mother a lot, she was one of his favourite people in this world, but he was so angry over everything that happened and he was not ready to forgive his parents just yet. He nodded in reply to his Mom and said softly "Finally!".

They wheeled him to the car after his Father filled out some papers with the nurses, they reached the car and reluctantly Roman allowed his Dad to help him onto the front passenger seat of the car. It was pretty awkward trying to get into the car with that big cast on his leg, his parents got in and his Dad started the car and headed home. All the way back his parents would occasionally try talk to Roman, but all they would get back in reply were short quick answers. Not long after they reached the house that Roman had not been at for over a month, he looked out the front window of the car looking at the building he really was happy to be back here he had missed it. 

Once again his Father would help Roman as he got out of the car as his mum handed him his crutches, Roman had not learnt to use the crutches to all too well as of yet.. But he was determined he would walk on his own as he pulled away from his dads gasp as he said lowly "I've got this.. I'm fine" his dad stepped away feeling a little confused by how Roman had been acting towards the two lately "Ok son" he replied. His parents walked ahead opening the front door, they stood and watches as Roman slowly managed to hop his way up the pathway, his mom said as she wanted to help him "Do you need help Roman?" Which of cause led Roman to shake his head "No.." He got into the house and looked around the familiar lounging area, Roman so far was finding this broken leg and these crutches to be rather annoying and difficult but he didn't want his parents help. He made his way to the kitchen, opening the fridge he took out a bottle of cold water. He placed it on the kitchen counter as he realised carrying anything whilst walking with these crutches would be impossible, he slide the water into his hoodie pocket smiling to himself a little thinking 'Sorted that problem easily enough'. 

He sighed heavily making his way to the stairs, he reached them and looked up the staircase. It appeared to be so high up now, as he knew it would be so difficult to get up there. He was getting irritated as he realised he would need help from his parents even if he didn't want it. If he tried to make it up there alone he would lost likely fall and hurt himself even further, he went to turn round as he heard footsteps coming his way. As he span round he heard his Father say to him "You weren't about to try make it up there alone now were you son?" Roman thought to himself 'oh you act like you care about me now.. Not when you sent me away to a darn military school..' He shrugged a little before he looked at his father and replied "Well.. How else will I get to my room..?" His dad chuckled ignoring his son's attitude towards him, he had noticed he had been this way with him and his mum since Roman had been back. He placed a hand on Romans shoulder "Come on.. I'll help". Roman rolled his eyes knowing his Father would insist on helping even if he said 'No its ok' and the truth was Roman needed help getting up those stairs. 

Not too long after Roman was finally back in his bedroom, the place were he felt the most comfortable. He was just glad that his dad had not stuck around and insisted on talking, he sat on his bed looking around his room. He lye back on his bed, as he wriggled out his shorts. This cast was causing Romans life to be more difficult that it had been before, he scooted backwards and lie back on his bed staring at the ceiling. He began thinking about all the things that had happened to him these past few months, it all felt so odd to him like it was all some kind of weird dream. But of course Roman knew it was real, the feelings he has felt were real and the pain was definitely real. 

Roman reached for his smart phone which was by the bed, as he clicked on his texts he realised that he never actually texted anyone but his cousins. He scrolled though his social media seeing a number of notifications, not caring for any of them. He closed all the apps and stared at the phone, in that moment he was once again thinking about Dean. He wished he could text him, or FaceTime him. He then realised that he didn't even have his number even if Dean did have his phone on him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!!! So so sorry I took a long time to update this fic! I have been busy, I hate when life gets in the way of fics writing :(  
> Hope you all like this update! Fun stuff is to come in the following chapters! You will not have too wait so long for the next update. Summerslam was awesome!! 2 out of our boys won titles! So happy! I can see this friendship going a long way! It warms my Shield heart!!


	37. The best thing that ever happened to me

Dean was now a week into his 'punishment', he had spent all his free time doing chores and each meal time helping in the kitchen. It was getting annoying, he wanted to spent time with the twins he barely saw them now. Only time he saw them was in lessons or when they got food at meal time, Dean himself only had ten minutes to eat his food each meal time just before break was over. The chores were boring but the one he hated the most was doing the laundry, not only was it gross, the clothes were always muddy and it seemed to be never ending. The other thing that was bugging him was the fact that he was still sleeping alone in his own 'personal' room, he was feeling like an outcast but he guessed that was the whole point of it all. He wondered to himself as lay on the bed how many much longer would this last for, he was so bored and lonely.

When ever he would try get away from doing the chores, the general would quickly somehow find him. Dean was confused, its like he was stalking him. So after a day or so he would just go straight to where he was 'supposed to be', even if he would rather be doing anything else. The other thing that sucked about all this was as he was alone so much he would be alone with his thoughts, and he did not like it. All he would think about was Roman, he would wonder where he was, what he was doing and he would wonder if Roman even missed him as much as he did him. The image of him in his brain would pop up if he thought about him too much, and each time he would have to stop himself from tearing up.. he missed him so much. 

The twins would always remind him of Roman mostly when he saw their tattoo's, yes they were different but the samoan style was still there. He wished him and Roman had been able to talk alot more, so the two could of got to of known each other more, learn more about what they liked and didn't like, and more about their hobbies and just about each others lives in general. He could always ask the twins for more info on Roman, but he thought they may think he was being odd and obsessive over their cousin. He knew Roman was from Florida but he did not know where abouts, and he knew a few things about him.. but he did not know simple things like what music/bands he liked, if he had pets, if he drove, favourite food and what he was really like at home. 

These where the things Dean would ponder about when he was doing chores or when he was alone in his room at nights, but sometimes his mind would go to darker places and he hated it. He would think about stuff like- what if Roman forgot him, what if there was someone Roman liked at home and he was back with them, what if Roman was depressed now he was home alone and dealing with an injury, he just hoped he was doing ok. He at this moment had the thought in his head of 'What if Roman is struggling with his broken leg and he hates it, but.. he probably has some guy from his home town looking after him' he felt a tear overflow as he thought of it, it hurt he didn't want Roman to have someone waiting on him back at Florida. But he was sure Roman would not of told him he loved him and showed so much passion and want for him if he had, yet he still had these stupid tears welling up. 

He looked up and sat up quickly as he heard a knock on the door, who would be there at this time. He sighed and got up to open the door, as he pulled the door open he saw the Corporal (Kane) was standing there looking as serious as ever. Dean looked up at the large man "Yes sir?" He said curiously, The Corporal looked down at the other and spoke in his normal monotonous tone "Ambrose, As of tomorrow your punishment is over. So you don't have to go to the kitchen in the morning, and as of tomorrow you will be back sleeping in the normal quarters." Dean looked at the man feeling his sprits being lifted, he dared not show his emotions on the outside with the Corporal standing there. 

Dean replied to the other "Ok, Thank you Sir" The Corporal acknowledged his reply and left walking back up the hallway, Dean closed the door and grinned happily to himself. He was happy he did not have to do anymore boring chores, he was also excited to spend time with the twins again. He knew he used to only enjoy his own company back when he was at Ohio, that was only because everyone there treated him like dirt. Here he had some nice people who actually cared that he existed, even if Roman was miles away. He then remembered about Kevin, Jimmy had told him that he had been back at the school but Dean had not seen him. Its almost as if Kevin had on purposely been avoiding Dean, it was weird as he used to see him in his lessons. Maybe the teachers had moved Kevin to other classes in case they got in a fight again, Dean kinda wanted to see him and get a look at how messed up his face was he smirked laughing a little to himself. Dean lye back on his bed, he fell asleep a lot sooner than usual as he was finally feeling a little more at ease. 

——————————————————  
A FEW WEEKS HAD PASSED - BACK AT FLORIDA 

Roman spent most of his time in his room, he would stay up there mostly listening to music and watching films on his tv. There was lucky a toilet on both levels of the house so he did not have to keep trying to get help to go down the stairs barely ever, he was just lounging about resting up his leg. The cast was still so annoying, it was heavy and he still had to take medication daily to stop the pain that he felt every now and again when he was late taking another tablet. Moving his leg would hurt and it was uncomfortable so that was the main reason he would barely move most of the day if he did not have too. 

The only thing that was annoying Roman was that his Mom would keep checking on him, knocking the door coming in and asking if he was ok or asking if he needed anything. She worried about going out the house at first, she would freak out that Roman would hurt himself or fall over. She was also worried because since Roman had gotten home he would just stay in his room, she offered to help him down stairs but Roman would always say he was fine. 

She would ask him if he wanted anything from the store and told him to write a list for her, which he did and every time he would list so many snacks and she knew it was because then he would not have to go downstairs as he would want all the snacks in his room. She would bring dinner to his room for him and bottles of water or anything else he said he wanted, the main reason other than being worried for her son was because she was feeling bad for him. She would have countless discussions with her husband about it all, they wanted to try get him to come out with them when his Dad was off work next. Staying cooped in the house day in and day out was not good for anyone, it was for his own good.

——————————————————

One morning Roman was fast asleep he was once again having a wonderful dream about Dean, he dreamed about Dean a lot most of the dreams were nice ones that were so vivid that they felt real and made him just want to get to sleep most days so he could be in that happy place with him. But some nights he had horrible dreams about Dean where he would wake up sweating and not want to fall sleep again. He was abruptly woken from this wonderful dream by the same old knock on the door that he had heard every morning from his Mother, he whined and sat up a little. He called out to her "Yes.." She opened the door and stepped inside his room smiling like she did each time "Morning Roman" she went to open his blinds which made Roman whine even more and placed a few bottles of water on his desk "Morning" he mumbled back. She walked closer to the bed "How are you feeling today?" Roman replied "Yeh I'm fine.." his Mom sat at the end of the bed.

She wanted to know what was wrong with her son she had wanted to know for weeks, It seemed more deep than just Roman being hateful because they sent him away. "Is there something bothering you Roman" she said softly, Roman looked away from her and looked down into his lap replying in almost a mumble "Just this darn leg.. thats all.." she placed her hand on his casted leg lightly "Are you sure? we have not spoke much about it yet.. as you have been so quiet, but how was it at that school?" she said interested and continued "Hope no one treated you badly.." Roman looked up at her he did not want to talk about the place but retorted anyway "Badly.. how about when another on purposely tripped me on an apparatus and made me break my darn leg!" He of course still felt anger for Kevin he wished he could get him back. He thought about it often that Kevin probably never had any repercussions as no one probably knew it was his fault , Of course little did he know that Dean made him pay for his actions. 

His Mom looked at him a little shocked "Wait someone tripped you? I never knew this! I will call the School if you tell me their name. They should be punished." Roman frowned a little he knew so, but he did not much want his Mother calling to complain about Kevin, it seemed childish on his behalf "His names Kevin Mom, but theres no point calling.." his Mom quickly cut him off sounding angry looking Roman straight in the eyes and almost shouting "Roman! He could of injured you worse so.. god forbid you could of been paralysed or have brain damage I preyed every night for you whilst you was at the hospital that you did not have any kind of damage to your brain!" Roman saw the emotions all over her face, she had been so worried, and yet all he has done was shown her attitude daily when ever she came to visit him. 

"Mom.." he said softly placing his hand over hers.. "I am sorry.." he looked down again removing his hand, his Mom said back in a worried tone "Sorry for what Roman?" He looked back up sadly "For treating you badly since I got back... I have just been so angry.. I've been resenting you and Dad I just feel pretty crappy about everything" He felt that his emotions would over flow any second, he always felt like he could tell his Mom all his problems and things just came out when he spoke to her. He could feel all those walls breaking down, the ones he had put up since he had gotten home.

His Mom looked at her son sadly she could tell he was getting upset "I knew it was a bad idea right after you left, I wanted to bring you home but deep down I thought it would do you some good.." Roman looked up again feeling anger over what she had just said "Wait .. for my own good? How so..? Why because I had a fight? And acted like most teenagers do. You think thats so awful to send me to a freaking Military school! Not only was it mostly horrible they cut my fucking hair Mom!! I cannot help but blame that on you.. did you know they would do that!?.." tears were building up in his eyes he has tried so hard to not tell her how he felt but he could not hold it back anymore. "Roman! I did not know.. I did not think of it.." Roman cut her off  "I grew that out for years!!... who cares how I feel though right..!!" He looked away as a tear rolled down his cheek, his Mom was not happy with the way that Roman was talking to her but she knew he had to let it out. 

She spoke softly moving closer "Roman look at me" he reluctantly looked her way "I really am sorry that happened.. and I am sorry it was not a nice experience for you. But you can hate me and blame me all you want it won't change anything now. The most important thing is that your home again and that your healing up and your going to be okay." She gave him a weak smile rubbing her hand on his arm, Roman did not know how to feel in that moment his emotions were all over the place. His Mom spoke again "It ok to let it all out Roman" she reassured him. Roman stayed quiet for a while as he tried to rid his eyes of tears and calm himself "I miss Jimmy and Jey and I.." he did not know if he should tell her what has made him the most upset "I.. met someone Mom.." She looked at him curiously, she knew Roman liked men he came out to her a few years back when he was fifteen. She spoke in reply "Someone? One of the boys there?" He would not meet her eyes as he nodded in replied she continued to rub his arm as he spoke more "His names Dean.. he's the.." he stopped. Sighing sadly as he pushes out the words "best thing that ever happened to me..". 

His Mom now understood, her son had fallen in love whilst away and now he's upset because now they've been taken away from each other. She squeezed his arm softly "Oh Roman.." she said in a soft sad voice. Roman spoke once again "Now I feel I will never see him again.." he looked out of the window sadly trying to hold back the tears. His mom quickly moved closer and pulled him into a hug rubbing his back "Oh Roman.. I am sure you will see him again! If its the real thing it will work out some how" Roman hugged her back "I just dunno" he said softly. She squeezed him again then pulled away after a while, she ruffled his hair and tried to cheer him up a little "Just so you know you don't look that bad with this hair you still look handsome" he huffed at her and dried his tears away on his arm whilst making an disapproving face at her "Lies.." he said as she reached the door she smiled again "Ok Roman I'm off out, will you be ok! And is there anything you need before I go or anything you need from the the stops?" He looked over at all the snacks that were building up on his desk and shook his head "Nah.. I am good." She waved and left the room "see you later on, love you!" She closed the door as Roman called back "love you too Mom."

He could not believe he had just told his Mom about everything, she now knew why he had been so down. He knew his Mom would not tell his Dad that he had meet someone she lets him tell his father stuff when he is ready too. When he came out that he was gay to her she told him she would not tell his Father, and she never did. Roman had to man up and tell his Dad himself, even if at times his dad could be pretty intimidating . His Dad did not take to kindly to the fact that his son liked boys at first, he treated him weirdly for a few days. It hurt Romans feelings but after a while he came around and felt bad for reacting that way. 

Right now Roman felt weird about everything, he hated how now he was feeling emotional once again and Dean was the main focus on his mind like always.. he said to himself "I fucking miss you.." he slowly moved his casted leg off the bed and moved so he was sat on the edge of the mattress. All he could do to keep his hopes up was to just believe that he would see Dean again somehow someway, He just had to. He wanted to marry him after all, So no matter what he had to find him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I really feel awful that I have not updated this fic in so so long! Like I said before I love writing this fic and I would never abandon it! NOT EVER!  
> I know Dean and Roman are not together but I can assure you wonderful things are coming! ;) I wanted to have Roman finally let his mom know all that was wrong. Hope you liked the update!


End file.
